Ascenso al estrellato
by javipozos
Summary: Hinata es una cantante amateur que sueña con ser famosa pero no logra entrar al mundo de la música hasta que es vista por Naruto Uzumaki, un manager que fue traicionado por la cantante que representaba y que trata de darse una oportunidad ante el talento inhato de la futura súperestrella de Japón.
1. Chapter 1

Ascenso al estrellato

Capitulo 1 UN TALENTO EN BRUTO

Hinata Hyuga era una chica que vivía sola en la ciudad de Tokio. Su mayor sueño era cantar frente a un enorme auditorio frente a miles de fans pero en cada audición que hacia era cruelmente rechazada y es que solo las más llamativas y sensuales mujeres conseguían atraer a los hombres.

Asi era el mundo de la música. Ella trabajaba en lugares donde se presentaba por dinero y entretenimiento con una guitarra acústica ya que solo eso tenía.

A la gente le encantaba su voz angelical y llena de sentimientos que transmitía en cada canción.

Naruto Uzumaki era un frustrado productor musical. El era bueno haciendo notas y componiendo sinfonías para canciones hermosas. Antes trabajaba junto con la ahora diva Sakura Haruno que lo abandonó porque recibió una mejor oferta del famoso representante Itachi Uchiha y su hermano el reconocido productor musical Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto se sintió traicionado ya que el le dio todo y asi le pagaron. Después de eso cayó en el alcohol para desahogar penas. Iba de bar en bar tratando de huir de la realidad hasta que un dia se topó con algo muy interesante.

Una muchacha linda pero un poco simple al vestir estaba en el escenario.

-Esta es una canción que me identifica con mi situación. Louis de Franco De Vita-declaró Hinata.

La música empezó a sonar y el escenario adopto una música suave pero rítmica y Hinata empezó a cantar:

"A un cuarto para las seis ya listo para salir

lo espera abajo su taxi, el tráfico y la ciudad,

lleva sus años aquí,

tratándose redondear una manera más fácil,

lo que quiere es cantar.

Medio poeta el señor, ha escrito alguna canción,

y desde un reproductor los Beatles son su pasión,

y sueña con escenarios,

mientras le cambia la luz, del rojo al verde,

no hay mucho tiempo para soñar.

Louis (Louis), su nombre artístico es Louis,

grita la gente al verlo…

Sobre su espalda,

una esposa y un hijo que alimentar

pero eso a Louis no le impide en lo que pueda soñar,

el pelo largo hasta el hombro,

eso no se usa ya, pero a Louis ,

no le importa lo que quiere es cantar.

UO UO UO UO...

Louis, su nombre artístico es Louis,

grita la gente al verlo Louis ,

todo romántico es Louis

luchando con el tráfico…

Y sueña con escenarios,

mientras le cambia la luz del rojo al verde

no hay mucho tiempo para soñar.

Un día Louis despertó con una preocupación

y al mirarse al espejo no es el mismo ya no

el tiempo pasa volando,

también para el pobre Louis,

que aun no pierde las ganas de podernos cantar.

Luis, su nombre artístico es Louis,

grita la gente al verlo Louis,

todo romántico es Louis,

luchando con el tráfico Louis,

Louis...

Louis..."

El publico aplaudió fuertemente ya que la canción fue muy llamativa y era una rola no muy escuchada estos dias. Naruto se perdió en la canción de Hinata.

Naruto miró a la cantante de ella quien agradecía con una sonrisa sincera a los espectadores. Quizás con Sakura había fallado pero tal vez con ella pueda corregir sus errores.

Naruto siguió a Hinata quien estaba en la calle esperando un autobús.

-¡BUENAS NOCHES SEÑORITA!-saludó Naruto.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo algo?-dijo amablemente Hinata.

-Te vi en el escenario. Supiste llevar esa canción con un talento que no había visto en mucho tiempo-alagó Naruto.

Hinata se sonrojó ante el halago de Naruto.

-Disculpe que no pueda atenderlo pero me tengo que ir-intentando zafarse la chica.

-Puedo llevarla en mi auto. Me gustaría platicar de algo interesante para usted-propuso el mánager.

-¿Como qué?-preguntó la Hyuga.

-Sobre ser una cantante reconocida y profesional-respondió Hinata.

Hinata se sorprendió al entender que Naruto estaba en el negocio de la música.

-Pero yo no soy tan buena cantante. No soy tan hermosa como otras cantantes-dijo infravalorándose la peliazul.

-Pfff. Muchas les arreglan las voces y son solo caras y cuerpos bonitos. Tu tienes esa magia de envolver con tu voz a los oyentes. Tienes ese don-afirmó Naruto.

-Es un gusto que diga eso ¿pero no tiene otras cosas que hacer?-.

-No, la cantante con la que trabajaba me dio una puñalada en la espalda y se fue con otros productores-respondió Naruto con voz amarga.

-¿Quién?-.

-Sakura Haruno-.

-La he oído cantar. Es muy buena-.

-Pero es una diva. Con el tiempo fue muy difícil tratar con ella y me costaba cada vez más ponerle un alto y me abandonó-contó muy frustrado Naruto.

-Lamento oír eso-.

-No te preocupes. ¿Te llevo a mi casa?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Me gustaría que vieras lo que puedes ser si te ayudo a ser famosa o que sueñas...-.

-Mi sueño es que la gente escuche mis canciones para que puedan sentir a través de mi música y se identifique con ellas-.

-Es un sueño muy bueno. ¿Qué dices?-.

-No tengo algo mejor que hacer con mi tiempo. Vamos-.

Naruto llevó a Hinata a su apartamento donde su vida cambiaría para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

Ascenso al estrellato  
Capitulo 2 NOCHE EN CASA DE UN MUSICA Y UNA LLAMADA DE LA DISQUERA  
Hinata llegó al apartamento de Naruto. Era muy bonito. Estaba lleno de reconocimientos y fotos con distintos cantantes internacionales y nacionales reconocidos. Podía ver incluso una foto con la cantante que mas admiraba: Nana Mizuki.  
-¿Te gusta Nana Mizuki?-preguntó muy divertido.  
-Si. La admiro-dijo Hinata muy convencida.  
-A mí también. Tu voz es muy similar a la de ella pero tienes un estilo único-declaró Naruto.  
-No soy tan buena-dijo modestamente Hinata.  
-No seas tan modesta. Si eres talentosa-le argumentó Naruto.  
-Gracias por el halago-.  
-Ven a ver esto-invitó a Hinata.  
Naruto la llevó a una habitación y vio que era un centro de grabación.  
-Nunca había visto uno-dijo muy asombrada.  
Naruto veía a Hinata que miraba todo como una niña pequeña.  
-¿Te gusta?-.  
-Me encanta-dijo Hinata sonriendo admirada  
-Este es de los más sofisticados en el mundo. Poco a poco lo he ido comprado y poniéndome al corriente con lo más nuevo en tecnología en música-.  
Hinata entró adentro de la cabina del estudio.  
-Estos son los auriculares que proyectan la música de la canción, ¿verdad?-señaló Hinata.  
-Si. También es para evitar distracciones-declaró Naruto.  
-Oh. Es increíble. ¿Vamos a grabar aquí?-preguntó Hinata.  
-Aún no. Necesito llevarte a mis jefes para que te oigan cantar-explicó el ojiazul.  
-Está bien. Gracias por todo. ¿Puedo practicar un poco?-pidió Hinata.  
-Si quieres-respondió Naruto sonriendo.  
Naruto se fue al otro lado de la habitación y Hinata se puso los auriculares. El habló a través de micrófono para que Hinata oyera:  
-Hinata. Te pondré una canción ¿Cuál quieres?-.  
-Ummm. Sabes quiero mi canción favorita-pidió Hinata.  
-¿Cuál es esa canción?-preguntó Naruto.  
-Temblando-.  
-Bueno. Esa es una canción un poco difícil de interpretar-advirtió Naruto.  
-No pierdo nada-.  
-Está bien. Déjame buscar la música y la pongo-.  
Naruto la encontró y la música empezó a sonar tanto en los auriculares como en los auriculares.  
Hinata empezaba a cantar esa canción:  
Hinata:  
"Temblando,  
Con los ojos cerrados,  
El cielo esta nublado, y a lo lejos tú,  
Hablando de lo que te ha pasado,  
Intentando ordenar palabras para no hacerme tanto daño,  
Tanto daño,  
Y yo sigo temblando.  
De la mano y con mucho cuidado,  
Nos besaste en silencio,  
Donde no había luz,  
Y me hace gracia tu manera de contarlo,  
Como el que cuenta que ha pensado, que ha decidido, que seguimos siendo amigos,  
Y yo, estoy temblando y llorando,  
Me había jurado que nunca iba a llorar,  
Escuchando cada palabra que no quiero escuchar,  
Desgarrándome, suplicándole, intentando hacerte recordar,  
Pero tú,  
Solo dices: Voy a colgar."  
La música terminó de sonar y Naruto aplaudió.  
-Guau. Eres asombrosa. No cualquiera se avienta a cantarla-dijo alagando a la Hyuga.  
-Gracias Naruto. Es muy amable de tu parte. Disculpa pero ya se me hizo tarde. Debo ir a casa-dijo Hinata despidiéndose.  
-Como digas. Te llevo-dijo Naruro ofreciéndose para que no le ocurriera algo malo en el camino.  
Naruto se la llevó en su carro a su pequeño departamento.  
-Gracias por el aventón-agradeció Hinata.  
-Mañana te llamo-.  
-Está bien Naruto. Nos vemos-.  
Hinata se bajo y se metió a su casa.  
Al dia siguiente Naruto llevo un disco que él grabó secretamente con un video de Hinata cantando a su jefe, quien era Kakashi Hatake, que era dueño de la disquera para la que trabajaba Naruto: Música Remolino Inc.  
-Guau. No había visto una chica tan metida en una canción. Su voz es muy similar a la de Nana Mizuki pero tiene un estilo muy personal y parece muy multifacética-analizó Kakashi.  
-Así es. La escuché cantando Louis en un bar y tenía a todos comiendo a todos de la mano-recordando oír a Hinata en el bar.  
-Ya me lo imagino. A mi me cautivó su voz. Le hace falta una afinación ya que comete errores de novato pero nada que unas pequeñas clases que no puedan reparar. Se ve que es un diamante en bruto y reconozco que esta chica tiene incluso más potencial que Sakura-argumentó Kakashi.  
-Yo también lo vi así y no porque me haya dado una puñalada en la espalda por el idiota de Sasuke-recordó amargamente el rubio.  
-Sabes que a mí tambien me enojó su decisión pero ya que. Parece que esta chica será una celebridad muy grande-dijo Kakashi.  
-Lo mismo pienso yo-acordó Naruto.  
-Quiero que la traigas para conocerla. Será un placer trabajar con ella-ordenó el peliblanco.  
-Le hablaré por teléfono. Apuesto a que gritará de la emoción. Pondré el altavoz-respondió el rubio.  
Naruto puso el teléfono y Hinata contestó:  
-Bueno-saludó Hinata.  
-Hola soy Naruto. Estoy hablando ahora mismo con mi jefe Kakashi Hatake quien es el presidente de la disquera Música Remolino-explicó Naruto.  
-Esa es la disquera más exitosa en el país-  
-Así es. Te lo paso-le indicó Naruto.  
Naruto le dio el teléfono a Kakashi.  
-Hinata Hyuga. Escuche la canción que Naruto grabó contigo anoche-le informó Kakashi a Hinata.  
-No sabía eso-.  
-Yo lo hice para que te oyera-explicó Naruto.  
-Está bien-respondió Hinata.  
-Cabe decir que me encantó tu voz y me gustaría hacer negocios contigo-propuso Kakashi.  
-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritó Hinata muy emocionada.  
La voz de Hinata se escuchaba muy fuerte en el teléfono y Naruto y Kakashi se taparon los oídos.  
-Antes de que termines de dejarme sordo te cito para mañana para que firmemos y tu carrera soñada zarpe hacia la cima-declaró Kakashi.  
-Oh lo siento por mi reacción pero muchas gracias por todo. Allí estaré-respondiendo Hinata.  
-Yo te recojo mañana para que puedas entrar-le indicó Naruto.  
-Está bien. Nos vemos mañana-se despidió Hinata.  
Hinata colgó y salto muchas veces de alegría.


	3. Chapter 3

Ascenso al estrellato  
Capitulo 3 EL COMIENZO DE UNA SUPERESTRELLA  
Hinata durmió esa noche pensando en su firma con la disquera más importante de Japón.  
SUEÑO DE HINATA  
Hinata cantaba una de sus más exitosas canciones en un superauditorio y todos gritaban euforicamente.  
-¡HINATA, HINATA, HINATA!-aclamaba furiosamente el público.  
-¡GRACIAS QUERIDOS FANS! ¡LOS AMO!-exclamó agradecida la Hyuga.  
Fuera del sueño Hinata babeaba y murmuraba cosas sobre un nuevo disco y se cayó de la cama.  
-¡Ay, eso me dolió! ¡AWWW QUE BUEN SUEÑO, QUIERO VOLVER!...¡NO PUEDO!-se quejó muy triste.  
En eso el teléfono sonó y Hinata contestó:  
-Bueno-.  
-Oye. Voy a llegar a la ciudad. Papá dice que te llegue a ver y que dejes esa locura de ser cantante-habló su hermana Hanabi Hyuga desde el avión donde se encontraba.  
-Deja al imbecil de mi padre y adivina que...¡FIRMARÉ UN CONTRATO CON LA DISQUERA REMOLINO!-exclamó emocionada Hinata.  
-¡QUEEEEE! ¡ESA ES LA DISQUERA MÁS IMPORTANTE DE JAPÓN! ¡¿CÓMO LE HICISTE?!-exclamó la castaña sorprendida y de piedra.  
-Un cazador de talentos me vio y le gustó como canté-contó Hinata.  
-No te lo habrás llevado a a cama para convencerlo, ¿o si?-dijo graciosamente Hanabi.  
-¡NO!, no soy una fácil...como otras que conozco-respondió burlonamente Hinata.  
-¡CÁLLATE! Ejem, bueno dejando mi vida privada a un lado, ¿qué harás?-cuestionó Hanabi a su hermana.  
-Bueno. Hoy voy a firmar el contrato con el mismísimo presidente de la disquera y mi carrera musical despegará-informó Hinata.  
-Ya casi estoy en la ciudad. ¿Crees que alcance a llegar para ir a ver?-preguntó emocionada Hanabi.  
-Uuuuum, creo que si. Naruto llegará por mí en la tarde-respondió Hinata.  
-¿Naruto?-preguntó Hanabi extrañada al escuchar ese nombre.  
-Será mi manager y mi productor musical. El fue quien me descubrió. También fue el mánager de Sakura Haruno "La diva del Cerezo"-informó la ojiperla mayor.  
-Guau. Yo la escucho mucho-expresó contenta la Hyuga pequeña.  
-Él dice que puedo llegar más lejos que ella-recordó lo que su mánager le dijo.  
-No niego que cantes bonito. De hecho tú me arrullabas con tus canciones antes de irme a dormir...pero no creí que lo de ser artista fuera a dar frutos-recordó la castaña.  
-La verdad es que yo estaba a perder la esperanza pero fui recompensada-dijo feliz la cantante.  
-¿Qué le dirás a papá?-preguntó la ojiperla castaña.  
-No le diré hasta que le tenga algo seguro para restregárselo en el rostro-expresó traviesamente Hinata.  
-Eres mala lo sabías-respondió traviesa la castaña.  
-Lo sé-.  
-Te cuelgo. Llegaré en una hora a la ciudad. Ven por mí al aeropuerto-pidió la hermana menor.  
-Allí estaré. Bye-.  
Hinata colgó, se fue a bañar, se vistió y antes de irse Naruto bajaba a recogerla.  
-¿Naruto? ¿Creí que vendrías en la tarde?-preguntó confundida la Hyuga.  
-Bueno, yo quería verte para llevarte a comer y conocernos mejor para saber de ti-dijo sonriente Naruto.  
-Ay que pena, pero mi hermana viene a la ciudad en 15 minutos más o menos y necesito ir al aeropuerto por ella-contó avergonzada Hinata.  
-Si quieres puedo llevarte. Me gustaría conocerla-respondió Naruto  
-Tan solo te pido que no te metas mucho con ella. Puede ser algo...coqueta-advirtió Hinata.  
-No es la primera mujer que me topo asi. No te preocupes-contó Naruto.  
-Está bien. Vamos-.  
Naruto y Hinata fueron al aeropuerto y ella vio a su hermana con sus maletas.  
-¡HANABI!-exclamó feliz la peliazul.  
-¡HINATA!-gritó Hanabi feliz.  
Las dos hermanas se abrazaron al no verse en mucho tiempo.  
-Es bueno verte-dijo Hanabi a su hermana.  
-Igualmente. Mira él es Naruto-presentando a su mánager.  
-Hola-saludó sonriendo el ojiazul.  
-¿Es tu novio?-preguntó picaronamente la castaña.  
Naruto y Hinata se sonrojaron ante el comentario de Hanabi.  
-No...yo soy su representante-dijo muy nervioso el rubio.  
-Oh cierto. Hinata me contó de ti-dijo la castaña.  
-Así es-secundó Hinata.  
-Tengo hambre. Vamos a comer-propuso Hanabi.  
Los tres fueron a un restaurante no muy lejos de allí y platicaban mientras comían.  
-Esta comida está rico-dijo Hanabi.  
-Estoy de acuerdo.-secundó Hinata.  
-Bueno. Como tu futuro representante debo saber cosas de ti para muchos asuntos que puedan ser útiles para tu carrera-informó Naruto.  
-Bueno. Pregunte-aceptó Hinata.  
-¿Dónde naciste?-preguntó Naruto.  
-Ummmm. Soy de la ciudad de Hyuga-respondió Hinata.  
-¿Entonces Hinata Hyuga es un nombre artístico?-cuestionó curioso el ojiazul.  
-No. Asi nos apellidamos realmente. Es muy común en el país-aclaró Hanabi.  
-Cierto. ¿Tienes un nombre artístico pensado?-preguntó el mánager.  
-No-expresó la cantante.  
-En mi familia ella es una especie de princesa-reveló Hanabi.  
-¿Cómo está eso?-cuestionó curioso Naruto.  
-Es que mi padre es el dueño de una finca en el campo fuera de la ciudad de Hyuga y al ser las hijas de él nos hace las princesas del lugar. ¿Cómo me llamaban a mí?-contó Hinata e intentando acordarse de su apodo en su pueblo natal.  
-Princesa Byakugan-recordó Hanabi.  
-Es un nombre elegante, pero pegajoso. Te queda muy bien. Ese está mejor que el que yo yo tenía en mente-dijo Naruto.  
-¿Cómo cuál?-preguntó curioso Naruto.  
-La chica dorada-respondió Naruto torpemente.  
-Esa es Paulina Rubio en México-dijo Hanabi muy seria ante la metida de pata del rubio.  
-Jajaja se me olvidó ese detalle-dijo avergonzado Naruto.  
-No importa. Espero que a la gente le guste-deseó Hinata.  
-A mí me gusta. En el pueblo todos le dicen asi. A mí me dicen Princesa del Cielo Brilloso por mi nombre (Hanabi=Fuegos artificiales)-recordó Hanabi.  
-Está lindo-dijo Hinata.  
-Bueno, pasando a otra pregunta, ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?-siguió entrevistando a la cantante.  
-27 de diciembre-.  
-Dos días después de Navidad. Que conveniente. ¿Que te gusta o no?-.  
-Me gustan los bollos de cinnamon-.  
-No te gustan. Los adoras. Una vez se devoró 4 bolsas extragrandes con bollos de los tamaño jumbo con harto relleno de manjar-dijo Hanabi balconeando a su hermana.  
-¡NO CUENTES ESOS DETALLES TAN VERGONZOSOS!-regañó Hinata roja como tomate.  
Hanabi le sacó la lengua.  
-Bueno. Ordenar muchos rollos en la lista-anotó en su agenda el Uzumaki.  
-Lo que no me gustan son los mariscos, sobre todo camarones y cangrejos-contó la peliazul.  
-De verdad los odia. De ahí es un barril sin fondo-siguió molestando a Hinata.  
-Ok. Ya me dijiste que Hinata tiene el apetito de un saiyayin-dijo burlonamente Naruto.  
-¡NO SOY SON GOKU! ¡PERO AMO LA COMIDA! No engordo, no importa que tanto coma-declaró Hinata.  
-Bien. ¿Solo tú quieres ser cantante en tu familia?-preguntó curioso Naruto.  
-Si-.  
-Yo solo quiero ser una gran empresaria-declaró Hanabi.  
-Puedes trabajar en la música y asi ayudar a tu hermana-ofreció Naruto a Hanabi.  
-Pues mi primo Neji es quién conoce mejor el campo que yo-recordó Hinata.  
-Lo pensaré. Tal vez me guste. ¿Y tiene novia?-preguntó muy curiosa la Hyuga castaña.  
-No-respondió extrañado el rubio.  
-Es que mi hermana es guapa y se ve que le gusta-dijo muy risueña y traviesa la castaña.  
Hinata se ruborizó y le metió un zape a su hermana.  
-¡Deja de decir tonterías!-reclamó Hinata con las mejillas rojas.  
-Eres aburrida-se quejó la castaña ojiperla sobándose la cabeza.  
Hanabi no estaba interesada en Naruto a pesar de que era atractivo. Lo que tenia pensado es que Hinata sentara cabeza porque Hinata era demasiado recatada y no llamaba la atención pero lo iría viendo poco a poco.  
-No se me ocurre algo más por el momento asi que terminando aquí veremos al presidente Hatake para firmar tu contrato-informó el mánager rubio.  
-Estoy emocionada. ¿Onta mi bici para irme?-dijo divertida la peliazul.  
-Deja de ver memes en Facebook-regañó su hermana a Hinata.  
-Lo siento. Es que es pegajosa la frase-.  
-A mí me da risa pero vámonos en mi carro mejor-les ordenó el rubio.  
Los tres se dirigieron a la Disquera Remolino. Hinata miraba con brillos en los ojos el edificio.  
-Es mejor que cuando lo soñé-dijo con brillo en los ojos la cantante.  
-¿Sigues fantaseando?-dijo aburrida la Hyuga castaña.  
-No la culpo. Entremos-ordenó Naruto.  
Los tres subieron en el elevador y llegaron al ultimo pido donde se encontraba la presidencia. Ahora Hinata se moría de los nervios.  
-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó preocupada Hanabi.  
-Es que ya me dio miedo-dijo con algo de nervios y temor la cantante.  
-No te preocupes Hinata. Estoy aquí para apoyarte-dijo Naruto.  
-Yo también-secundó la castaña.  
-Gracias chicos-agradeció Hinata sonriendo al sentir su apoyo.  
Entraron a la oficina muy decididos y vieron a Kakashi leyendo un libro naranja que los tres reconocieron inmediatamente.  
-¡ES ESE LIBRO PARA PERVERTIDOS!-dijo acusatoriamente Hanabi al ver el libro infame.  
-Presidente Kakashi deje su libro ya que la cantante esta aquí-informó Naruto.  
Kakashi vio dos mujeres y no sabía como era Hinata físicamente.  
-¿Quién es Hinata Hyuga?-preguntó Kakashi.  
-Yo-dijo la peliazul.  
-Uuummm. No eres muy llamativa pero eso no tiene que ver con el talento, aunque con unas retoques quedarás como una diva-examinó detenidamente el presidente a Hinata.  
-Gracias-agradeció la artista.  
-Quiero oírte cantar un fragmento de una canción-propuso Kakashi para ver como cantaba en vivo y sin arreglos.  
-¿Cuál?-preguntó la peliazul.  
-¿Qué le parece Amar y Querer?-propuso el peliblanco.  
-Bueno. Solo un pedacito, Ejem...-.  
"El que ama no puede pensar todo lo da, todo lo da,  
El que quiere pretende olvidar y nunca llorar y nunca llorar,  
El querer pronto puede acabar,  
El amor no conoce el final,  
Porque todos sabemos querer,  
Pero pocos sabemos amar".  
Kakashi aplaudió sinceramente solo ante esta pequeña muestra del talento de Hinata.  
-Eso fue impresionante-dijo admirado el presidente enmascarado.  
-Guau, si que has mejorado muchísimo. Y eso que yo te he oído muchas veces cantar-dijo Hanabi recordando las veces que oyó a su hermana cantar en el pasado.  
-¿Qué opina?-dijo Naruto.  
-Definitivamente tiene más potencial que la traidora de Sakura-declaró convencido el peliblanco.  
-¿Por qué tanto odio a Sakura?-cuestionó curiosa Hanabi.  
-Sakura era mi novia y me engañó con Sasuke Uchiha de la Disquera Abanico. Y ya había hecho un trato a mis espaldas para irse a su disquera con él-dijo Naruto muy resentido.  
-Auch. Lo siento-dijo la castaña.  
Naruto: En fin. Ella quiere eso y no le rogaré que regrese. Hinata puede superar los récords que Sakura consiguió si se empeña en ello.  
Hinata: Lo haré para que se sientan orgullosos de mi.  
Naruto: No lo dudo.  
Hinata: Pero cuando sea famosa quiero cantar en mi pueblo una vez al año. He oído de famosos que no honran al pueblo que los vio nacer y eso me molesta.  
Naruto: Eso aumentará tu popularidad con la gente y tus fans.  
Hanabi: Ya te vi en un letrero. La Princesa Byakugan en ciudad Hyuga próximamente. Compre sus boletos.  
Hinata: Ya me viiii, ya le viii (fantaseando sobre su futuro).  
Hanabi: Deja de ver comerciales de lotería.  
Hinata: Upps. Es muy pegajosa la frase.  
-Es hora de firmar tu contrato-informó el peliblanco.  
Kakashi le entregó un documento con las cláusulas y Hinata lo leyó junto con Hanabi para que estuviera todo en su lugar. Ambas al ser criadas por un hombre de negocios sabían como detectar problemas en cualquier contrato.  
-No hay problemas en nuestra opinión-declaró Hanabi.  
-Ni yo. Excepto que tengo una duda...¿Por qué tengo que vivir con Naruto?-preguntó Hinata.  
-Porque la empresa no tiene suficiente presupuesto para una casa de lujo ya que hay muchos famosos que las tienen y tú apenas estás comenzando y Naruto supervisará tu carrera personalmente. Cuando tu carrera crezca el dinero aumentará y podrás comprar una-informó Kakashi.  
-Está bien. Firmaré-aceptó Hinata.  
Hinata firmó y su carrera oficialmente empezó.  
-Hinata Hyuga "La Princesa Byakugan" pronto será conocida en el país y tal vez en el mundo-declaró Kakashi.  
Hinata fantaseaba con ello. Hanabi se alegró mucho porque el sueño de su hermana se cumplía y Naruto se prometió de que la vería crecer y estaría para ella.


	4. Chapter 4

Ascenso al estrellato  
Capitulo 4 EL EXITOSO DEBUT DE LA PRINCESA BYAKUGAN  
Hinata se mudó a la casa de Naruto. Eso con el motivo de que él supervisara mejor la carrera inicial de ella.  
-Bueno. Allá hay un cuarto al lado de mi habitación-  
-Gracias Naruto-agradeció Hinata.  
Hinata desempacó junto con Hanabi.  
-Al fin terminamos-suspiró la peliazul.  
-Mira a lo que vine y salí con otra cosa-dijo divertida Hanabi.  
-¿Cómo crees que vaya a reaccionar papá y mamá cuando se enteren de ésto?-preguntó Hinata a su hermana para conocer su opinión.  
-Se morirán de un infarto ya que cumpliste tu sueño. Prométeme que cuando sea tu primer concierto en un lugar muy famoso me consigues pases VIP-pidió Hanabi.  
-Claro-.  
Naruto entró a la habitación y las saludó.  
-Hola chicas. Veo que terminaron-  
-Si-.  
-Hable con mi equipo de trabajo. Se oyeron animados de que volverán a comenzar un nuevo proyecto musical con alguien nuevo-le dio a conocer Naruto.  
-Gracias-dijo Hinata.  
-¿Quiénes son?-preguntó la castaña.  
-Era el mismo equipo de trabajo que el que Sakura tenía en sus inicios-dio a conocer el mánager.  
-Oh. Ya veo-dijo Hinata.  
-¿Cuando los conoceré?-expresó su duda la peliazul.  
-El día de mañana-respondió el rubio.  
-Está bien. Espero poder llevarme bien con ellos-pensó la cantante.  
-Ellos seguro que te amarán-la animó Naruto.  
Al día siguiente Naruto la llevó a la Disquera Remolino a conocer al equipo de trabajo.  
-Se ve emocionante-expresó Hanabi.  
-Estoy nerviosa, ¿y si no les caigo bien?-preguntó nerviosa Hinata.  
-Les vas a caer muy bien, ya lo veras-aseguró Naruto.  
Los tres entraron y un grupo estaba reunido allí.  
-Hola Naruto-dijo un joven castaño de aspecto salvaje.  
-Hola Kiba, chicos les presento a Hinata Hyuga...la próxima superestrella de Japón-.  
Hinata estaba muy nerviosa.  
-H-Hola, m-mucho gusto-se presentó nerviosa la Hyuga.  
-Un gusto conocerte Hinata, soy Konohamaru-dijo un castaño muy animado.  
-Encantada de conocerte-le devolvió cortésmente el saludo.  
-Oye, quien es la chica caliente que se encuentra contigo-refiriéndose a Hanabi.  
Hanabi se sonrojó y se enojó por ser referida así.  
-¡SOY UNA DAMA, NO TE DIRIJAS ASI!-le gritó Hanabi ruborizada a Konohamaru.  
-Ella es Hanabi Hyuga, mi hermana, ella solo viene a acompañarme-señaló Hinata.  
-Mi nombre es Shino. Espero llevarme bien con usted-dijo un chico con gafas oscuras.  
-Será un honor trabajar con usted-expresó Hinata.  
-¡YO SOY ROCK LEE Y LLEVÓ LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD A LA BANDA!-expresó enérgicamente a Hinata.  
-Jijiji, mucho gusto-saludó la peliazul.  
-Yo soy Shikamaru y no pareces tan problemática como la pesada de Sakura-dijo el chico perezosamente.  
-Me han dicho algo al respecto-explicó Hinata.  
-Soy Chouji y le doy sabor a la banda-saludando a Hinata.  
-Encantada de conocerlo-asintió Hinata.  
-Ustedes trabajaran con ella para impulsar la carrera de esta chica y llevarla a la cima. Les aseguro que Hinata se lucirá en el escenario y será una experiencia inolvidable para todos ustedes-.  
-¡DE ACUERDO!-gritaron todos.  
Cabe decir que con el paso de los dias Hinata pasó entrenando para corregir los vicios de los cantantes amateur y pulir los puntos fuertes de Hinata.  
A los padres de Hinata les llegó la noticia de que ella logró cumplir su sueño dejándolos impresionados, y tendrían noticias de ella pronto.  
-Hinata, estás lista para sacar un álbum debut y tiene que ser una canción muy pegajosa y con ritmo-le sugirió Naruto.  
-Hace tiempo escribí una canción pero no se si sea la que ustedes quieran-.  
-Dejame escucharla a capela-ordenó Naruto.  
-Esta bien-.  
Hinata cantó la canción de memoria y Naruto quedó prendado de esa canción.  
-Eso fue estupendo, esa es la canción perfecta para lanzarte al público-.  
Trabajaron al menos en tres meses para sacar un disco debut y lanzaron a la televisión el video.  
Hanabi estaba en casa de sus padres y vio la televisión.  
Conductora: A continuación un nuevo sencillo que marca el debut de la cantante Hinata Hyuga La Princesa Byakugan a las masas.  
Salió un video donde Hinata salía en el video musical y sonaba la guitarra y los tambores en una canción pop-rock.  
Suillete  
Issee noo se de fumikomu goo rain bokura wa nanimo nanimo mada shiranu  
issen koete furikaeru to mou nai bokura wa nanimo nanimo mada shiranu  
udatte udatte udatteku kirameku ase ga koboreru no sa  
oboetenai koto mo takusan unatta darou  
daremo kare mo shiruetto da  
daiji ni shiteta mono wasureta furi o shitanda yo  
nanimo nai yo waraeru sa  
risei no ne omoidasu shounen  
bokura wa nanimokamo hoshigatta  
wakatatteiru tte aa kidzuiteiru tte  
tokei no hari wa hibi wa tomaranai  
ubatte ubatte ubatteku nagareru toki to kioku  
tooku tooku tooku ni natte  
oboetenai koto mo takusan hirotta darou  
daremo kare mo shiruetto  
sore de amaru koto shiranai furi o shitanda yo  
nanimo nai yo waraeru sa  
hirari to hirari to matteru  
konoha mo yo ni yureru to oto naku shousou nakusu  
dou shiteitai yo  
oboetenai koto mo takusan unatta kedo  
kitto zutto kawaranai mono ga aru  
koto o oshietekureta anata wa  
kieru kieru shiruetto  
daiji ni shitai mono motte otona ni narunda  
donna toki mo hanasazu ni mamoritsudzukeyou  
soshitara itsu no hi ni ka nanimokamo waraeru sa  
hirari to hirari to matteru  
konoha ga tondeyuku.  
-¡JAJAJAJAJA, ESO ESTUVO DE PELOS...LA CANCIÓN QUE HINATA HIZO EN EL FESTIVAL ESCOLAR LA LLEVÓ A SU ÁLBUM DEBUT, ESA TIENE QUE SER MI HERMANA!-gritó emocionada Hanabi quien tenía a su lado a sus padres.  
-Debo admitir que Hinata estaba bien en el video-opinó Hiashi.  
-Esa es mi niña-dijo Hana.  
-La loca de Hinata siempre logra lo que se propone, es toda una Hyuga-expresó orgulloso Neji.  
Varios días mas tarde la canción fue la sensación de la temporada. En iTunes era de las más solicitadas a nivel nacional y se estaba pensando en exportarla a nivel internacional pero debían llegar al público extranjero de alguna forma.  
Naruto llamó a Hinata que veía la televisión.  
-Hinata, ¿tengo una pregunta, ves la serie de Haruto Shippuden?-preguntó Naruto.  
-Si, compro el manga cada semana, ¿por qué?-.  
-Es que TV Tokio me llamó para saber si estarías interesada en que tu canción sea el opening de la serie y la de la película que van a hacer-.  
-¿Una película?-  
-Si, Haruto: The Last, la serie ya va acabar y al parecer Haruto y Chinata quedan juntos-.  
-SIIIIIIIIIIIII, AMO A ESA PAREJA, SABÍA QUE QUEDARÍAN JUNTOS-exclamó victoriosa Hinata.  
-Entonces ¿quieres que tu canción esté en el material promocional de la serie?-.  
-Por supuesto que si-aceptó Hinata.


	5. Chapter 5

Ascenso al estrellato  
Capítulo 5 MIRAI Y HINATA Y LA ENTREVISTA  
Hinata estaba muy emocionada en los últimos días. Su sencillo debut estaba en el primer lugar y era la rola del verano. En las calles se escuchaba la canción Silluete sonando a todo volumen.  
Hinata no acostumbraba a caminar con guardaespaldas como lo hacían todas las celebridades. En un día de descanso ella fue de compras gastando algo de su primer sueldo, que fue bastante jugoso, en ropa de fina calidad. Ella al ser de familia rica sabía como vestir, pero al venir sin permiso a la ciudad se quedó sin fondos. Ahora podía volver a acceder a esa ropas.  
Después de 2 horas, se sentó a comer sola. Muchos la reconocieron y empezaron a saludarla. En ese rato, ella vio a una niña que estaba llorando sola y fue a tratar de ver que le pasaba.

-Oye pequeñita, ¿por qué lloras?-preguntó maternalmente la ojiperla.

-Es que me perdí y no sé donde están mis papás-sollozos la pequeña niña.

-Quédate aquí, así tus papás te hallarán más fácilmente. Te haré compañía mientras ellos te encuentran-propuso Hinata.

-Gracias-dejó de llorar la pequeña.

En eso Hinata miró que la niña tenía un disco original y era el que ella había sacado a la venta.

-¿Es tuyo ese disco?-.

-Sí, es el de la Princesa Byakugan-le mostró orgullosa la chica.

Al ver la portada, la niña observó que la chica del disco estaba parada frente a sus narices.

-¿Tú eres Hinata Hyuga?-preguntó la niña asombrada.

-Sí, pequeña. ¿Deseas un autógrafo gratis?-sonrió la ojiperla.

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ!-aceptó muy gustosa la niña.

Hinata autografió el disco original que la pequeña había conseguido ese día. Incluso accedió a tomarse una foto.

-Gracias Princesa Byakugan-agradeció la pequeña.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó la chica.

-Mirai Sarutobi-le contestó la chica.

-¿Sarutobi? De casualidad eres pariente de Konohamaru Sarutobi-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Es mi primo mayor-.

-Él es integrante de mi banda. Lo viste en mi video-le recordó Hinata a la niña.

-Oh sí, hablé con él porque estuvo contigo en la canción-.

-Que bueno cariño-le dijo sonriente la cantante.

En ese momento, Asuma y Kurenai, los padres de la niña la hallaron.

-Mirai, no te nos vuelvas a perder así, nos tenías preocupada-le regañó muy preocupada Kurenai.

-Lo siento mami-le respondió Mirai.

Asuma vio a la cantante y la reconoció.

-¿Usted es la Princesa Byakugan?-le preguntó Asuma.

-Sí-.

-Oh, es un gusto conocerla. No nos dimos cuenta por la preocupación. Mirai se nos perdió y apenas la encontramos-se disculpó Kurenai.

-No se preocupe señora, cualquier padre y madre harían lo mismo-.

-Gracias por entretener a mi hija. Debe estar ocupada para cuidar de una niña-le dijo Kurenai con pena.

-No es nada, ella se acercó a mí y le di mi autógrafo-contó Hinata.

-Gracias por todo, señorita Hyuga, nos vemos-se despidió Asuma.

En eso Mirai le dio una invitación de cumpleaños muy infantil.

-Mañana es mi cumpleaños y usted será mi invitada de honor. Me gustaría mucho que venga-pidió Mirai con ojos soñadores.

-Bueno, mañana no tengo algo planeado. Voy a ir por ser tan amable-aceptó Hinata.

-!GRACIAS!-exclamó Mirai muy contenta.

La familia Sarutobi se fue y Hinata deseó que en un futuro tuviera hijos, pero no había conocido a su alma gemela. En ese momento, se imaginó a Naruto y ella con un pequeño varón rubio y una bebé de pelo azul. La chica se sonrojó ante la fantasía involuntaria y se fue del lugar caminando.  
Al mismo tiempo, una reportera de espectáculos caminaba preocupada. Su nombre era Tamaki y últimamente sus reportes han sido pésimos y su competencia han tenido las entrevistas exclusivas a muchísimas celebridades internacionales como Justin Bieber, Marc Anthony, etc.  
Había sido amenazada por TvTokio de que si no presentaba una entrevista que a la gente le atraiga sería despedida. El dia anterior había tratado de entrevistar en una ocasión a Sakura Haruno en la calle, pero ordenó a sus guardaespaldas que la arrojaran al basurero.

-Voy a ser despedida, ¡DIOS MÍO CONSÍGUEME UNA ENTREVISTA CON QUIEN SEA, APIÁDATE DE MÍ!-exclamó desesperada la mujer.

Justo en ese momento, Hinata iba caminando en la calle tarareando una canción desconocida. La reportera reconoció esa hermosa voz y contempló en su esplendor a la Princesa Byakugan sin guardaespaldas, sin ninguna entrevista y la sensación del momento.  
Tamaki interceptó a la velocidad de la luz a Hinata, quien se espantó por la sorpresa.

-¡PRINCESA BYAKUGAN, DEME UNA SIMPLE ENTREVISTA, SI NO ME VAN A DESPEDIR DE LA TELEVISIÓN, POR FAVOR!-suplicó Tamaki con lagtimas anime muy desesperada.

Hinata tuvo un pequeño sudor en la nuca por la petición inusual.

-¿Quiere entrevistarme? No he sido entrevistada aún y estoy libre. Si quiere puede hacerlo en mi casa hoy-aceptó Hinata sonriente.

-¡GRACIAS!-agradeció la reportera con lágrimas anime porque su empleo había sido salvado.

Dos horas más tarde, Hinata se hallaba en su casa con Tamaki. Naruto vio extrañado a la reportera y las saludó.

-Buenas tardes, ¿y esa mujer?-preguntó Naruto curioso.

-Buenas noches señor Uzumaki, mi nombre es Tamaki y deseo publicar una entrevista exclusiva con su cantante y debo obtener su permiso-le propuso la mujer.

-Hmp, nadie ha querido tener una entrevista con Hinata aún. Esto le traerá publicidad que tanto necesita en estos momentos-aceptó Naruto.

Naruto le firmó un contrato a Tamaki donde decía que si la entrevista era un éxito, la Disquera Remolino y Hinata cobrarían una comisión especial.  
La reportera colocó una cámara especial para grabar todo y ambas se sentaron.

-Muchas gracias por recibirme Hinata Hyuga. Es un honor estar en su presencia-empezó la reportera la entrevista y la cámara grababa todo.

-Oh, no soy una especie de diosa o reina para ser recibida con pomposidad-expresó algo incomodidad la peliazul.

-Pero eres la Princesa Byakugan-bromeó la reportera.

-Es sólo un sobrenombre-le explicó Hinata.

-¿De dónde salió ese apodo?-preguntó Tamaki.

-Es un mote que me ponían los lugareños en el lugar donde nací-contó Hinata.

-¿Dónde naciste?-.

-En la ciudad de Hyuga. Bueno, vivía en la Hacienda Hyuga en las orillas de la ciudad.-explicó Hinata.

-Tu apellido coincide con el nombre de tu pueblo-comentó divertida Tamaki.

-Sí, todo el mundo me lo dice-sonrió la ojiperla.

-¿Tienes familia?-.

-Sí, comenzaré con mi hermana menor. Se llama Hanabi Hyuga, no canta como yo, pero es muy buena con los instrumentos musicales y le gustaría meterse algún día en el negocio de la música. Mi hermano mayor, o mejor dicho mi primo, se llama Neji Hyuga. Es un empresario y dirigirá el negocio de mi padre en la hacienda donde viví-contó Hinata.

-¿Y qué hay de tus padres?-preguntó curiosa la reportera.

-Bueno, mi madre es Hana Hyuga y mi padre es Hiashi Hyuga. Dirigen la hacienda en las afueras de la Ciudad Hyuga. Se encarga el negocio de la vid en varias regiones de Japón-relató Hinata.

-¿Ellos apoyaron tu sueño de ser cantante?-cuestionó la mujer.

-No, solo mi hermana Hanabi lo hizo. Es que entrar al negocio de la música sin contactos es muy difícil. Solo fue suerte o el destino de que estoy aquí-contó Hinata.

-Hablando de eso, ¿cómo lograste entrar al negocio de la música?-cuestionó Tamaki.

-B-bueno, mi amigo y mánager Naruto Uzumaki me descubrió cantando en un bar y le fascinó mi voz. Me presentó al presidente de la Disquera Remolino Kakashi Hatake y me aceptó en sus filas-reveló Hinata.

-Oh, suena interesante. ¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó la reportera.

-Tengo 26 años. No me importa ocultar mi edad-.

-¿Cuáles son tus hobbies?-cuestionó la reportera.

-Cantar, escribir canciones en mi tiempo libre y presionar flores-reveló Hinata.

-¿Qué comidas te gustan y te disgustan?-

-Amo los roles de canela más que nada. Lo que no le gusta son los mariscos, más específicamente los camarones y los cangrejos-explicó Hinata.

-¿Tienes novio?-preguntó la chica.

-No, aún no. Espero caer enamorada alguna vez-dijo sonrojada la cantante.

-¿Estás interesada en algún famoso o celebridad?-.

-Fíjate que quiero evitar una relación con otra celebridad. Luego son muy infieles y soy de las personas que cree en el amor y el matrimonio-confesó Hinata.

-¿Qué esperas en un hombre?-.

-No espero nada, excepto cariño, respeto y amor. Espero algún día ser quedarme con un buen hombre-reveló Hinata.

-Suena muy bien. ¿Admiras a algún cantante?-preguntó la reportera.

-Tengo la influencia de muchos cantantes de todos los géneros, pero mi cantante favorita es Nana Mizuki. Es una lindura y su voz es hermosa-suspiró Hinata.

-¿Has tenido algún problema con alguna celebridad?-.

-No por ahora. Si me hallo en uno voy a salir con la cara en alto y defenderme-contestó decidida la ojiperla.

¿Esos ojos son tuyos o traes pupilentes?-cuestionó curiosa Tamaki.

-Así son todos en mi familia. Es una genética muy extraña, Naruto dice que son muy lindos...-dijo Hinata instintivamente, pero vio que había cometido una indiscreción y tapó su boca sonrojada.

-¿Tu representante? No me digas que te gusta tu mánager-dijo la reportera socarronamente.

-B-bueno, es muy lindo, amable y bastante guapo. Le estoy agradecida por darme la oportunidad de cumplir mi sueño. Confieso que me atrae físicamente, pero no llevo mucho tiempo conociéndolo. Quizás en un futuro mi corazón se sienta seguro de si decidirme por él o no-le respondió con sinceridad la mujer.

-Jijijiji, Hinata me ha gustado mucho esta entrevista. Gracias por dedicarnos un poco de tu tiempo. Esperamos tener más noticias de tus nuevos éxitos-finalizó la entrevista.

-De nada, cuando quieran-.

La cámara terminó de grabar y la entrevista concluyó.

-Hinata, ¿te gusto?-preguntó Naruto algo alagado.

-B-bueno, me agradas muchísimo, pero no te conozco aún del todo y tú tampoco a mí. Si algún día se diera algo nuestro debemos estar seguros de nuestros sentimientos. Tú aún no superas a Sakura-le contestó empática a Naruto.

-Eres un amor Hinata. Posiblemente algún día me enamore de tí, me agradas demasiado y me gusta estar a tu lado-reveló Naruto.

-Si algún día se deciden revelar su amor al publico, denme una exclusiva. Ya saben donde encontrarme-les avisó Tamaki.

-Gracias Tamaki. Me vas a dar más publicidad-.

-No, gracias a tí volveré al negocio-.

Varios días más tarde, llegó el día del cumpleaños de la pequeña Mirai. Hinata decidió asistir después de grabar una canción que saldría próximamente. Konohamaru la acompañó porque también fue invitado por ser casi un hermano mayor para Mirai.  
La fiesta de Mirai era grande y con muchos niños. La sorpresa que todos se llevaron al ver a la ídolo famosa en la celebración no se hizo esperar y los niños la rodearon.

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!-exclamó Hinata por la avalancha infantil.

Después de que se despejó un poco, los niños contemplaban a la cantante del momento.

-¡HINATA, LLEGASTE!-gritó Mirai súper feliz.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-saludó Hinata.

Todos las personas del lugar querían el autógrafo de Hinata y la pobre mujer tuvo que saciar los deseos de sus fanáticos.  
Media hora más tarde, hubo un problema con la música. Solo funcionaban el equipo de sonido, pero la computadora donde se reproducían las rolas no servía.

-Maldición, la música no sirve. Ya no habrá baile hasta que traiga otra computadora, pero no la traigo a la mano-dijo Asuma muy frustrado.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!-exclamó Mirai triste.

-Bueno, si lo desea puedo entretener a los niños-ofreció Hinata.

-Pero no tengo dinero para contratar sus servicios-le respondió el Sarutobi.

-No se preocupe. Hasta hace pocos meses solo cantaba para ganarme algo de comer. No quiero ver a Mirai triste-le explicó Hinata al padre de la niña.

-Me sacarías de un gran apuro-.

-Sólo necesito una guitarra-.

-Aquí tiene Hinata-le ofreció Konohamaru una guitarra acústica.

-Esto será como en los viejos tiempos-sonrió nostálgica Hinata.

Hinata se subió en la tarima de la casa y se sentó en una silla, apoyando la guitarra acústica y colocó frente a su cara.

-Hola chicos. Hubo un problema con la música, pero este será mi regalo especial a la cumpleañera-dijo Hinata.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-se emocionaron los niños, en especial Hinata.

Hinata empezó a tocar su guitarra acústica y comenzó a cantar a su público. Los niños y sus padres se acercaron todo lo que pudieron para contemplar este espectáculo único y empezaron a grabar con sus celulares.

Hinata:  
"Si me dieran a elegir una vez más,  
te elegiría sin pensarlo,  
es que no hay nada que pensar,  
que no existe ni motivo, ni razón  
para dudarlo ni un segundo  
porque tú has sido lo mejor, que tocó este corazón,  
y que entre el cielo y tú, yo me quedo contigo.

Si te dado todo lo que tengo,  
hasta quedar en deuda conmigo misma,  
y todavía preguntas si te quiero,  
tú de que vas,  
si no hay minuto de mi tiempo,  
que no me pasas por el pensamiento,  
y todavía preguntas si te quiero.

Si esto no es querer dime tú lo que será,  
si necesito de tus besos pa' que pueda respirar,  
y de tus ojos que van regalando vida,  
y que me dejan sin salida,  
y para que quiero salir,  
si nunca he sido tan feliz  
que te prefiero más que a nada en este mundo.

Si te dado todo lo que tengo,  
hasta quedar en deuda conmigo misma,  
y todavía preguntas si te quiero,  
tú de que vas,  
si no hay minuto de mi tiempo,  
que no me pasas por el pensamiento,  
y todavía preguntas si te quiero.

Oh y es que no ves que toda mi vida  
tan solo depende de tí.

Si te dado todo lo que tengo,  
hasta quedar en deuda conmigo misma,  
y todavía preguntas si te quiero,  
tú de que vas,  
si no hay minuto de mi tiempo,  
que no me pasas por el pensamiento,  
y todavía preguntas si te quiero,  
tú de que vas,  
si te dado todo lo que tengo,  
hasta quedar en deuda conmigo misma,  
y todavía preguntas si te quiero,  
tú de que vas.

La pequeña audiencia gritó maravillada por la rola de Hinata. Chicos y grandes quedaron cautivados por la voz de la mujer y para los que no la conocían empezaron a ganarse la admiración por la chica cantante.  
Hinata cantó todas las canciones de su disco e incluso una inéditas que ella escribió en su juventud. El concierto duró dos horas.

-Gracias por dejarme cantarles. Esperen mis siguientes éxitos y diviértanse en la fiesta-.

Todos aplaudieron y la fiesta se reanudó. Hinata comió porque tenía mucha hambre y sed. Esperó una hora para que su garganta se relajara porque podía dañarse su voz.

-Gracias Hinata por hacer mi fiesta un éxito. Siempre seré tu mayor fan-dijo agradecida la niña.

-Te lo agradezco mucho. Me voy porque estoy exhausta. Adiós-.

Hinata se fue a casa para descansar. Lo que ella no sabía es que los espectadores de su concierto improvisado subieron fotos en las redes sociales y los videos se colaron en Youtube. Tuvieron un montón de visitas llamando la atención del medio internacional aún más.  
Naruto se dio cuenta de esto y se reunió con el presidente Kakashi.

-Mire señor presidente, el pequeño concierto en una fiesta de cumpleaños de la sobrina de Konohamaru alzaron las búsquedas de todas sus canciones y aumentó su popularidad superando a Sakura en la lista-presentó Naruto las estadísticas.

-¿Quién diría que una buena acción de Hinata le daría una buena recompensa? Sakura debe arder en llamas en cuanto se entere-sonrió Kakashi.

-Por cierto no está usando su mascarilla, ¿por qué?-.

-Tengo una cita. Es un secreto-dijo Kakashi.

-Espero que le vaya bien-.


	6. Chapter 6

Ascenso al estrellato  
Capitulo 6 LA CITA DEL MANAGER Y LA CANTANTE  
La carrera de Hinata iba hacia la cima poco a poco. Su concierto caritativo a Mirai tuvo record de visitas en YouTube y aumentó los fans que ella poseía.  
Hinata descansaba en su casa y escribía una canción que deseaba terminar desde hace mucho. Naruto entró y la saludó.

-Hola Hinata, adivina quién tuvo visitas en la red por un concierto privado. Esta nena-señaló Naruto a la cantante.

-No pensaba aumentar mi popularidad. Solo quería ver feliz a Mirai, eso es todo-dijo Hinata.

-Lo sé, eres una chica muy buena con todos. Por eso me gustas-dijo Naruto sin querer.

Hinata se sonrojó por la inesperada confesión de su mánager.

-N-Naruto, ¿qué cosas dices?-comentó sonrojada la mujer.

-Perdón por incomodarte, es que pensé en voz alta-se disculpó Naruto.

-No te preocupes, es que tú también me gustas mucho. Nunca he tenido novio y me pongo nerviosa por el asunto-dijo muy sonrojada la mujer.

-Lo sé y quiero proponerte algo. Hinata Hyuga, ¿quieres tener una cita con tu humilde mánager?-se arrodilló el rubio.

-Con mucho gusto saldré contigo, Naruto. Es un hombre muy bueno y me agrada su presencia-sonrió Hinata.

Naruto besó la mano de Hinata y la mujer se sonrojó ligeramente por la acción de rubio.  
En la noche, Hinata se vistió con un elegante vestido negro muy hermoso y su cabello estaba muy bien peinado. Su maquillaje era ligero y remarcaba su belleza natural.  
Naruto estaba en un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa azul marino de marca fina. Se veia muy guapo así.

-Vamos señorita Hyuga-tomó su brazo el rubio.

-Bueno, señor Uzumaki-respondió Naruto.

Naruto se llevó a Hinata a un restaurante muy elegante y fueron a la entrada.

-Quiero una mesa para dos-dijo Naruto.

-El restaurante está lleno y no hicieron reservaciones-dijo el recepcionista.

-Pero es mi primera cita con mi novia-reclamó Naruto.

-No me interesa, debió haber hecho reservaciones-dijo el recepcionista.

-Mejor vámonos, Naruto. No quiero problemas-pidió Hinata a su novio.

Los dos se retiraron y Naruto suspiraba porque quería una cita elegante con su cortejada y no salió bien.

-Lo lamento, Hinata. Discúlpame por no haberte dado una buena noche-lamentó Naruto.

-No te preocupes. Vamos a cualquier otro restaurante, me gustaría unos tacos-pidió Hinata.

Naruto recordó un incidente similar con Sakura y ella se enojó durante días con él. A diferencia de ella, Hinata era un amor y le sugirió otro lugar.

-Gracias por ser tan comprensiva-le agradeció Naruto.

Naruto se llevó a un restaurante mexicano en la ciudad y todos los que vieron entrar a la cantante abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-¡ES LA PRINCESA BYAKUGAN!-señaló una adolescente fan.

Todos murmuraban emocionados al verla entrar en un restaurante de bajo nivel como ese.  
El afortunado camarero la reconoció porque le gustaba sus canciones y la atendió:

-Bienvenida al Sabor de México. ¿Qué desea pedir?-preguntó el camarero.

-Deme dos tacos de carne asadita, dos de chorizo y tres de carne al pastor-pidió Hinata.

El camarero abrió los ojos muy sorprendido y le preguntó:

-Disculpe la pregunta, pero ¿qué no las artistas hacen dieta para conservar su figura?-preguntó el camarero extrañado.

-Y morir de hambre y ser anoréxica. No gracias-respondió Hinata sonriendo.

-Yo quiero una orden tostadas de pollo con harta salsa y empanadas de carne con papa-pidió Naruto.

-Enseguida sale la orden-salió el mesero y fue a sacar una orden.

El cocinero vio que su clienta era la cantante de moda y se esforzó para hacer una comida deliciosa.  
Un paparazzi y su camarógrafo casualmente habían terminado de comer y vieron una oportunidad para sacar un reportaje.  
Se acercaron a la mesa donde Hinata y Naruto estaban sentados y los comenzaron a entrevistar.

-Oh señorita Hinata Hyuga, es un privilegio estar frente a frente, ¿puede concederme una entrevista corta? Es para sus fans-pidió el paparazzi.

-Seguro, mi comida aún no está servida-aceptó Hinata.

-Gracias, ¿cuánto le gusta la comida mexicana?-preguntó el entrevistador.

-Me encanta. Es de las comidas más variadas del mundo y adoró su sabor. La comía seguido antes de debutar como cantante porque es barata, pero muy sabrosa-confesó Hinata.

-Ahora que es cantante, ¿no le gustaría cenar en lugares caros y elegantes?-.

-De hecho veníamos del restaurante 5 Estrellas El Arte Eterno es una Explosión, pero no hicimos reservación y prácticamente nos negaron el paso, pero ni modos. Mi amigo Naruto y yo estábamos en una cita conociéndonos mejor, pero nos echaron fríamente del lugar y estamos aquí cenando rico y barato-les respondió Hinata.

-Oh, el restaurante El Arte Eterno es una Explosión no los dejó comer. Que mal-.

-No importa, mi acompañante Naruto y yo estamos cenando tranquilamente y no dejaremos que malos incidentes nos amarguen la noche-finalizó Hinata con el tema.

-¿Su acompañante es su mánager?-.

-Sí, soy Naruto Uzumaki. Invité a esta bella señorita a una romántica velada, pero no nos permitieron pasar y andamos aquí. Me gusta mucho este sitio, te atienden con una sonrisa sincera y agradable-opinó Naruto.

-Esperamos que pasen una agradable velada. Gracias por la entrevista, señorita Hyuga-se despidieron los reporteros.

-De nada, gracias por ser tan amables-sonrió Hinata.

Los paparazzis se fueron y quedaron solos en su mesa.

-Me sorprende la paciencia que tienes con la prensa-alabó Naruto.

-Ellos quieren saber cosas de mí y solo respondo. No es tanto pedir, a menos que sea muy privado para mí-explicó Hinata.

En ese instante, una chica de 15 años se acercó y le suplicó:

-Deme su autógrafo Princesa Byakugan-dijo la muchacha.

-¿A nombre de quién?-.

-Hikari-respondió la chica.

-Para Hikari con amor Hinata Hyuga, la Princesa Byakugan-deletreó en su playera.

-Gracias, la amo-se fue la muchacha feliz.

Naruto sonrió al ver la devoción de Hinata por su público y se estaba enamorando de ella.

-Hinata, eres un ángel, ¿lo sabías?-.

-N-Naruto, me están apenando tus halagos-sonrió ruborizada la chica.

-Hablo en serio. Me encanta estar contigo, bendita la hora en que te conocí-.

Naruto y Hinata empezaron a comer al ser servida sus pedidos y disfrutaron su velada.

-Brindo por esta velada-comentó Naruto sosteniendo una botella de Coca Cola de vidrio.

-Salud-brindó Hinata.

Ambos sostuvieron sus botellas y las chocaron. Terminaron de comer y después de que se levantaron el dueño los interceptó.

-Señorita Hyuga, gracias por comer en nuestro restaurante. ¿Le gustó el servicio y la comida?-preguntó el dueño.

-Claro que sí, señor-sonrió la mujer.

-¿Les gustaría tomarse una foto con todos los empleados y conmigo para colgarlo en la pared?-preguntó el señor.

-Encantada-asintió Hinata.

Hinata y Naruto se reunieron con todos los que trabajaban allí y se tomaron una fotografía. Después de eso, Hinata dejó su firma en la pared y una dedicatoria especial al restaurante por ser buenos anfitriones.

-Gracias señorita Hyuga-sonrió el dueño.

-Nos vemos. Voy a volver pronto-prometió Hinata.

Mientras Naruto conducía en el carro, Hinata usaba su teléfono y escribía en su Twitter:

-El Restaurante Sabor de México me atendieron de maravilla. Me encantó la rica comida que me trajeron, definitivamente volveré. Los invito a comer allí-escribió la ojiperla.

Naruto en un foco rojo le preguntó:

-¿Estás promocionando ese restaurante?-.

-Sí-.

-A mi me gustó. De veras que me la pasé muy bien esta noche. Fue una agradable velada-sonrió feliz el ojiazul.

-Gracias por la cita, me divertí mucho. Espero salir de nuevo contigo-deseó la chica.

-Claro que lo haré, de veras-prometió el rubio.

A la tarde siguiente, Hinata descansaba de un ensayo porque se preparaba para su primer concierto en la ciudad. Veía la televisión y curiosamente salió la entrevista casual en el restaurante mexicano.

-¡NARUTO, ESTAMOS EN TELEVISIÓN!-exclamó Hinata.

Naruto fue a la sala y miró el reportaje para ver que critica recibía.

-Ayer en la noche, se captó a la cantante Hinata Hyuga en una cena con un galán en un restaurante mexicano de baja alcurnia en Tokio-dijo un conductor.

-La artista concedió una breve entrevista donde expresó su gusto por la comida mexicana y se queja de un famosísimo restaurante en la ciudad-introdujo una conductora.

La entrevista se corrió y todo el país lo vio.

-Que groseros fueron en ese restaurante. Veo porque fueron a parar allí. Pero la famosa cantante habló mil maravillas del lugar donde estaban. Debió ser una comida deliciosa para que los promocionara encantada-expresó el conductor.

-Incluso una publicación en Twitter dio su buena crítica allí y subió una foto con los empleados y el dueño del lugar-explicó la conductora.

El reportaje terminó y Naruto sonrió por lo ocurrido.

-Parece que la televisión te adora. Las estadísticas dicen que tu popularidad aumentó mucho desde ayer y que la foto que subiste se volvió viral-informó Naruto.

-No he entrado a mi Twitter-.

Hinata entró a su cuenta y gritó espantada:

-¡KYAAAA, TENGO 2 MILLONES DE COMENTARIOS Y MUCHOS RETWITS!-gritó en shock la mujer.

-El poder de las redes sociales-bromeó Naruto.

Mientras tanto, el pequeño restaurante mexicano no se daba abasto porque la inocente promoción de Hinata atrajo un montón del clientes al lugar y el dueño agradecía a Dios por enviarle a un ángel con ojos perlados para mejorar su humilde negocio.


	7. Chapter 7

Ascenso al estrellato  
Capitulo 7 PREMIOS JUVENTUD JAPÓN Y UN DUETO INESPERADO

mvp187hx: Sale tu orden.

Vico888: Ve a comprar tus tacos.

Emperor92: Cuando quieras hablar aquí estoy en mi cuenta.

MadeNaruHina26: Gracias por tu apoyo.

(Nota: Si desean leer más historias vayan a la cuenta de MadeNaruhina26. Ella fue mi inspiración para empezar a escribir. Si quieren relatos del mundo real de Naruhina, ella tiene las historias perfectas para eso).

Hinata estaba parada frente a una multitud de gente. Era su primer evento con cientos de fans y se quedó congelada. Se suponía que iba a hacer un dúo con el famoso cantante Darui, pero para su mala suerte estaba muy borracho ese día y no sabía que hacer con tanta gente.

Flashback

Naruto iba feliz ese día. Hinata practicaba una nueva canción que ella escribió hace años para la boda de un amigo en su hacienda.

-¿Cómo va tu canción, Hinata?-preguntó Naruto.

-Ya está casi lista. Espero que te guste-le dijo la ojiperla.

Hinata le cantó la canción y Naruto la escuchó. El encontró el problema.

-Parece que esa canción es para un dúo. Un hombre y una mujer enamorados. ¿Quieres que te ayude?-preguntó Naruto.

-¿Sabes cantar?-preguntó la peliazul.

-Sí, pero me gusta más la música. Una vez quise cantar, pero me dieron una puñalada en la espalda y mi sueño pereció-suspiró Naruto.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó curiosa la mujer.

-Antes estaba en una banda. Yo cantaba a coro con Sasuke Uchiha, pero él se hizo solista y la banda se separó. No pude reunir a la banda y perdí la inspiración-contó Naruto algo triste.

-Lo siento mucho, Naruto-.

-Descuida, me gustará recordar algo bueno cantando contigo-sonrió el representante.

Naruto y Hinata practicaron la canción bastante. La perfeccionaron y la chica se impresionó de que Naruto supiera cantar tan bien en vivo.

-Me gusta tu estilo. Eres un cantante frustrado, tu voz sería escuchada como la mía-declaró la Hyuga.

-No lo sé, pero ya acabamos la canción. Por cierto, te tengo una gran noticia, estas invitada a los Premios Juventud Japón para cantar allí junto con Darui-le avisó Naruto.

-Darui, he escuchado como canta y me agrada su estilo-opinó Hinata.

Llegó el día y Hinata conoció al famoso cantante Darui. Resultó ser peor de lo que ella imaginaba. El cantante era bastante alcohólico y no tendía a seguir órdenes.

-¡LES DIJE QUE QUERÍA MI CAFÉ CON EXTRA CAPUCHINO!-ordenó altivamente el cantante.

Hinata experimentaba lo que era tratar con divos que tenían los zumos en la cabeza e imploraba que la mataran si se volvía así.

-¿Por qué no llega ese cantante de quinta?-preguntó Naruto a Kakashi.

-Se niega a trabajar si le cambian la letra de la canción. Dice que suena demasiado cursi-le dijo el peliblanco.

Hinata tuvo un tic nervioso en el ojo y llegó a su límite. Cada canción para ella era como sus bebés y nadie, absolutamente nadie, se mete con sus horas de inspiración.  
Hinata salió de la cabina y se oyó un portazo en el camerino de Darui.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES?!-.

-¡NO VAS A METERTE CON MIS CANCIONES, BORRACHO ENGREÍDO!-se oyó gritar a Hinata en el lugar.

Todos vieron a Hinata arrastrar a Darui de su oreja, como niño castigado.

-¡DUELE, DUELE, DUELE!-se quejó el moreno.

Hinata estaba molesta, como pocas veces en su vida, ante la actitud de su compañero asignado.  
Darui fue obligado a trabajar esos días por los corporativos. Nadie se había atrevido a contrariarlo a excepción de Hinata.  
Llegó el día en que los Premios Juventud Japón se llevaron a cabo. Un montón de público llegó al lugar y Hinata se preparaba en el camerino con su maquillaje y su vestido de gala.  
Naruto entró y miró a Hinata encontrándola hermosa.

-Estás muy bella, Hinata-dijo Naruto admirado.

-Gracias Naruto, eres muy amable-dijo sonrojada la Hyuga.

Hinata y Naruto se fueron en su carro y llegaron a la alfombra roja. Todos fotografiaban a la pareja y se metieron al lugar.  
Para mala suerte de Naruto, se toparon con las dos personas que menos deseaba ver en el mundo: Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha.

-Hola perdedor-saludó burlón Sasuke.

-Hola imbécil-le devolvió el saludo el rubio.

-Así que esta es la cantante que me sustituyó-mencionó Sakura menospreciando a Hinata.

-Sakura Haruno, me gusta su trabajo-le dijo Hinata reconociendo, a pesar de todo, la trayectoria de la pelirrosa.

-Así es, dudo que puedas tener una carrera como la mía-comentó de forma engreída la otra cantante.

Hinata no prestó atención y miraba fijamente a Sakura, molestándola de sobremanera.

-¿Qué tanto me miras, tonta?-preguntó molesta la mujer.

-Es mi imaginación o te operaste los pechos-comentó Hinata.

-¡¿QUÉ TE IMPORTA?! ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN ESTÁS OPERADA!-.

-No, yo estoy natural. Estoy cómoda con mi cuerpo-dijo sonriendo la chica.

Ese comentario molestó en gran sobremanera a Sakura.

-¡VÁMONOS SASUKE!-.

Sakura tomó del brazo a Sasuke y se marchó furiosa de allí. Hinata estaba confusa y Naruto se moría de la risa.

-¡JAJAJJAJA, MUY BUENA, HINATA!-dijo entre carcajadas el rubio.

-¿Dije algo malo?-preguntó confundida Hinata.

-Sakura siempre ha tenido un complejo con el tamaño de sus pechos. Siempre fue plana y deseaba tener implantes. Tu comentario la molestó bastante, nadie en su vida le había hablado así-contó Naruto.

-Upps, se me chispó-dijo algo apenada la peliazul.

-Descuida, vamos a tomar nuestros asientos-le indicó el rubio.

Naruto se sentó a lado de Hinata y el evento se llevó a cabo. El evento era la sensación del año y numerosos premios se dieron en la noche. Llegó el momento en que la cantante Sakura Haruno se presentó con su sencillo Masoquista, dejando a Hinata algo preocupada por la letra.

-Oye Naruto, ¿no ves algo raro en Sakura?-preguntó Hinata.

-¿Qué cosa ves?-.

-Bueno, sus labios y la canción no coordinan. Está usando playback-determinó Hinata algo molesta.

Para una cantante apasionada como Hinata, usar playback a estas alturas de su carrera era un horrible sacrilegio.

-Si alguien de los paparazzis se da cuenta, puede ser un problema para ella-comentó Naruto.

En eso la famosa actriz de películas Koyuki Kazahana presentó la categoría de Mejor Canción del año.

-¡LA GANADORA DE LA CANCIÓN DEL AÑO ES HINATA HYUGA CON SILLUETE!-determinó la actriz.

Hinata no estaba enterada de que su canción estaba nominada a una categoría tan importante. La Hyuga subió al escenario y recibió su premio.

-No sé que decir, no me dijeron nada sobre que mi canción se volviera tan popular que merecía el premio de la canción del año. Gracias a todos mis fans por esto y esto se lo dedico a mi familia que me están viendo en casa y a los que me han impulsado en mi sueño-dio su discurso la mujer.

Todos aplaudieron y Hinata se preparó para cantar al lado de Darui en varios minutos.

Flashback fin

Hinata no sabía que hacer ante esta situación. No estaba preparada para manejar tanto publico y su compañero le quedó muy mal.

-¡DARUI NO HA LLEGADO!-regañó Naruto a los productores de la disquera.

-Parece que se fue de borracho y no aparecerá en escenario-le dijeron al ojiazul.

Naruto veía que Hinata se había congelado por los nervios y porque la canción no sería lo mismo sin un chico que la acompañara.  
Naruto suspiró y se armó de valor para salvar la reputación de su cantante y amiga. El rubio apareció en el escenario y todos se sorprendieron de verlo.  
Hinata lo vio y perdió los nervios. No sabía que hacía allí y el ojiazul habló por el micrófono.

-¡DARUI TUVO PROBLEMAS PERSONALES Y NO PODRÁ ASISTIR EN ESTA NOCHE!-les informó Naruto al público.

Enseguida muchos comenzaron a abuchearlos y Naruto empezó a aclarar todo:

-¡EL SHOW TIENE QUE CONTINUAR Y LA PRINCESA BYAKUGAN CANTARÁ SU NUEVO SENCILLO QUE CON TANTO ESFUERZO ESCRIBIÓ PARA SUS FANS CON SU SERVIDOR NARUTO UZUMAKI!-declaró sorpresivamente al publico.

Todos, en especial Hinata, quedaron sorprendidos por la noticia.

-Naruto, ¿en serio vas a cantar conmigo?-preguntó emocionada la chica.

-Soy el único que se sabe la canción y tenemos una buena sincronización-sonrió el Uzumaki para darle seguridad emocional a la ojiperla.

La música comenzó a sonar y ambos empezaron a cantar:

Naruto:  
Tanto busqué,  
¿cuanto encontré?,  
tanto perdí, ¿cuánto gané?,  
tantos amores y desamores  
no hicieron bien,  
dejándome el alma vacía.

Hinata:  
Llegas a mí,  
para sanarme,  
para enseñarme  
como vivir,  
quitas mis miedos,  
solo te importa hacerme feliz,  
como nadie lo hacía.

Naruhina:  
¿Cómo he de pagarte,  
por tanto amarme?,  
perdón, quisiera bajar las estrellas,  
para regalarte una de ellas,  
que brille en tus noches  
y amaneceres,  
perdón, no sé si me alcance la vida,  
para ser siempre el calor  
que calme tus manos frías,  
y siempre cuidar tu sonrisa.

Naruto:  
Tanta bondad,  
cuánta verdad,  
tantos abrazos fueron mi paz,  
pintas el cielo,  
eres el tiempo y la tempestad,  
que vino a cambiar mi sequía,  
¿Cómo he de pagarte,  
por tanto amarme?,

Hinata:  
perdón, quisiera bajar las estrellas,  
para regalarte una de ellas,  
que brille en tus noches  
y amaneceres,  
perdón, no sé si me alcance la vida,  
para ser siempre el calor  
que calme tus manos frías,  
y siempre cuidar tu sonrisa.

Naruhina:  
¿Cómo he de pagarte,  
por tanto amarme?,  
perdón, quisiera bajar las estrellas,  
para regalarte una de ellas,  
que brille en tus noches  
y amaneceres,  
perdón, no sé si me alcance la vida,  
para ser siempre el calor  
que calme tus manos frías,  
y siempre cuidar tu sonrisa.

Después de que la canción terminó, todos empezaron a aplaudir con mucha euforia y algunos lloraron por la bella melodía. Nunca pensaron que pudiera ser tan llamativa y preciosa la letra.  
Mientras tanto, Sakura veía con furia y envidia como la peliazul era más aclamada que ella. Sasuke estaba planeando como hacer que Hinata se uniera a sus filas como lo hizo con Sakura y notó lo sexy y hermosa que era. Lástima para él que no le resultará su treta con la Princesa Byakugan.


	8. Chapter 8

Ascenso al estrellato  
Capitulo 8 INTENTO DE SEDUCCIÓN UCHIHA

MadeNaruHina26: Este capítulo será bastante divertido porque Sasuke intentará seducir a Hinata sin éxito.

Emperor92: Todos quieren ver sufrir a Sasusaku. Aquí está.

Vico888: Que bueno que te gustó.

alexzero: Como tu lo pediste, el sufrimiento de los traicioneros comienza.

Sasuke Uchiha era el hijo del dueño de la Disquera Abanico, Fugaku Uchiha. Siempre había conseguido lo que él se proponía, incluso con métodos sucios. En los Premios Juventud Japón, vio a la hermosa cantante Hinata Hyuga siendo manejada por su rival y ex amigo Naruto Uzumaki.  
Aunque Sakura era buena, ésta ya había caído en el punto donde ella se daba aires de diva, y el Uchiha quería una nueva artista que llamara la atención.  
Usando sus contactos, consiguió el número privado de Hinata y la llamó para proponerle un trato.

-Bueno-dijo Hinata.

-Hinata Hyuga, habla el representante de Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha. Estoy interesado en usted y deseo tomar un café con usted-propuso en su modo seductor el pelinegro.

-Lo siento, estoy muy ocupada en la semana. Nos vemos-se despidió Hinata.

Hinata colgó repentinamente y Sasuke quedó sorprendido y furioso.  
Mientras tanto, Hinata suspiraba por lo ocurrido. Aunque parecía inocente en cosas del amor, no era estúpida. Cualquiera con una buena inteligencia y sentido común se daría cuenta que Sasuke pretendía llevársela a su disquera por su talento.  
Naruto llegó y Hinata le comunicó lo ocurrido a su mánager.

-Genial, ahora Sasuke está como ave carroñera tratando de llevarte como sea a sus filas. No le hagas caso, él sabe envolver a las chicas, así me robó a Sakura hace unos años-recordó con pesar esa vez.

-No tienes nada que preocuparte. Yo no te dejaré solo, me gustas mucho para abandonarte por un rico estirado. Los he conocido a lo largo de mi vida-sonrió la Hyuga.

Hinata por venir de una familia muy adinerada, fue obligada a conocer a chicos de su nivel social y todos eran muy engreídos y creían tener el mundo a sus pies. En cuanto vio a Sasuke rápidamente lo catalogó como uno más de ese tipo.

-Gracias Hinata, no sé que me pasaría si me dejaras-confesó el rubio triste.

Hinata sonrió y le dio un beso en el rostro al rubio sorprendiéndolo.

-No pienso dejarte por nada. Gracias a tí cumplí mi sueño y eres un gran sujeto-sonrió la muchacha.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Sus miradas se conectaron de forma inexplicable. Sus rostros se acercaron y se besaron de forma casta y pura. Cuando se separaron, Hinata se alejó y se tapó la cara ruborizada por la acción.

-Lo siento Naruto, fue sin querer-se disculpó Hinata muy apenada.

Naruto fue hacía ella y la miró a los ojos. Hinata no lo veía directo a los ojos por pura vergüenza por su impulso.

-Hinata, no te avergüences de un inocente beso. Ya somos novios y es normal que nos besemos así-le dijo el rubio.

Hinata sonrió ruborizada por la hermosa situación que atravesaba en su vida. No tenía muchos días en que Naruto y Hinata empezaron a salir. Aún no se había divulgado a la prensa hasta que ellos lo vieran necesario.

Flashback  
Naruto y Hinata celebraban el éxito paulatino que tuvieron con la canción ¿Cómo he de pagarte?  
Las visitas en YouTube eran tantas que se había convertido en uno de los videos con más visitas en la historia y aumentaba.

-Hinata, sabía que no me había equivocado al confiar en tu talento cuando te vi en ese bar-comentó el ojiazul.

-Gracias por todo, Naruto. Me salvaste ese día-agradeció Hinata sinceramente.

-Ambos nos tenemos que apoyarnos uno al otro. El problema con Darui estaba más allá de tu control y esa canción debía salir-le mencionó el mánager.

-Lo bueno es que nos fue muy bien. No sé como pagarte este favor-.

-Solo quédate a mi lado, Hinata. Solo eso te pido-le pidió el Uzumaki.

Hinata sonrió y abrazó a Naruto sorprendiéndolo.

-Jamás me iré de tu lado. Eres mi mejor amigo-le dijo Hinata.

-¿Sólo me ves como un amigo?-preguntó Naruto algo serio.

-Me haces sentir muy segura y me agradas muchísimo. Pero no sé como te sientas con respecto a mí-.

-Eres una gran mujer. Eres tierna, buena, agradable y me haces sentir calma en mi interior-señaló Naruto.

-Por cierto, es San Valentín. Te tengo unos chocolates especiales para tí con todo mi cariño-le confesó la Hyuga.

Hinata le dio unos deliciosos chocolates en forma de corazón a su representante y se éste se sentía alagado. Nunca nadie le dio un presente en día de San Valentín ni el día Blanco.

-Gracias Hinata, no te hubieras molestado en darme un regalo-sonrió feliz el rubio.

-Es algo que yo quise hacer, me gustas mucho-confesó la muchacha de nuevo.

-No sé que hice para seguirte gustando, pero ahora puedo decirte que tú también me gustas demasiado. Me enamoré de tí-también confesó el ojiazul.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó esperanzada la peliazul.

-Claro que si, créeme cuando te digo que estoy loco por tí. No me he sentido tan bien con alguien más en toda mi vida-expresó sinceramente el Uzumaki.

-¿Y Sakura?-.

-Eso es pasado. No es nada a comparación de lo que tú me provocas. Haría cualquier cosa para verte feliz-mencionó convencido Naruto.

-¿Incluso capturarías por mí a Articuno en el Everest?-cuestionó ilusionada la Hyuga.

-Vamo a calmarno, Hinata-bromeó el Uzumaki.

-Jijiji, era un chiste. Pero me halaga saber que yo te sea de tu interés, me pregunto si podríamos salir como novios-expresó algo tímida la Hyuga.

-Sería un gran honor salir contigo Hinata, yo te iba a proponerte lo mismo-aceptó Naruto.

Los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos. No podían contener la emoción de saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Ambos se dieron un enorme abrazo por la alegría y charlaron toda esa tarde.

Flashback fin

-Jejeje, es que no hemos entrado a ese nivel en nuestra relación-comentó apenada la Hyuga.

-Ya poco a poco nos agarraremos confianza-finalizó sonriente el rubio.

Algunos días más tarde, Hinata se encontraba comiendo sola en una cafetería. Naruto había tenido que atender un asunto urgente y no sabía cuanto iba a tardar.  
Lo malo del asunto es que por una casualidad o quizás por un aviso, es que Sasuke de repente entró al lugar y Hinata quedó sorprendida y algo fastidiada de que tendría que lidiar de alguna manera con el Uchiha.

-Hola preciosa. No creí que te encontraría aquí-comentó Sasuke en su modo ligue.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-preguntó seria la cantante.

-Tengo contactos en todos lados. Soy muy influyente-comentó presumidamente pelinegro.

-¿Alguien te vino con el chisme, verdad?-preguntó la peliazul incrédula.

-Me descubriste, pero me reservaré el nombre de la persona que me avisó-le respondió Sasuke.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-preguntó Hinata.

-Bueno, solo deseo tener su más sincera amistad con usted. Es una afamada artista y es digna de respeto-expresó el ojinegro.

-Hmp, hay tantas cantantes y solo quiere hacer algo conmigo. ¿Qué te traes entre manos?-mencionó la artista algo sospechosa.

-Hmp, no eres tan ingenua como yo pensaba. La verdad es que has captado mi atención y eso es algo muy difícil de hacer. Has roto bastantes récords con poco tiempo en tu carrera y varios te quieren en sus filas. Me gustaría tenerte como una valiosa aliada en la industria musical-expresó el Uchiha.

Hinata no se trataba el cuento de que solo la quería por su talento. A pesar de que no era una mujer que pretendiera destacar por su belleza física, estaba consciente de que era lo suficientemente hermosa como para llamar la atención de mujeriegos como el que tenía enfrente.

-¿Una alianza? Está consciente de que la disquera a la que pertenezco es rival de la suya. No soy una especie de doble cara-expresó Hinata algo molesta.

-No la voy a obligar a hacer algo que le incomode. Solo le venía a ofrecer una amistad, eso es todo-expresó Sasuke algo irritado.

-Es halagadora su oferta señor Uchiha, pero tendré que rechazar su propuesta. Si soy su amiga, Naruto no va a tomarlo bien, y tampoco mi equipo de trabajo, así que no acepto-rechazó rotundamente la Hyuga.

Sasuke se estaba quedando sin opciones. Su galantería y encanto natural no había surtido ningún efecto en la Hyuga y sería demasiado difícil infiltrarse en su vida diaria.

-¿Naruto te trata bien? Puedo darte aún más que lo que tu disquera te da-trató de convencer Sasuke.

-Dinero no me hace falta. Provengo de una familia acomodada y puedo sobrevivir sin lujos-comentó la peliazul convencida.

-Así que esta es tu última palabra-finalizó sin más argumentos el pelinegro.

-Sí. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo a una grabación a la cual debo llegar-se despidió la mujer.

-¿Te puedo llevar?-trató por última vez el chico insistente.

-No, me gusta caminar-negó la Hyuga.

Hinata pagó su cuenta y dejó a Sasuke furioso. Jamás había sido rechazado de esa manera y no descansaría hasta que ella le suplicara estar con él.  
La cantante caminaba muy irritada por la calle. Nunca había encontrado en su vida a alguien tan descarado y ambicioso como ese sujeto. No le bastó llevarse a Sakura y ahora la quería como un niño con un juguete nuevo.  
Pero para su sorpresa, Sasuke la venía siguiendo y Hinata se sentía acosada.

-Esto es el colmo, ¿qué no se rinde?-habló muy fastidiada la Hyuga.

-Sube, no es bueno que una mujer camine sola en las calles llenas de mucha gente-le decía el Uchiha.

-Deje de insistir señor Uchiha. Quiero que me deje sola-le dijo muy enojada la ojiperla.

-Naruto es un descuidado al dejarte sola de esa manera. Yo no haría eso en lugar de él-expresó el pelinegro.

-Me gusta que me den mi espacio y él lo respeta. Ahora puede irse por donde vino-finalizó la Hyuga.

El Uchiha no iba a rendirse y no descansaría hasta conseguir su objetivo. Siguió a la Hyuga hasta las afueras de la disquera y en ese momento Naruto observó la escena y no le gustó para nada.

-¡SASUKE!, ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO CON MI HINATA, HIJO DE PUTA?!-exclamó colérico el rubio.

-Mierda-habló Sasuke al ver que estaba frito.

Sasuke se fue a toda velocidad de allí y se perdió en el horizonte. Hinata suspiró aliviada de que respiraría tranquila.

-Hinata, ¿te hizo algo ese imbecil?-preguntó Naruto preocupado.

-Trató de querer relacionarse conmigo a como diera lugar. No sé como rayos me halló en la cafetería. Alguien le dio información sobre mi paradero-comentó Hinata.

-Hmp, hay un topo en la disquera. Debe ser alguien leal a Sasuke como para informarle de todo lo que haces-expresó Naruto pensativo.

-¿Quién sería capaz de traicionarte por Sasuke?-cuestionó Hinata.

-Hmp, ¿le dijiste a alguien que ibas a la cafetería?-le preguntó el Uzumaki.

-Creo que a la única que le dije sobre ello fue a Karin, tu prima-le contó la ojiperla.

-Hagas lo que hagas no le digas a ella a donde te diriges. Mi prima está enamorada de Sasuke y no ha visto lo verdaderamente malo que puede ser él. Estoy casi seguro que ella le pasa alguna información respecto a la disquera a él-comentó fastidiado el Uzumaki.

Karin era la prima hermana de Naruto, y ejercía un cargo alto en la disquera, pero siempre había tenido una debilidad por Sasuke y hacía lo que él decía, incluso traicionar a su primo por tener la atención del Uchiha.  
Mientras Hinata grababa una canción en la cabina, Naruto salió en búsqueda de su prima Karin.

-¿Has visto a Karin?-preguntó Naruto a un trabajador.

-Creo que la vi en su oficina-.

Naruto se dirigió a la oficina de Karin y antes de tocar la puerta, se escucharon risas de chicas.

-Oh, que suertuda. Sasuke te llamó a tí y a mí no. Que envidia-dijo Ino, una amiga de Karin.

-Pues me prometió una cita si le daba la ubicación de Hinata-le contó la pelirroja emocionada.

-¡IDIOTA, AHORA SOLO VA A SALIR CON HINATA! ¡¿NO HAS APRENDIDO DE LO QUE PASÓ CON SAKURA?!-regañó Ino.

-Sasuke se aburre muy rápido de las chicas, por eso no salgo tan seguido con él-se excusó Karin.

-Eres diabólica, tienes toda la razón. Por eso casi ya no hablo con él. Hace tanto tiempo que no me llama-suspiró Ino.

Naruto estaba hirviendo en furia. Karin no había aprendido la lección de la última vez. Esta vez se pasó y Hinata está siendo acosada por Sasuke. Esto no se iba a quedar así.  
Naruto no dijo nada y se marchó pensando en como castigar severamente a su prima por haberlo traicionado. Esto se lo contó a Hinata al terminar ser trabajar y la Hyuga se entristeció por su novio.

-Siento mucho lo que esta pasando-.

-Sasuke siempre me ha quitado toda la atención y todo lo bueno que tengo en mi vida-suspiró Naruto desilusionado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Hinata preocupada.

-Sasuke siempre ha destacado y brillado como si los dioses lo quisieran. Además, siempre se robaba la atención de mis padres, de los representantes cuando estuvimos en una banda, las chicas siempre las tenía él, y muchas otras cosas-dijo muy triste el Uzumaki.

-Pero ahora tienes algo que Sasuke no tendrá jamás, el amor de una mujer leal y buena. No importa que haya pasado antes, lo importante es que ahora eres Naruto Uzumaki y tú puedes lograrte lo que te propongas-animó Hinata.

-Gracias por el apoyo, de verdad lo necesitaba-sonrió el rubio.

Hinata le dio un beso en los labios a Naruto y sellaron el amor naciente que marcaría al mundo de la música.


	9. Chapter 9

Ascenso al estrellato  
Capitulo 9 RELATOS DEL PASADO  
Hinata estaba algo preocupada por Naruto. La traición de Karin le dolió bastante a su novio y quería hacerlo sonreír.

-Ánimo, Naruto. No pierdas el animo-le dijo Hinata tratando de ser positiva.

-Me siento muy deprimido por lo que sucedió. Sasuke sigue destruyendo todo lo que me ha costado levantar-dijo algo deprimido Naruto.

-A propósito, ¿qué tanto te ha hecho Sasuke para sentirte así?-preguntó Hinata.

-Si te contara. Cuando eramos niños, él siempre se llevaba el crédito cuando hacíamos algo similar-empezó a relatar Naruto.

Flashback

Naruto tenia una bonita maqueta de volcán hecha por el mismo y se lo presentó a su maestra Tsunade.

-Oh, que bonita maqueta. Es la más bonita que he visto en el día-.

En eso, Sasuke llegaba con una maqueta muy bien hecha y con muchísimo atractivo que opacaba el trabajo de Naruto.

-¡QUÉ HERMOSO TRABAJO!-exclamó la maestra muy impresionada.

-Gracias sensei-dijo el pelinegro muy cortés

Naruto sabía que esa maqueta no la hizo él porque Sasuke no parecía cansado por haber trabajado duro en ello. Eso lo puso de malas y se retiró muy decepcionado del lugar.

Flashback fin

Hinata estaba algo enojada por lo que Naruto relató. Ella se esforzó por sus sueños y Sasuke al parecer siempre ha truncado los sueños que Naruto había tenido.

-¿Hay más cosas que haya pasado?-preguntó la Hyuga.

-En la escuela siempre me ocurría varias cosas. Una que siempre sacaba mejores notas, era muy bueno en los deportes y siempre se quedaba con las mujeres. Algunas veces muchas querían ser mis amigas únicamente por querer andar con Sasuke. Por eso fui muy solitario en la escuela-le relató su juventud el rubio.

-Que malas. Tú eres muy bueno y lindo. Me hubiera gustado estar en tu escuela. Lástima que yo estaba lejos de Japón en ese entonces-dijo Hinata muy triste por Naruto.

-Me hubieras hecho mucha compañía. Eres una buena mujer-le alagó el rubio.

-Naruto, ¿qué más ha pasado?-.

-Lo peor fue cuando hicimos una banda hace años. Ambos cantábamos, pero Sasuke decidió iniciar una carrera en solitario. Debido a que todos seguían a Sasuke, no dudaron en dejarme. No quise seguir cantando después de eso. Solo me dan ganas cuando practicamos juntos-le confesó Naruto.

-Me gusta hacer dúo contigo. Somos geniales juntos. ¿Por qué no cantamos juntos en algún concierto especial? Llamaríamos la atención de todos mis fans y alguno que otro viejo fan de tu antigua banda. En los comentarios les dio mucho gusto saber que tú regresaste de tu retiro-le comentó la ojiperla.

-Te prometo que solo cantaré junto a tí. Tu realmente me inspiras mucho-.

Hinata le dio un beso en los labios a Naruto. Oficialmente no habían hecho pública su relación, pero no faltaba mucho para hacerlo.

-¿Cuándo conoceré a tus padres? No me has hablado de ellos-le dijo Hinata curiosa.

-Hmp, eso va a estar difícil. Mis padres no están en la ciudad muy seguido. De por sí casi no tienen mucho tiempo por la Empresa Uzumaki. De hecho la Disquera depende de esa empresa-contó el rubio.

-Lo sé, investigué al respecto. Pero nunca hablas de ellos. ¿Pasa algo malo entre ustedes?-preguntó la Hyuga presintiendo que había algo malo.

-He tenido muchos roces con ellos a lo largo de los años. Mi madre puede ser muy controladora y mi padre suele ser un interesado muchas veces-suspiró Naruto.

-Suena similar a mi padre-sonrió divertida la Hyuga.

-Tu padre es una blanca paloma a lado de ellos. Mi padre en el pasado siempre me organizaba reuniones con chicas ricas para unirme en matrimonio arreglados. Mi madre siempre me decía como arreglarme y que debía hacer y cuando rompí con Sakura fue capaz de decirme que le perdonara todo y que le rogara que volviera conmigo porque le gustó mucho estar con ella-contó Naruto.

-Eso es muy malo. Ni mi padre hacia eso. Él decía que me viera con algún muchacho, pero sin llegar al grado de eso-recordó la Hyuga.

-Va a ser muy difícil que te acepte mi madre. Cuando mi padre vea de donde desciendes le atraerá el dinero, pero a mi madre le gustan las mujeres de carácter fuerte, por eso se volvió amiga de Sakura y aún creo que la sigue frecuentando-.

-Ay Naruto. Eso si es muy feo. No te mereces ese trato de ellos. Te prometo que daré lo mejor para que vean sus errores. Me dejo de llamar Hinata si no nos damos a respetar a tus padres-le dijo animada la Hyuga.

-Por eso te quiero mi Princesa Byakugan-le sonrió Naruto después de que viera que tantos años solo emocionalmente, tuviera a alguien enteramente fiel, leal y compresiva a su lado.

-Por eso te amo Naruto-susurró Hinata besando a su novio.

Hinata besaba apasionadamente a Naruto. Se habían acostumbrado al contacto físico entre ellos y perdieron la timidez inicial en su relación. El rubio sentía el amor puro y verdadero en su vida. Nadie lo había querido de esa forma como lo hacía Hinata. Ahora sentía que era recibir amor en lugar de darlo.  
Al día siguiente, Hinata viajaba a una ciudad en Japón. Allí daría su concierto en vivo frente a muchos fanáticos de la cantante. Pero allí firmaría muchos autógrafos en una plaza comercial.  
El lugar se llenó bastante y Hinata firmaba y se tomaba fotos con su público. Habían muchas chicas que hicieron cosplays que halagaron a Hinata por su esfuerzo.

-¡GRACIAS CHICAS POR HOMENAJEARME CON SUS COSPLAYS! ¡LAS ADORO!-les dijo la peliazul con un micrófono.

Las chicas se tomaron junto a la cantante una foto especial con ella y se llevaron el hermoso recuerdo.  
Naruto estaba allí para vigilar a su novia y Hinata decidió anunciar frente a todos su relación.

-¡LES AVISO ALGO A MIS FANS! ¡DESDE HACE POCO, MI MÁNAGER Y AMIGO NARUTO UZUMAKI Y YO EMPEZAMOS UNA HERMOSA RELACIÓN Y QUIERO COMPARTIRLO CON TODOS USTEDES!-dijo emocionada la ojiperla.

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!-gritaron las chicas emocionadas por las buenas noticias.

Para los paparazzis, ésto era una noticia muy sustanciosa y grabaron lo que Hinata anunció para los medios.  
Más tarde, Hinata dio un mágico concierto en la ciudad con el público satisfecho y luego estaba en su hotel junto con Naruto.

-Ese fue un buen concierto, Hinata. Estuviste magnífica-felicitó Naruto.

-Uf, estoy cansada. La gente es bastante insaciable, pero me gusta cantarles-expresó la chica con un pañuelo en la garganta.

-Haz hecho una buena gira y debes tomarte un descanso. Te va a hacer mal demasiado estrés-le aconsejó Naruto.

-Tienes razón, voy a tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones. Quiero tiempo libre para un poco de inspiración-aceptó la ojiperla.

Naruto le prendió a la televisión y salió algo muy espantoso. Resulta que el canal de música traía un nuevo sencillo de Sakura y el video era el más horrible que haya visto.

-¡¿KYAAAA, QUÉ ES ESE VIDEO?!-dijo en voz alta Hinata muy espantada.

-¡ES SAKURA!, ¡¿QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO ALLÍ?!-dijo el rubio muy aterrado por la canción.

Resulta que Sakura sacó una canción llamada Amores que duelen, pero habían muchos desnudos injustificados y cosas por el estilo.  
Hinata analizaba la canción y claramente parecía algo sacado de 50 Sombras de Grey. Pero lo que más curiosidad le daba era que su voz estaba muy maquillada.

-Están trastornando demasiado la voz de Sakura. Antes cantaba bien, pero pareciera que perdió su voz o algo así-analizó Hinata.

-Guau, tienes un gran talento para analizar eso-.

-Incluso Justin Bieber no maquilla su voz. Pero la voz de Sakura es más falsa que la bondad de Sasuke-opinó Hinata.

-Buen chiste. Se va a armar un escándalo cuando alguien lo descubra y lo lleven a la luz pública-contempló el mánager.

-Hmp, deja que siga así. Alguien más lo va a notar, pero tendría que ser una persona que quiera ver hundida a Sakura-comentó la Hyuga.

-La verdad no quiero hacerlo. Ella sola va a caer-le negó Naruto.

-Eres muy bueno para tu bien, pero yo tampoco deseo eso. Apuesto un paquete de rollos de canela a que Sasuke y Sakura tienen bastantes enemigos que si quisieran verlos caer como hojas del árbol-mencionó la cantante.

-Solo haremos eso si Sasuke nos hace algo tan malo como para darle un castigo-expresó Naruto.

-Estoy de acuerdo mi amor-finalizó Hinata.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke no estaba nada feliz por la negativa de Hinata a formar algo con él. Era una mujer dura y eso le gustaba, pero tenía que actuar muy bien. Sabía quien era la única persona que podía hacer que esa relación no funcionara.  
Sasuke tomó su celular y llamó a una persona que conocía muy bien.

-Bueno-.

-Hola señora Kushina-.

-Hola Sasuke, hace tiempo que no te veo-saludó una pelirroja en su mansión.

-Le hablo porque quería avisarle algo muy importante sobre su hijo-dijo el pelinegro listo para lanzar su veneno.

-Hace tiempo que él no me dirige la palabra. Aún sigue muy molesto conmigo y Minato. ¿Qué pasa con Naruto?-preguntó la Uzumaki.

-Es que su hijo tiene una nueva novia y no me gusta para él por lo que averigüé de ella-empezó a mentir el sujeto.

-¿Una chica es la novia de mi hijo? No me lo ha avisado. ¿Es malo de lo que averiguaste de ella?-.

-La chica era una bailarina exótica de mala calidad y tu hijo la sacó de ese medio. Ahora esa interesada tras la fortuna de Naruto y no debe permitirlo señora Kushina-.

-¡¿NARUTO CON UNA PROSTITUTA?! ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ÉL SE JUNTE CON UNA CUALQUIERA!-gritó furiosa la pelirroja.

-Estoy más que de acuerdo-sonrió malévolamente el Uchiha.

-Gracias por todo, Sasuke. Voy a ponerle fin a esa relación. Voy a avisarle a Minato sobre esto-sentenció Kushina.

Sasuke colgó y reía con bastante maldad. Hinata había cavado su tumba y nadie había tenido la capacidad de ponerse en contra de Kushina.

-Vas a arrepentirte de todo, Hyuga. No debiste negarte a mí cuando tuviste tu oportunidad-expresó el Uchiha esperando pacientemente lo que habría de pasar.


	10. Chapter 10

Ascenso al estrellato  
Capítulo 10 HINATA VS KUSHINA

Emperor92: Muy pronto Sakura y Karin van a sufrir bastante y Sasuke acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

MadeNaruHina26: Naruto estará bastante enojado con sus padres porque juzgaron a su novia sin averiguar antes y más de que no confiaron en él.

lenxrin: A mí también.

hime chan: Gracias, es un gusto saber eso.

the wizard F.A.C.L: Voy a buscarla para ver si es cierto. Gracias por tu aportación.

Naruto estaba tranquilamente viendo a Hinata escribir una canción. La letra de la Hyuga era una verdadera obra de arte comparada a los compositores de la época dorada de la música.

-Esta canción va a quedar preciosa. Me dejo de llamar Hinata a que esta rola va a hacer olvidar el tremendo fracaso del sencillo de Sakura-pronosticó la peliazul.

-Ya lo creo, Hinata-secundó el rubio.

Naruto confiaba al 100% en el ingenio musical de la chica y eso ahorraba buscar letras de canciones para la disquera. Las regalías de las canciones eran totalmente de Hinata al ser enteramente de su autoría y con el dinero que poseía podría comprar una mansión, aunque le gustaba mucho quedarse viviendo con Naruto.  
El teléfono de Naruto sonó y el Uzumaki vio un contacto con quien no deseaba platicar porque siempre le traía problemas.

-Naruto, ¿por qué no contestas?-preguntó Hinata.

-Es mi madre-.

-Oh, eso es genial. Contéstale, a lo mejor quiere saludarte-le animó la ojiperla.

Naruto le hizo caso a su novia y tomó la llamada por única vez.

-Bueno-.

-Hola hijo. Que bueno que me contestas-saludó Kushina.

-¿Qué deseas de mí, mamá?-preguntó Naruto.

-Oh, nada en especial. Solo deseo invitarte a una reunión familiar en la casa con tu papá y yo. Tu hermana Naruko irá-le avisó la Uzumaki.

-Iré, pero llevaré a mi novia Hinata al lugar-le advirtió el rubio.

Kushina tuvo un ligero tic al oír el nombre de esa "trepadora" que quería el dinero de la familia.

-Ok, allí los esperemos. No faltes mañana-se despidió Kushina.

Naruto suspiró y tenía un grave presentimiento sobre lo que estaba por ocurrir. El Uzumaki le contó todo sobre lo de la comida y su corazonada de que había gato encerrado en ello.

-Si algo pasa, yo no dejaré que te digan de cosas malas. Para eso son las novias, y no es la primera vez que trato con catrines-sonrió la chica guiñándole un ojo.

-Solo espero que mis padres no hagan algo que me vaya a molestar. No hace mucho que sucedió lo de Sakura-expresó muy resentido el ojiazul.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá muy bien, querido. Solo ten mucha fe-apoyó la Hyuga.

Al día siguiente, Naruto llevó a Hinata a su mansión. Los dos estaban muy elegantes para la ocasión y allí fueron recibidos por Kushina.

-Buenas noches, Naruto-saludó Kushina.

-Mamá, te presento a mi novia Hinata Hyuga-le comentó el rubio.

-Es un gusto conocerla por fin señora Uzumaki-saludó muy elegantemente la ojiperla como lo hacía en las reuniones con los empresarios de la familia Hyuga.

Kushina analizaba a detalle a la "prostituta" que Naruto trajo a su mansión. No era nada fea y todo su físico era como el de una diosa. Seguramente la había sacado de un burdel elegante.

-Hmp, que bueno. Pásenle-dijo algo cortante la pelirroja.

Hinata levantó la ceja al ver la actitud de Kushina y sentía que no le agradó por algún motivo desconocido.  
La pareja pasó y vieron a otra linda pelirroja muy parecida a Naruto. Incluso tenía las inusuales marcas en las mejillas. Kushina fue a la cocina y los dejó solos.

-Hola hermanito-saludó la chica.

-Hola Naruko-saludó el rubio.

-Buenas noches, soy Hinata Hyuga, mucho gusto-.

-¡NO PUEDE SER, ERES LA PRINCESA BYAKUGAN! ¡SOY TU GRAN FAN!-chilló de emoción Naruko.

-Jeje, que bueno. Gracias por tu amabilidad por seguirme-.

-Como no, si cantas muy hermoso. La última rola me llegó al corazón-dijo con brillo en los ojos la chica.

-Oh, de nada-.

-¿Puedo tomarme una foto?-.

-Claro que sí-aceptó Hinata.

Ambas se tomaron una foto y la pelirroja la subió a sus redes sociales.

-Voy a ser la envidia de mis amigas-murmuró la pelirroja.

Kushina los mandó a llamar y todos pasaron a la mesa. Minato se paró a recibir a los invitados.

-Hola hijo, es un gusto que hagas aceptado por fin nuestra invitación-saludó Minato.

-Agradézcanle a mi novia. Ella quería conocerlos desde hace un tiempo-confesó Naruto.

-"Como no, si lo que quiere es hacernos tontos para ser aceptada en la familia. No te lo permitiré, zorra"-pensó Kushina.

-"Esta chica me recuerda a alguien, sobre todo esos ojos. Con lo que me dijo Kushina, la mandé a investigar"-pensó Minato.

Todos se sentaron a comer y Kushina miraba fríamente a Hinata. Naruko se dio cuenta de esto y supo que algo andaba mal.

-Adivina qué, Naruto. Hace poco nos encontramos a Shion. Me ha preguntado mucho por tí-le dijo Minato.

-Papá, ¿has estado en negocios con su familia?-preguntó Naruto de forma sospechosa.

-Es que ella ha estado localizándote para ser más íntimos-le dijo Minato.

-No pienso acercarme a ella. La última vez que nos vimos, estaba con mi primo Menma besándose. Eso no me dice mucho que le interese de forma verdadera-dijo Naruto algo irritado.

-Pero dice que está soltera y que no tiene compromiso. Solo serían amigos-expresó Minato tranquilo.

Hinata estaba empezando a perder la paciencia porque el padre de Naruto lo instaba a entablar una amistad con alguien que pudiera alejar a su novio de ella y comprendió el mensaje.

-Ejem, no es buena idea que obligue a Naruto entablar amistad con alguien que no desee. No sea tan pesado con él, por favor señor Namikaze-regañó Hinata sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Minato abrió los ojos porque la chica callada estaba poniéndole un alto y nadie lo había callado así, excepto Kushina.

-"Esta chica si tiene los ovarios bien puestos. Me agrada mucho para Naruto, él siempre ha sido víctima de todos"-expresó Naruko aprobando a Hinata.

Kushina creyó que Hinata estaba siendo muy atrevida con su marido, pero se tuvo que calmar.

-No es algo que le interese meterse. Esto es un asunto FAMILIAR-dijo sutilmente Kushina recalcando la última palabra.

-¡MAMÁ, NO SEAS GROSERA CON NUESTRA INVITADA!-regañó Naruko por primera vez a su madre.

Naruko no acostumbraba a contradecir a su madre, pero esta vez si lo ameritaba. Los hermanos Uzumaki tenían una especie de Sexto Sentido que le permitía saber si alguien tenía algo malo contra otra persona.

-¡NARUKO!-dijo Kushina entre consternada y algo indignada porque fue callada por su hija.

-Ya basta Kushina, estamos comiendo en paz. Si Naruto no quiere acceder, no lo obligaremos-intervino Minato.

Hinata levantó la ceja por la escena. Definitivamente algo olía a podrido con Kushina y Minato, y lo descubriría.

-La cena está deliciosa, su chef cocina exquisito-opinó Hinata tratando de desviar la plática.

Alguien tocó el timbre y Kushina salió a abrir la puerta. En eso quedaron los cuatro solos y solo Naruko le respondió a Hinata.

-Nuestro Chef es italiano y hace comidas exquisitas-sonrió Naruko.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en la universidad?-preguntó Naruto.

-Muy bien. Tengo excelencia académica-dijo orgullosa Naruko.

-Felicidades. ¿Dónde vas?-preguntó Hinata.

-En Harvard en Licenciatura de Administración de Empresas con honores. Dudo que hayas escuchado de ella-dijo algo despectivo Minato.

Hinata se extrañó por ultima frase. Ahora entendía todo.

-"¿Ellos creen que soy una pobretona que va por el dinero de Naruto. Según he investigado, su fortuna es igual de grande que la mía-pensó Hinata.

Naruto tuvo un pensamiento similar y ya estaba molesto. Una más y se iba de la casa con Hinata.

-Naruto, mira quien vino-sonrió entre malvada y triunfante la pelirroja.

Shion entró al lugar y Naruto se molestó muchísimo. Su padre apenas acababa de hablar de ella y su madre la había invitado, incluso estando presente su novia.

-Hola Naruto, hace tiempo que no te veo-sonrió Shion con deseo del rubio.

Hinata estaba ahora molesta también. Esto ya era una severa falta de respeto para Naruto y para ella como su novia.

-¡¿POR QUÉ INVITASTE A ESA ZORRA A ESTA CASA?!-exclamó Naruko enfurecida.

-Ya lo pasado, pasado-respondió secamente Shion.

A Minato le sonó el teléfono y salió a tomar la llamada.

-Bueno-.

-Hola hijo, investigué a la chica de la que hablabas y no vas a creer quién es-hablaba su padrino Jiraiya que era detective.

-Esta vez lo hiciste rapido-.

-Como no lo voy a hacer rápido. La chiquilla es nada más y nada menos que Hinata Hyuga La Princesa Byakugan-explicó Jiraiya.

-¿Ese es su apodo en los burdeles?-.

-¡¿BURDELES?! ¡ERES UN GRAN IMBÉCIL! ¡ELLA ES UNA IDOL EXTREMADAMENTE FAMOSA EN JAPÓN Y EN VARIOS PAÍSES DEL MUNDO!-regañó Jiraiya.

-¡¿ES UN CANTANTE?!-exclamó Minato muy nervioso porque ya habían metido la pata.

-¡ELLA CANTA LA CANCIÓN QUE ME DIJISTE QUE LE DEDICASTE A KUSHINA EN TU ANIVERSARIO, PEDAZO DE BESTIA!-siguió regañando el peliblanco.

-Yo no sabía el nombre del interprete. Naruto nos va a matar-susurró espantado Minato.

-Además de eso, no es una pobretona como tu esposa cree. Al contrario, es tan rica como tú. Su padre es Hiashi Hyuga, el único que puede rivalizar en negocios contigo y los Uzumakis y su fortuna es igual a la tuya-.

Ahora Minato veía la gravedad de la situación. Él colgó y salió rápido a parar todo antes de que empeorara.

Mientras tanto, Shion empezaba a coquetear com Naruto enfrente de las narices de Hinata, y ya había sobrepasado el límite de su tolerancia.

-¡NARUTO, NOS VAMOS DE AQUÍ!-pidió ya molesta la Hyuga.

-De acuerdo, yo me retiro-aceptó Naruto.

Eso no les gustó a Kushina y detuvo a Naruto casi en la puerta.

-Naruto no te vayas-.

-No, mamá. Ya no soporto esta falta de respeto a mi novia. Te pido que me dejes irme-advirtió enojado el rubio.

-¡NO, TÚ TE QUEDAS A COMER Y PUNTO!-.

-¡SEÑORA, SALGA DE NUESTRO CAMINO!-dijo Hinata ya casi en el limite de su paciencia.

-¡TÚ NO HABLES, PUTA DE CABARET!-respondió agresivamente Kushina.

Eso ya era demasiado para Hinata. Podría aguantar todo, desde no agradarles a sus futuros suegros o que incluso coqueteen con su novio. Lo que ella no aguantó fue que dudaran de su amor puro a Naruto y que la difamaran por algo que no era.  
Naruko estuvo a puño de intervenir para callar a su madre, junto a Naruto, pero Hinata le metió una tremenda cachetada a Kushina que se oyó por la sala y la hizo caer al suelo. Minato vio la escena y se puso aún más nervioso por lo que habían provocado.

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TIPO DE PADRES TIENEN NARUTO! ¡YO VINE A ESTA CASA CON TODA LA BUENA VOLUNTAD DEL MUNDO Y PRESENTARME A USTEDES FORMALMENTE Y CREÍ QUE SUS MALOS COMENTARIOS CONTRA LOS DOS ERAN UNA EXAGERACIÓN! ¡ESTOY SUMAMENTE ARREPENTIDA DE HABER VENIDO AQUÍ! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE NARUTO HAYA SOPORTADO TANTO DE USTEDES, POR ESO YA NO QUIERE CONTACTARLOS! ¡NI YO NI NARUTO LE HEMOS HECHO NADA MALO, COMO PUEDEN SER TAN CRUELES! ¡COMO PUEDEN OBLIGAR A SU PROPIO HIJO A HACER COSAS QUE NO DESEA! ¡YO NO SOY NINGUNA PUTA O TREPADORA, SOY UNA MUJER DECENTE Y ME HE ESFORZADO PARA GANARME LA VIDA SIN NECESIDAD DE MENDIGAR CON MI NOVIO! ¡AMBOS SON DETESTABLES Y UNAS BASURAS COMO PERSONAS!-gritó Hinata iracundamente y con lagrimas de enojo e indignación.

-Olvídense de que yo existo, en lo que a mí me respecta ustedes están muertos-susurró fríamente el rubio.

Ambos se fueron de la Mansión Uzumaki dejando a Kushina con lágrimas de tristeza por el odio de Naruto por culpa de Hinata.

-¡MAMÁ!, ¡¿COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO A HINATA Y NARUTO?!, ¡ELLA NO ES NINGUNA PUTA!-regañó muy indignada Naruko.

Minato entró a la habitación y les comentó todo lo que Jiraiya había investigado, dejando helada y con la presión baja a la mujer porque cometió un error fatal.

-¡SON UN PAR DE ESTÚPIDOS! ¡ELLA ES UNA FAMOSA CANTANTE Y ES BUENÍSIMA!-siguió regañando Naruko a ambos.

Naruko buscó en su celular y les mostró un video de un concierto en vivo, donde Hinata cantaba una de sus rolas.

-Ay no, que hice-susurró Kushina extremadamente nerviosa y a punto de entrar en llanto por su idiotez.

-¿De dónde sacaste que Hinata era una prostituta trepadora?-cuestionó Naruko.

-Sasuke me dijo-.

-¡¿SASUKE?! ¡SOLO A USTEDES SE LES OCURRE CONFIAR EN ÉL!-dijo aún más molesta la joven pelirroja.

-¡ES QUE SE ESCUCHÓ TAN CONVINCENTE!-dijo tratándose de excusarse para quitarse algo de la enorme culpa que sentía.

-¡SASUKE ES LA PEOR VÍBORA QUE PUEDES CONOCER! ¡TU QUERIDO AHIJADO SIEMPRE HA JODIDO LA EXISTENCIA A NARUTO! ¡ÉL LE ROBÓ LA NOVIA A TU PROPIO HIJO Y LE SIGUES HACIENDO CASO!-.

Minato y Kushina bajaron la cabeza porque nada iba a cambiar el hecho de que su hijo los detestaba por completo.  
Shion se fue pocos minutos después de ello, porque sentía que no le iba a ir nada bien si se quedaba allí.  
Los dos amantes se subieron a su carro y se fueron al apartamento. No hablaron en todo el camino. Hinata se sentía culpable de haber explotado así frente a Naruto e incluso haber abofeteado a su madre.  
Cuando llegaron a su casa, Hinata intentó hablar de la asunto.

-N-Naruto, yo...-.

Sorpresivamente, Naruto abrazó a Hinata y sonreía muy feliz, a pesar de la situación delicada que se generó con sus padres.

-Eres mi ángel guardián, mi amor. De verdad que me has hecho muy feliz-susurró Naruto al oído de Hinata.

-¿En serio?-.

-Claro que sí. Nadie se había atrevido a cuestionar a mis padres y mucho menos llevarles la contraria. Y esa cachetada a mi madre fue lo mejor de la noche. Jamás alguien ha puesto en su lugar a mi mamá. Nunca había visto esa cara que puso cuando la abofeteaste y le diste ese discurso-le dijo admirado Naruto.

-Ya estaba harta del trato a mí y sobre todo a tí. Comprendo porque no querías presentarlos, son unos idiotas como lo dijiste-suspiró Hinata por lo ocurrido.

-Solo espero que no tomen represalias. A menos de que averigüen quien eres. Nunca preguntaron de donde eres o algo parecido. Su actitud fue más sospechosa de lo usual porque Naruko no tenía ni idea de nada-expresó el rubio.

-¿Tú crees?-.

-Mi madre no es tan agresiva con alguien sin tener motivos para odiar a alguien. Es como si alguien hubiera hablado mal de tí-empezó a pensar Naruto.

-¿Tú lo piensas?-.

-Creo que sí, pero mi madre no le cree a muchas personas de forma instintiva a menos que seas Naruko, yo o...¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA!-empezó a entender Naruto.

-¿Quién Naruto?-.

-Sasuke. Ella es su madrina y siempre le cree. Es el único que se me ocurre que podría haber mentido sobre tí-dedujo Naruto.

-¿Cómo puedes confirmarlo?-.

-Solo preguntándole a mamá o papá, pero no quiero verlos ahora. No estoy de humor para verlos ahora-dijo algo amargo el Uzumaki.

-Como tú quieras, mi amor-le dijo apoyando su cabeza en su pecho la chica.


	11. Chapter 11

Ascenso al estrellato  
Capítulo 11 LA PRINCESA BYAKUGAN EN PRIMERA FILA  
Naruto estaba en la oficina de Kakashi. Una enorme oportunidad se había presentado para Hinata de la Disquera Sony en EUA y quería una alianza con la Disquera Remolino para oír a Hinata.

-¡LA DISQUERA SONY QUIERE A HINATA, ESO ES GRANDIOSO!-exclamó feliz Naruto.

-Ni yo lo puedo creer. Al parecer, Hinata es escuchada en América por la redes sociales y ayuda el hecho de que ha cantado en varios animes con openings y endings-explicó Kakashi.

-Ja, el poder del Internet-.

-Y quiere el máximo honor de la Disquera Sony: El Primera Fila. Es la primera japonesa en lograr esto-dijo Kakashi.

-¡PRIMERA FILA, HINATA VA A DESMAYARSE AL OÍR ESTE NOTICIÓN! ¡ES IGUAL QUE LE DIERAN EL GRAMMY!-sonrió Naruto.

-Ni siquiera Sakura logró llamar así la atención, se va a morir cuando el disco salga a la luz-mencionó divertido Kakashi.

-Me lo quiero imaginar-.

-Por cierto, ¿aún no hablas con tus padres después de lo ocurrido?-.

-No, lo que le hicieron a Hinata fue muy grosero y no pienso perdonarlos hasta que le pidan disculpas a ella-expresó Naruto serio.

-A mi tampoco me gusto el comportamiento de Minato y Kushina, pero ya se dieron cuenta de la enorme metida de pata y me comentaron el porque. Dicen que Sasuke les dijo mentiras sobre ella y le creyeron sin dudar. Ahora están enormemente arrepentidos por todo-informó Kakashi.

-Esa no es excusa. No confiaron en mi juicio para estar con una buena mujer y no me preguntaron a su hijo sobre lo que pasaba. Eso me molesta más-dijo muy molesto el rubio.

-Tu hermana se fue de la casa por el problema que se presentó. Ella también se enojó por la actitud de tus padres y más que se trataba de su artista favorita-.

-Ya me contó por teléfono. Lo bueno es que Hinata no es rencorosa porque otra hubiera sábado eso en las redes sociales y eso habría afectado el prestigio de papá y mamá en el mercado laboral porque está relacionada con Hiashi-explicó Naruto.

-Y eso habría llevado a un escandalo en su carrera que ella no necesita. No es como las Kardashian-bromeó Kakashi.

-Bueno, voy a ir a avisarle a Hinata sobre la gran noticia que le espera-comentó Naruto.

Naruto fue a donde estaba Hinata preparando su sencillo que iba a salir pronto a la venta, y el rubio la llamó desde la cabina.

-¿Que pasó Naruto?-.

-Te tengo una enorme noticia, la Disquera Sony está interesada en una alianza con nosotros para lanzar un concierto En Primera Fila contigo-avisó Naruto.

Hinata cayó desmayada un segundo después de recibir esa noticia. Su corazón no aguantó la enorme emoción de recibir la grandiosa oportunidad de su vida para crecer su carrera.  
Cuando recuperó la consciencia, gritó extremadamente emocionada por la noticia.

-¡ESTO ES MAGNIFICO, YO HINATA HYUGA EN PRIMERA FILA, SERÉ LA PRIMERA JAPONESA EN ENTRAR COMO LOS GRANDES DE AMÉRICA!-dijo temblando de emoción la chica.

-Claro que sí, el presidente Hatake me lo confirmó-.

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER, Y PENSAR QUE NO TENDRÍA TANTA SUERTE!-dijo con lágrimas de felicidad la mujer.

-Tú te lo mereces, te lo has ganado con solo tu talento-sonrió Naruto de orgullo.

Hinata le dio un enorme beso a Naruto, que correspondió con mucho gusto.

-Vamos a prepararnos si queremos que salga bien este asunto-dijo animada la chica con estrellas en los ojos.

-Estoy de acuerdo-.

Durante un mes, se llevaron los preparativos para este magnífico concierto privado que sería el más vendido disco de Hinata hasta la fecha. Naruto estaba muy ocupado hasta la fecha por el excesivo trabajo que se generó por el proyecto.  
Por fin llegó el día del concierto que se llevó a cabo en Tokio y los que consiguieron entradas estaban llegando. Naruto detrás del escenario miró de repente a sus padres que llegaron sorpresivamente.

-No puede ser. A mis padres nunca les ha interesado esto de la música. ¿Qué mosca le picó?-.

Minato y Kushina lograron usar sus influencias para comprar un boleto para el evento privado. Como dijo Naruto, a ellos jamás les había interesado la música, pero que la hija del único empresario capaz de hacerles daño económicamente cambiaba el asunto.  
Todo se llevó en el escenario y Hinata salió al escenario lista para cantar. Al principio cantó algunas de sus canciones más reconocidas entre sus fans. A los padres de Naruto les gustó la voz divina de la Hyuga. Pero el siguiente éxito pondría a todos la piel de gallina.

-Gracias querido público. Es un honor estar ante ustedes en esta oportunidad de compartirle mi letra de todo corazón para ustedes. Ahora le traigo un sencillo inédito-informó Hinata.

Eso dejó intrigados a la fans y empezaron a emocionarse por lo ocurrido.

-Es una canción que escribí hace poco y es lo que he vivido con el hombre que amo, Naruto Uzumaki, que me ha apoyado en cumplir todo lo que siempre quise hacer, que ha sido cantarles a ustedes. Como tributo a la música latinoamericana que es una de mis favoritas por si riqueza artística la hice en versión salsa, algo que no se escucha en nuestro país. Esto se titula "Yo no sé mañana" y espero que lo disfruten-informó la cantante.  
La música sonó y la canción empezó a oirse.

Hinata:

uuuhh...  
nooo..no no no ahh..

Yo no sé si tú, no sé si yo seguiremos siendo como hoy,  
No sé si después de amanecer vamos a sentir la misma sed,  
para que pensar y suponer, no preguntes cosas que no sé,  
yo no sé…  
No sé donde vamos a parar, eso ya la piel nos lo dirá,  
para que jurar y prometer algo que no está en nuestro poder,  
yo no sé lo que es eterno, no me pidas algo que es del tiempo.

Yo no sé mañana, yo no sé mañana,  
si estaremos juntos, si se acaba el mundo,  
yo no sé si soy para ti si serás para mí,  
si lleguemos amarnos o a odiarnos,  
yo no sé mañana, yo no sé mañana,  
quién va estar aquí.

De un café pasamos al sofá, de un botón a todo lo demás,  
no pusimos reglas ni reloj, aquí estamos solos tú y yo,  
todo lo que ves es lo que soy, no me pidas más de lo que doy

Nooo...

Yo no sé mañana, yo no sé mañana,  
esta vida es igual que un libro,  
cada página es un día vivido,  
no tratemos de correr antes de andar,  
esta noche estamos vivos,  
solo este momento es realidad,  
no no no.. no sé…  
yo no sé mañana,  
esta vida es una ruleta que gira sin parar,  
yo no sé mañana,  
yo no sé si tú yo no sé si yo como será el final,  
yo no sé mañana,  
puede ser peor o puede ser mejor,  
yo no sé mañana,  
deja que el corazón decida vida mía lo que sentimos,  
mañana,  
yo no sé,  
yo no sé, yo no sé mañana,  
ahora lo que vivimos es algo realmente lindo,  
quien puede saber lo que pasará, mañana no hay nada escrito,  
yo no sé, yo no sé mañana,  
estamos solos tú y yo y los momentos hay que vivirlos,  
hay que vivirlos...  
yo no sé, yo no sé,  
yo no sé, yo no sé,  
yo no sé mañana, yo no sé mañana,  
si estaremos juntos si se acaba el mundo  
yo no sé si soy para ti, si serás para mí  
si lleguemos amarnos o a odiarnos  
yo no sé mañana, yo no sé mañana.

La canción de Hinata hizo que todo el mundo se parara a darle un montón de aplausos. La canción era enormemente pegadiza y su letra era muy hermosa.  
Minato y Kushina quedaron con el ojo cuadrado. La pelirroja se retractaba ahora de que la mejor cantante era Sakura. Hinata logró tocar su corazón con su arte musical.

(Nota: Yo no sé mañana de Luis Enrique, aunque dudo que alguien no haya escuchado esta rola. Hay una versión pop y salsa, y la segunda es la más escuchada).

-Eso estuvo jodidamente hermoso. No le puedo sacar la canción de mi cabeza-admitió Kushina.

-Ni yo, esta chica es buenísima y ni siquiera está haciendo playback. La niña es muy talentosa, lo admito-reconoció Minato.

Hinata vio a Kushina y Minato y decidió lanzar otra canción sorpresa dedicada a la situación de ella y Naruto con ellos.

-Ahora les daré una canción escrita también por mí, algo que he vivido y quise plasmar mis sentimientos en esta canción ROMEO Y CENICIENTA, espero que les sea de su agrado-dijo cortésmente a su público.

La rola nueva empezó a sonar y Hinata soltó la canción inspirada recientemente.

 _No permitas que este amor,_  
 _se convierta en la tragedia de Julieta,_  
 _ayúdame a escaparme,_  
 _de este sentimiento._

 _Papá y mamá ya se han ido a su cama,_  
 _es hora de soñar en esta noche larga,_  
 _los grandes ya tendrán que irse a dormir._

 _Un delicioso y atrapante caramelo._  
 _aprieto bien mis piernas con algo de miedo,_  
 _quiero llegar más lejos esta noche._

 _No me tienes que morder,_  
 _avanza sin temer._  
 _Es un sabor amargo que no puedo aceptar._  
 _Es que no puedo olvidar,_  
 _los dulces que mamá me daba._

 _Algo nuevo para mí..._  
 _Y quizá para ti..._  
 _Y quizá tú lo quieras saber..._  
 _No me ocultes nada,_  
 _porque solamente a tí,_  
 _yo te voy a mostrar a mí._

 _Yo sueño con ser como Cenicienta,_  
 _y sólo mi uniforme me voy a llevar,_  
 _el tiempo ahora se va a detener,_  
 _y los villanos no nos pueden alcanzar._

 _Igual que Julieta yo quiero escapar,_  
 _pero por ese nombre no debes llamarme._  
 _yo quiero estar amarrada a tí,_  
 _y así la diversión nunca se acabará._

 _Cariño ven, quiero que vivas junto a mí._

 _Me puse en los ojos negro delineador,_  
 _y prometí portarme bien hoy a tu lado,_  
 _pero esta vez no creo que lo lograré._

 _Te atreverás a llegar un poco más lejos,_  
 _en la camisa que esta noche me he puesto,_  
 _quiero llegar hasta los pliegues negros._

 _No me atrevo a morder..._  
 _No puedo lastimar..._  
 _Es que te amo tanto y no lo puedo evitar_  
 _Aún así mi papá no quiere permitirnos vernos..._

 _Cuando sola me quedé,_  
 _en tí me apoyé,_  
 _tú eres todo en lo que yo puedo confiar,_  
 _ven aquí, Romeo,_  
 _a rescatarme de este horror,_  
 _en que ellos me tienen._

 _El toque de queda de Cenicienta,_  
 _abandoné la zapatilla de cristal,_  
 _encuéntrame, quiero ir lejos de aquí,_  
 _las pesadillas no nos pueden alcanzar._

 _Seguro que ella era idéntica a mí,_  
 _y que también mintió, dejándola caer,_  
 _y yo igual ahora la pienso dejar,_  
 _él me debe amar como la amó._

 _Quiero saber si me vendrás a rescatar..._

 _¿Verás en mi corazón y así sabrás todo lo que siento?_  
 _¿Verás en mi interior y así sabrás todo lo que quiero?_  
 _Lo siento aún vacío y espero que puedas completarlo._  
 _Es algo muy complicado para que tú puedas alcanzarlo..._  
 _Aún así yo creo que podrás..._

 _Yo quiero encontrar la felicidad,_  
 _Pero parece ser que se ha perdido al fin,_  
 _No sé qué hacer mas lo deseo en verdad,_  
 _Yo lucharé para tenerte cerca._

 _Pero mis padres no lo van a aceptar,_  
 _ellos están pensando en algo ajeno a mí,_  
 _lo aceptaré porque es mi vida también,_  
 _no puedo recuperar todo lo que perdí._

 _No quiero mentir como Cenicienta,_  
 _que venga el lobo y me quiera capturar,_  
 _no sé qué hacer mas lo deseo en verdad,_  
 _o sino el lobo me va a querer comer,_  
quiero saber si me vendrás a rescatar.

La canción también hizo pararse de pie a la gente y dejó en shock a los padres de Naruto.  
Kushina y Minato entendieron el mensaje de la canción. La canción se refería en gran parte a ellos y su actitud detestable contra Naruto y Hinata, dejándolos muy mal por lo ocurrido.

(Nota: Romeo y Cenicienta de Vocaloids. La Cenicienta sería lo que realmente se ha sentido Naruto en todos estos años. Gracias por la aportación the wizard F.A.C.L.).


	12. Chapter 12

Ascenso al estrellato  
Capítulo 12 CONFRONTACIONES

OTAKUFire: Ok, voy a ver esa canción para incluirla.

fenixrojo36: Aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

MadeNaruHina26: Aquí está la caída de Karin y la cruda verdad de su relación con Sasuke.

the wizard F.A.C.L: Lo de Sakura vendrá después.

Slashed123: El puro sabor de la música.

Vico888: Que bueno que te gustó.

Emperor92: Primero tocaré el tema de Karin.

alexzero: Ahora sigue Karin.

hime chan NH: Que coincidencia.

lenxrin: A mí también.

El éxito del Primera Fila de Hinata fue arrasador. El disco fue el más vendido en ese año. Alcanzó disco platino muy en cuestión de días por las altas ventas. Ni siquiera necesitó tanta propaganda porque solito se vendió.

-¡MAMÁ, RECIBÍ UN CORREO DE HINATA!-gritó muy emocionada Mirai en su casa.

-Hmm, deja ver lo que te mandó-le dijo Kurenai a su hija.

La madre abrió su regalo y contempló un Disco Deluxe Platinum Edición Limitada con un autógrafo de Hinata en él. Venía una frase que decía: PARA MI FAN NÚMERO 1. CON AMOR HINATA HYUGA LA PRINCESA BYAKUGAN.

-Que hermoso detalle-admitió la mujer.

-¡VOY A VER EL CONCIERTO!-mencionó la niña yendo a su cuarto con el disco.

En la Disquera Abanico, Sasuke estaba que hervía de furia. No funcionó la treta con los padres de Naruto y ahora la popularidad de Hinata estaba por los cielos. Sakura, en cambio, estaba bajando de los puestos de preferencia y la ultima canción fue horrible y muy criticada.

-Maldita sea, esto es el colmo. No sé como se me pudo pasar esa joya en bruto y ahora estoy aquí viendo como se me va ese dinero de mis manos-maldijo Sasuke.

En su casa, Hinata estornudó repentinamente y Naruto volteó hacia ella.

-¿Estás resfriada?-.

-No, creo que alguien está hablando mal de mí-tuvo el presentimiento correcto la chica.

Hinata estaba viendo unos viejos videos de cuando cantaba en la calle para sacar un sencillo inspirado en ellos. De repente, vio algo muy inesperado para ella. Sasuke estaba en una grabación con Karin en un bar donde cantó Hinata en sus viejos trabajos y el video tenía una fecha específica: 10 de Octubre del 2015.

-¡ESA MALDITA! ¡¿CÓMO PUDO HACERME ESO?!-exclamó Naruto muy furioso.

-Es el día de tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad?-preguntó Hinata.

-Ese día le pregunté si quería venir conmigo a festejar y me dijo que estaba muy ocupada esa noche. Ahora veo que estaba atendiendo-dijo muy rencoroso el Uzumaki.

Hinata veía con tristeza como la vida trataba mal a Naruto, a pesar de ser un buen muchacho. Una prima traidora, un ex amigo envidioso y manipulador, y dos padres metiches y egoístas. Hinata sabía en el fondo que ella y Naruko eran lo único bueno en su vida.

-¿Vas a hablar con Karin? Hay que ponerle un alto-le propuso la Hyuga.

-Ella va a negarlo todo como siempre. Es muy buena para hacerse la víctima de todo-comentó Naruto.

-Te he dicho que mi familia conoce a alguien que puede interceptar llamadas por teléfono-le dijo la mujer.

-No, ¿lo puedes hacer?-preguntó muy interesado el Uzumaki.

-Me debe muchos favores. Claro que sí puede-.

Hinata marcó a un conocido y este contestó la llamada muy rápido.

-Hola señorita Hyuga, hace tiempo que no sé de usted-.

-Hola señor Ko, hace tiempo que no habló con usted. Necesito un gran favor y solo usted puede ayudarme-le pidió la chica.

Hinata le explicó a Ko el problema y él aceptó ayudarla porque también afectaba a la hija de su patrón.

-Le llamaré en cuanto tenga todo listo. Espero que le vaya bien con su pareja. Tráigalo a la hacienda cuando pueda tener tiempo libre, la extrañamos mucho por acá-se despidió Ko.

-De acuerdo y muchas gracias-finalizó Hinata.

Hinata colgó el teléfono y le avisó a Naruto sobre ello.

-Gracias Hinata, de verdad que eres mi ángel-le dijo con sinceridad el rubio.

-La familia es sagrada, Naruto. Karin te está jugando chueco y no voy a dejar que te siga causando dolor-.

Naruto le dio un beso a Hinata con mucho amor. Ya estaban en total confianza después de un tímido comienzo. Se encontraban en la época de darse besos y abrazos de forma tierna y amorosa como un par de adolescentes. Ninguno de ellos tuvo una juventud normal y estaban recuperando el tiempo perdido.  
Al día siguiente, cuando Hinata y Naruto se dirigían a la Disquera, un carro negro vigilaba a la cantante.

-Identidad confirmada: Mujer identificada como Hinata Hyuga alias La Princesa Hyuga-informó un hombre misterioso vestido de negro hablando por teléfono.

-Quiero que la sigan vigilando, cuando llegue el momento vamos a secuestrarla-se oyó una misteriosa voz.

-De acuerdo jefe-.

En la Disquera Remolino, Karin estaba trabajando en algo muy importante para ganarse un poco de dinero extra. Ella deseaba irse a unas agradables vacaciones fuera del país y quizás se lograría llevar a Sasuke con él.  
Vio como Naruto y Hinata entraban tomados de la mano hacia la cabina y le dio mucha envidia. Ella nunca había logrado conseguir el corazón de Sasuke y deseaba que algún día pudiera estar así con él.

-"Ese Naruto, odio cuando me restriegan en la cara algo que sé que no voy a conseguir"-pensó algo frustrada la mujer.

Una media hora más tarde, un joven castaño de ojos perlados muy similar a Hinata pasó por la oficina de Karin y él se encontraba desorientado.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿dónde puedo hallar a Hinata Hyuga?-.

Karin contempló al muchacho que llegó y era muy guapo. El chico estaba que se caía de bueno y la hizo sonrojar más que cuando estaba con Sasuke.

-E-está en la cabina de grabación-dijo muy nerviosa la chica pelirroja.

-Gracias señorita-agradeció Neji.

La mujer vio que Neji se iba y quedó con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora por ese momento inusual.

-Mierda, está para comérselo a besos-suspiró Karin.

En eso recordó que ella quería a Sasuke y no al extraño que entró a su despacho.

-¡NO, NO Y NO! ¡SASUKE ES EL HOMBRE QUE TE GUSTA!-se regañaba sola la mujer.

Mientras tanto, Neji llegaba a la cabina y vio a Naruto vigilando a Hinata en su sesión de grabaciones.

-Disculpe, ¿usted es Naruto?-preguntó Neji.

Naruto volteó y contempló a un hombre alto y muy parecido a Hanabi y Hinata y con sus mismos ojos.

-¿Eres el primo de Hinata?-.

-Sí, soy Neji Hyuga. Vine porque Ko no pudo llegar, pero yo tenía tiempo libre-se presentó el castaño.

-Oh, mucho gusto-le dio un apretón de manos el rubio.

Naruto fue a un micrófono y llamó a Hinata para que viera a su visitante.

-Hinata, tu primo Neji está aquí-le indicó Naruto.

Hinata volteó y vio a su primo favorito en el mundo.

-¡KYAAA, NEJI!-exclamó emocionada la chica.

Hinata se salió corriendo y le dio un fuerte abrazo al que consideraba un hermano mayor.

-Es bueno verte cumplir tu sueño-saludó el chico.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

Neji explicó a lo que venía y el asunto tomó un giro serio. Los tres se dirigieron a la oficina de Kakashi y le hablaron sobre el contenido de las grabaciones del número de Karin.

-¿Karin volvió a hacer de las suyas? Sigue sin superar a Sasuke, que pena-mencionó el presidente frustrado.

-Por cierto, ¿quién es la famosa Karin Uzumaki?-preguntó Neji.

-Es la única pelirroja que trabaja aquí-le dijo Naruto

-Oh, ya sé quien es. Está algo loca-opinó Neji.

-¿Puedes poner las grabaciones, Neji?-preguntó Hinata.

Neji puso la grabadora y salían muchas grabaciones de llamadas entre Karin y Sasuke.

Grabación 1  
-Hola cariño, ¿qué tal amaneciste?-preguntó la chica.

-No te interesa-contestó el Uchiha.

-Salgamos hoy ahora que Naruto no está en la ciudad, por favor-suplicó la chica.

-No puedo, mis padres tienen una cena familiar y yo estoy obligado a asistir-mencionó el Uchiha.

-Puedes llevarme si deseas, no querrás llegar solo-propuso desesperadamente la pelirroja.

-No puedo llevar extraños a la fiesta, otro día será-finalizó Sasuke.

-Está bien, como tú digas-mencionó muy desanimada la mujer.

Fin de Grabación 1

-Ay, eso fue muy cruel-opinó Hinata.

-Sigue con las grabaciones-ordenó Kakashi.

Grabación 2

-Oye, lamento no haberte podido llevar a la fiesta de mis padres. ¿Por qué no vamos a un hotel en el centro de la ciudad? Es un agradable lugar-le dijo el Uchiha a Karin.

-Solo porque te disculpaste-le dijo algo dolida la pelirroja.

-Allí estaré, cariño-se despidió Sasuke.

Fin de la Grabación 2

-¿Solo va a llevarla al hotel?, que chico tan más maldito-opinó Kakashi.

Así estuvieron oyendo muchas grabaciones incómodas entre Sasuke y Karin y solo quedaba una por escuchar.

-La ultima grabación es una que Ko encontró con un amigo de Sasuke y según él tuvieron una conversación interesante-mencionó Neji.

-Ponla-le pidió Naruto.

La última grabación fue la que más encolerizó a Naruto porque contenía algo que él siempre quiso para decirle a Karin la verdadera clase de persona que era Sasuke.

-Que horror-dijo Hinata muy impactada.

-Ese maldito es un canalla-opinó Neji.

-Eso es todo lo que necesitaba-dijo Naruto tomando la grabadora.

Naruto salió de la oficina con una gran cólera por la última grabación, ya que tenía la prueba definitiva sobre algo que él ya sabía de antemano para abrirle los ojos a su prima del daño que se hacía con Sasuke.  
Naruto abrió la puerta y Karin platicaba con Ino en su hora de descanso.

-Ino, debo hablar de algo muy importante con Karin-dijo con una cara que no quería un no por respuesta.

-D-de acuerdo-obedeció Ino al ver los gestos enojados de Naruto.

El rubio cerro la puerta y miraba a Karin muy molesta.

-Naruto, ¿qué pasa ahora?-preguntó algo nerviosa la pelirroja.

-¿Qué te dije la última vez cuando te sorprendí con Sasuke?-le dio a recordar Naruto.

-No seas tan pesado, Naruto. Es mi vida-le contestó molesta Karin.

-¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE DEFIENDES A SASUKE EN VEZ DE APOYARME?! ¡NO PIENSO TOLERAR ESTO MÁS TIEMPO!-le informó Naruto.

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ CON MIS ASUNTOS!-trató de zafarse de la discusión la chica.

Naruto la arrinconó a la pared para que ella no se escapara y la sujetaba violentamente.

-¡AY NARUTO, ME LASTIMAS!-se quejó del dolor la chica.

-¡NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE SIGAS DESTRUYENDO TU VIDA, KARIN! ¡HAS ESTADO HABLANDO CON SASUKE A MIS ESPALDAS! ¡HE OÍDO TODAS TUS LLAMADAS Y JURO QUE ME DUELE VERTE COMO JUEGAN CON TU CABEZA!-le regañó severamente el rubio.

Karin estaba totalmente aterrada al ver esa faceta desconocida de su primo Naruto y juraba que sus ojos eran rojos felinos.

-¡SUÉLTAME, ME HACES DAÑO!-le suplicó Karin.

-¡¿Y QUE HAY DEL DAÑO QUE ME HACES CADA VEZ QUE SASUKE SABE ALGÚN ÉXITO MÍO Y ME LO ARREBATA?! ¡TÚ LE HAS PASADO CADA EVENTO SECRETO DENTRO DE LA EMPRESA Y TERMINA EN FRACASO POR TU EGOÍSMO!-.

Karin no miraba a los ojos a Naruto porque todo era cierto y no lo podía negar.

-¡INCLUSO LE HAS PASADO DONDE SE ENCUENTRA HINATA Y SASUKE HA ESTADO TRATANDO DE SEDUCIRLA PARA QUE SEA SU NUEVA NOVIA!-le dijo el rubio muy furioso.

-¡NO, ÉL SOLO QUERIA DARLE UN TRABAJO EN LA EMPRESA!-dijo Karin según lo que Sasuke le había contado a ella.

-¡¿CREES QUE SASUKE TE IBA A DECIR LA VERDAD?! ¡SASUKE QUERÍA BOTAR A SAKURA Y QUE HINATA FUERA SU PAREJA OFICIAL! ¡TÚ IBAS A ENTREGAR EN BANDEJA DE PLATA A MI NOVIA!-regañó Naruto muy duramente a la pelirroja.

-¡NO, SASUKE NO SERÍA CAPAZ DE HACERME ESTO! ¡YO SÉ QUE ÉL ME AMA, SI SIGO ESFORZÁNDOME PUEDO GANAR SU CORAZÓN DESPUÉS DE ESTOS AÑOS!-dijo con una lealtad ciega la chica negándose a creer en su primo.

-Oh, ¿realmente quieres saber lo que Sasuke piensa de tí? No le importas, escucha y verás-le dijo muy serio el Uzumaki a su prima.

Naruto puso la grabación que necesitaba y el audio sonó en el lugar.

-Oye, Sasuke. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de tener a Karin como amante si sabes que no hay una remota posibilidad de que le correspondas a sus sentimientos?-preguntó una voz conocida por ella.

-¿Suigetsu?-susurró Karin en shock.

-Ja, ¿crees que le voy a dar una mínima oportunidad? Solo es mi chica de respaldo por si algo sale mal con Sakura. Hinata es un hueso muy duro de roer y la maldita no me quiso dar entrada. Karin es la única lo suficientemente tonta para creer que yo soy su príncipe azul. Ella sólo me divierte cuando Sakura me tiene harto con sus caprichos-contestó descaradamente el pelinegro.

Karin sintió una daga atravesando su corazón por oír al chico que quería decir la verdad de lo que pensaba sobre ella y fue un golpe demasiado duro para ella.

-Ya déjala en paz o te va a ir muy mal si Naruto se entera de que solo has jugado con el corazón de su prima-le advirtió Suigetsu.

-No me interesa lo que piense el perdedor ni mucho menos lo que le pase a la estúpida de Karin. Lo único rescatable en ella es que tiene mucho dinero y lo buena que es en la cama, pero de ahí puede ser insoportable-finalizó el Uchiha.

Karin no lo soportó más y salió corriendo y llorando amargamente del lugar con el corazón totalmente destrozado en miles de pedazos.

-¡KARIN, VUELVE!-exclamó Naruto preocupado.

Neji lo detuvo con un brazo y miró serio a Naruto por lo ocurrido.

-Déjala que se vaya. Ella se buscó esta situación y lo mejor en este momento es que esté sola. Mañana la iremos a buscar cuando se tranquilice más-le sugirió Neji.

Hinata vio todo y se quedó muy preocupada por la pobre chica. Ella solo quería un poco del amor del hombre que le gustaba, pero solo se aferraba a un imposible con un canalla que la usaba.


	13. Chapter 13

Ascenso al estrellato  
Capítulo 13 EL NUEVO CAMINO DE KARIN Y EL CONVIVIO

alexzero: Fui muy cruel con Karin, pero mientras más alto estés, más dura será la caída.

OTAKUFire: Es una mafia que quiere a Hinata para algo muy misterioso.

Himeko-Chan: Voy a incluir tu canción, gracias por la sugerencia.

MadeNaruHina26: Aún queda mucho para que haya una reconciliación entre ellos y Naruto.

Al día siguiente, Karin no llegó a trabajar y eso tenía preocupados a todos, en especial Naruto.

-Maldita sea, esa loca no llegó a trabajar. No vaya a ser que haya cometido una estupidez-mencionó preocupado Naruto por su prima.

Hinata llegó y vio muy pensativo y nervioso a su novio. El asunto de Karin la dejó muy consternada todo el día de ayer.

-Naruto, voy a salir-.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó curioso el rubio.

-Voy a ver a Karin a su casa-reveló la mujer.

-¿Crees que puedas hacer algo con ella?-cuestionó algo esperanzado el Uzumaki.

-Bueno, mi hermana ha tenido muchas relaciones fallidas porque sus pretendientes buscan su dinero y me ha tocado consolarla en esas ocasiones-confesó Hinata.

-Entonces te lo dejo a tí-le encomendó Naruto.

-Una pregunta, ¿sabes de que sabor de helado le gusta a Karin?-preguntó Hinata.

-El helado napolitano, ¿por qué?-dijo confuso Naruto.

-Es que le quiero darle para aliviar tragos amargos-sonrió la Hyuga.

-Espero que le guste-finalizó Naruto poniendo sus esperanzas en su novia.

Hinata se fue en un taxi a la casa de Karin y tocaba la puerta. No se escuchaba nada y abrió con una llave que Naruto le dio.  
La peliazul vio que el apartamento de Karin estaba hecho un desastre y todo se encontraba tirado. La chica buscó en la casa a la pelirroja y la halló en su cuarto llorando con una foto de Sasuke en su pecho.

-¿Karin?-.

La pelirroja no volteó porque no tenía deseos de ver a alguien. Hinata la entendió y se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

-Lamento mucho lo que pasó, en serio-comenzó a charlar la muchacha.

-No tengas lástima de mí, no me lo merezco por estúpida-dijo en voz muy baja la chica.

-No te degrades así, no llores por alguien que te lastimó de esa forma-le consoló Hinata acariciando su cabeza.

Hinata llevó a Karin a su hombro y la pelirroja soltó todo su dolor en ese instante. La Hyuga hizo a un lado la foto de Sasuke y la puso en un lugar donde la Uzumaki no la viera.

-¿Por qué no fui lo suficientemente buena para Sasuke?-se cuestionó Karin muy deprimida.

-Si lo fuiste, Karin. Lo que en verdad pasó fue que él no supo ni sabrá valorarte. Tú lo querías mucho y él te usaba a su antojo-le dijo la verdad la ojiperla.

-Naruto tenía razón todos estos años, y le he hecho daño por mis estupideces. No me merezco su perdón-mencionó Karin ya dándose cuenta de que ella también fue una traidora con su primo.

-Naruto está muy preocupado por tí, eres como una hermana para él, como Naruko. Ella también le ha preguntado por lo que pasó con Sasuke, pero está fuera de la ciudad-le contó Hinata.

-No he contestado las llamadas, no deseo ver a nadie-dijo con mucha depresión.

-Para eso siempre está un rico helado napolitano-mencionó Hinata.

-Es mi favorito, pero no se me antoja-intentó negar Karin.

-Siempre algo dulce para un corazón con dolor es bueno-dijo con una sonrisa la Hyuga.

Ambas se sirvieron un vaso de helado y Karin se empezó a sentir mejor.

-Gracias Hinata, tenías razón sobre el helado-dijo la ojiroja sonriendo un poco triste.

-Oye, no te dejes caer porque un infeliz te engañó y jugó contigo. Hay tantos hombres en este mundo y eres una mujer exitosa y bella-le animó Hinata.

-No conozco muchos chicos, solo están Sasuke, su hermano sexy y casado Itachi, un idiota llamado Suigetsu y un raro llamado Jugo. De ahí no tengo una vida social activa-explicó Karin recordando su mala suerte con el sexo opuesto.

-Bueno, yo tampoco he conocido muchos chicos, pero cuando vi a Naruto por primera vez sentí algo mágico e inexplicable que me unió a él-mencionó Hinata.

-Yo solo quiero amorsh en mi vida-refunfuñó aún triste la chica.

-Ja, verás que cuando menos te lo esperes un chico guapo y atento cruzará las puertas de tu hogar-dijo esperanzada la Hyuga.

Como si las palabras de Hinata fueran proféticas, de forma inesperada, Neji entró a la habitación y miró a las dos chicas.

-Hinata, con que aquí estaba-dijo preocupado Neji por no saber nada de su prima.

Karin vio al sexy y guapo chico de la otra vez en su propia casa y se dio cuenta que se hallaba malvestida y en fachas.

-¡KYAAA, NO ME MIRES ASÍ!-dijo avergonzada Karin y muy sonrojada extrañamente.

-Oh, lo siento. Veo que ya estás mejor, Naruto estaba muy preocupado por tí-mencionó Neji.

-Descuida, voy a hablar con él por los problemas que le ocasioné. Primero debo arreglarme, por favor-.

-Ayudemos a arreglar la casa de Karin, mientras ella toma un baño-dijo Hinata con ojos de cachorrito a su primo.

Neji no pudo negarse y empezaron a limpiar el desastre que la pelirroja hizo con su departamento. Se deshicieron de cada recuerdo de Sasuke para evitar tentaciones a la Uzumaki de volver a llamarlo o algo similar. Incluso destruyeron su celular para que no quedara nada de rastro de ella.  
Para Karin fue muy duro deshacerse de todo eso, pero era muy importante para sacarse del pecho a Sasuke.

-Allí van muchos años desperdiciados-dijo algo triste la chica.

-Mejor dile adiós y deja ir lo que te hace daño. Sasuke no te conviene en lo más mínimo-dijo serio Neji mientras le agregaba algo de gasolina a la fogata para incendiar los recuerdos de la pelirroja.

-Ya sé, pero es tan difícil. Odio tener esta obsesión hacia él-manifestó la mujer.

-Créeme que cuando conozcas a alguien que te de lo que Sasuke no te ofreció, vas a poder seguir adelante con tu vida-contestó Neji a la chica.

Karin sonrió por la sinceridad del primo de Hinata hacia ella y no se sentía sola de repente.

-Gracias por todo, chicos. Me han alegrado el día en el momento en que más lo necesitaba-agradeció Karin.

-No te preocupes, y deja de lamentarte por lo ocurrido. Solo no caigas en el mismo error y así avanzarás con tu vida-finalizó Hinata.

Al día siguiente, Karin llegó a trabajar dispuesta a despejar su mente de lo sucedido con Sasuke. Pero aún tenía un asunto pendiente con Naruto.  
Por suerte, lo halló a solas revisando unos documentos y Karin tocó la puerta para llamar su atención. El rubio la miró y la hizo pasar a su oficina.

-Hola Naruto-saludó algo avergonzada la pelirroja.

-Hola Karin, siéntate-le invitó a tomar asiento el ojiazul.

La chica se sentó y ella comenzó a hablar del tema muy incómodo:

-Siento haberte causado problemas por mi egoísmo. Yo solo quería llamar la atención de Sasuke, pero terminé traicionando tu confianza demasiadas veces. Sé que no me vas a perdonar, pero quiero que sepas que yo voy a hacer lo posible para ganarme de nuevo tu cariño otra vez-juró Karin con total sinceridad.

Naruto veía que las disculpas de su prima eran verdaderas esta vez y solo sonrió.

-Yo tambien te debo una disculpa, fui demasiado directo con lo de Sasuke-.

-No es que no me lo mereciera, fue como una cubetada de agua fría para mí-respondió Karin.

-Mejor lo dejemos así y comencemos de nuevo. Sé que cuando te propones algo lo cumples, después de todo eres una Uzumaki-le dijo Naruto aceptando las disculpas de Karin.

-¿No estás enojado?-.

-No tanto como lo que me hicieron pasar mamá y papá con Hinata-le contó Naruto.

-No supe nada de eso. Quiero el chisme-exigió Karin con sed de información.

Naruto le contó todo y Karin solo pudo soltar una carcajada que la sacó de su ánimo depresivo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, HINATA UNA TREPADORA PROSTITUTA, ESO ES LO MÁS RIDÍCULO QUE HE ESCUCHADO! ¡ELLA ES UN AMOR DE PERSONA!-dijo con mucha risa la pelirroja .

-Por eso te digo que lo que hiciste no es tan grave como lo de ellos. Tú si tuviste el valor de dar una sincera disculpa, y espero que no vuelvas a caer en los juegos de Sasuke-le pidió el rubio.

-Juro que no, buscaré a otro chico que me quiera de verdad-se prometió Karin.

-Así se habla, rojita. Mueve ese trasero y búscate a un hombre de verdad-le ordenó Naruto con una sonrisa.

Después de esa tarde, Karin veía en su departamento la novela que ella solía mirar constantemente. De repente, su nuevo celular sonó y se trataba de Naruto.

-Hola Karin, me preguntaba si quieres ir en mi yate a la casa de la playa. Mañana es sábado y no tenemos ningún proyecto por el descanso que se tomó Hinata y hace tiempo que no nos vamos-le propuso Naruto.

-No sé, me siento rara yendo sin pareja-.

-Solo es para divertirte. Naruko llegó a la ciudad en la tarde y desea pasar el tiempo con nosotros. La hermana y el primo de Hinata también van a ir-le insistió Naruto.

-Bueno, pasen por mí en la mañana. Me caería bien un buen descanso en la playa-.

Al día siguiente, Naruto pasó por Karin después de recoger a todos y llegaron al muelle de la ciudad.

-Bienvenidos al Yate Kurama. Es mi bebé-mencionó Naruto.

-Es un gran yate. Papá no compró uno porque no hay mar en la zona donde vivimos-dijo Hanabi.

Los muchachos entraron al yate y mientras este navegaba, los tripulantes disfrutaban el mar.

-Es tan hermoso-admiró Hinata.

-Me gustaría venir acompañada por alguien-comentó Hanabi.

-A mí igual-admitió Naruko.

-¿Por qué no tienes novio?-preguntó Hanabi.

-Porque todos los chicos de la alta son unos embusteros-.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo-.

Las dos se vieron y los ojos les brillaron de repente.

-¡KYAA, AL FIN ALGUIEN QUE ME COMPRENDE!-chilló Hanabi.

-¡QUIERO SER TU AMIGA!-le pidió Naruko con lágrimas anime.

-Yo también-.

Hinata veía divertida a las dos chicas y se volteó para ir a un lugar tranquilo. Pensaba en la situación de Karin y una letra de una canción volaba por su mente y la iba a plasmar.

-¿Una canción nueva? Te ves muy inspirada-le dijo Naruto interesado.

-Quiero plasmar la situación de Karin en una canción y manifestar su sentir-le respondió Hinata.

-Quiero verla terminada-finalizó Naruto.

Unas dos horas después llegaron a la casa en la playa, la cual estaba ubicada en una isla privada perteneciente a la familia Uzumaki.

-Uf, es muy grande-admiró Hinata.

-Siempre quise una casa en la playa, pero mi papá no le gusta-mencionó Hanabi algo frustrada.

-A mis padres les encanta vacacionar acá cuando tienen tiempo libre-les contó Naruko.

Los chicos fueron a una palapa cerca de la playa que estaba edificado y bebían a gusto piñas coladas.

-Nada como descansar en la playa después de tanto trabajar-dijo Naruto sentado muy perezosamente.

Hinata estaba en un lindo bikini que mostraba sus hermosos atributos dejando a Naruto sorprendido.

-Guau, te miras muy bien-le halagó Naruto muy sonrojado.

-¿A poco nunca has visto en ropa interior a Hinata?-preguntó socarronamente Karin.

-No-respondió Naruto.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA HACERLO O TE ARRANCO LOS OJOS!-amenazó Neji.

-¡NEJI, DEJA DE SER TAN SOBREPROTECTOR, CUANDO TU TUVISTE A TU EX NO ANDUVIMOS MOLESTÁNDOTE!-regañó Hanabi con una cabeza gigante chibi.

-Neji, ¿eres soltero?-preguntó Karin interesada.

-Sí, hace un año terminé una relación-le reveló Neji.

-¿Por qué?-.

-La ex novia de Neji es de las mujeres que no les gusta depender de un hombre en extremo. No digo que es malo ser independiente, pero tampoco es bueno apoyarse en tu pareja de vez en cuando-explicó Hinata.

-Hmp, incluso le pensaba proponer matrimonio y ella terminó conmigo-dijo algo enojado Neji por recordar ese evento.

Nadie vio que Karin estaba a su lado de forma cómica y le dio una lata de cerveza.

-Entonces somos compañeros del mismo dolor, salud-.

Todos tuvieron una gota en la nuca por la reacción de Karin. Era evidente que la chica buscaba a alguien que la entendiera y desahogarse de lo que le pasó recientemente.  
En eso sonó el teléfono de Naruto y contestó la llamada que recibió.

-Bueno-.

-Naruto, soy Konohamaru. Voy en camino a tu casa de la playa con Nagato en una lancha-le dijo el chico.

-El hijo de la tía Konan y el tío Yahiko, que bien. A Naruko le alegrará verlo-sonrió Naruto sin que su hermana lo escuchara.

(Nota: Este Nagato es hijo de Yahiko y Konan, que son hijos adoptivos de Jiraiya el padrino de Naruto y Naruko. El tío Nagato Uzumaki trabaja en otra ciudad como gerente general de una sucursal de las Empresas Uzumaki).

Una media hora más tarde, Konohamaru llegó en compañía de un chico de cabello azul en picos y ojos miel. Era muy guapo y tenía la edad de Hanabi y Naruko.

-¡KYAAAA, NAGATO!-chilló de emoción Naruko.

-Que bueno verte Naruko-sonrió feliz el chico.

Naruko le dio un fuerte abrazo muy emocionada, pero no se dio cuenta de que lo ahogaba entre sus pechos.

-Mmmmm, mmmmmm-trataba de decir Nagato entre jadeos.

-Naruko, estás ahogando a Nagato de nuevo-señaló Karin que el chico estaba muriendo en los pechos de la pelirroja.

-¡KYAAA, PERDÓN!-se disculpó Naruko.

-Siempre es lo mismo-decía con respiraciones largas tratando de recuperar aire.

-Es que te extrañaba mucho. Eres mi dulce mejor amigo de toda la vida-dijo con tristeza la chica.

Nagato se sonrojó al ver que Naruko lo extrañaba y le dio una esperanza de salir con ella.

-Voy a estar en la ciudad de forma indefinida. Hace poco me avisaron que me transfirieron a Japón-le dio la noticia el chico.

-¡QUE BIEN, JUNTOS COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS!-dijo muy feliz Naruko.

Hanabi se dio cuenta al instante que a Nagato le gustaba mucho Naruko, pero no se atrevía a confesarle sus sentimientos.

-Hola linda, es bueno verte de nuevo ojitos-saludó Konohamaru.

-Oh, eres el chico de la banda de Hinata. Te llamas Konohamaru, ¿verdad?-.

-Así es, no creí verte acá-.

-Hinata me invitó y casi no voy a la playa, y aproveché la ocasión-.

-Que bueno que viniste. No me sentiré tan solo sin tu presencia-le dijo en forma de coqueteo el castaño.

-¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?-preguntó algo a la defensiva la mujer.

-Sí, pero solo me gustaría conocerte mejor-le mencionó Konohamaru.

-No deseo salir con alguien en un tiempo. Acabo de terminar una relación y no quiero estar sentimentalmente involucrada-se excusó Hanabi.

-Bueno, pero no me importa. Me gustas bastante y te prometo que te voy a conquistar-le dijo atrevidamente el castaño.

-¿No lo haces por mi dinero?-.

-Soy rico en realidad, solo estoy en la música por diversión y vocación. No tengo necesidad de perseguir a una niña rica si yo ya tengo de que vivir-.

Hanabi vio que el chico decía la verdad, pero no caería tan fácil. El muchacho era guapo y carismático, aunque no debía ir muy apresurada, y Konohamaru tambien lo sabía.  
En la noche, el grupo de bañistas estaban frente a una fogata y bebiendo unas latas de cerveza.

-Nada mejor que una reunión frente a la fogata-dijo Naruto.

-Así es, Naruto. Me acuerdo cuando era niña exploradora y acampábamos en la naturaleza-recordó Hinata.

-Sí, y un oso casi nos come-reveló Neji.

-¡JAJAJA, QUE FEO!-rió Karin.

-Casi me quedo sin cantante y novia por eso-mencionó Naruto divertido.

-Jiji, sí-.

En ese rato, Sasuke intentaba marcarle a Karin pero lo mandaba a buzón e incluso fue a su casa, pero no estaba.

-Cuando más necesito de ella no está. Mejor me largo, perdió su oportunidad-dijo enojado Sasuke.

Justo en ese instante, una llamada sonó de su celular y se trataba de Kushina.

-Bueno-.

-¡SASUKE, ME MENTISTE Y VOY A MATARTE AUNQUE TU MADRE ME LO IMPIDA! ¡TE VOY A BUSCAR MAR Y TIERRA Y TE HARÉ QUE DESEES NO HABER NACIDO!-sentenció Kushina con mucha ira.

Kushina colgó y Sasuke sudó. Esto no era parte del plan y conocía bien a la señora Uzumaki y siempre cumplía sus promesas.

-Nota mental: No acercarse a la señora Uzumaki por el momento-dijo en voz alta el pelinegro con miedo.

Mientras tanto, Kushina estaba en su casa con mucha culpa por dudar de las decisiones de Naruto. Hace tiempo que no le dirigían la palabra sus dos hijos por ese malentendido y su tontería le costó el respeto de Naruto y Naruko.  
Irónicamente, la mujer se hizo fanática de las canciones de Hinata y se sentía peor porque insultó a la cantante sin saber de que se trataba de ella.

-Soy una basura-susurró la mujer sola llorando lágrimas anime y oyendo a Hinata en una grabadora.

En la isla privada llegó la hora de dormir y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones asignadas. Naruto y Hinata dormían desde hace tiempo y se miraban a los ojos.

-Naruto, estoy lista-le dijo en voz baja la chica.

-¿Lista para qué?-.

-Para darte mi virginidad-.

-¿E-en serio?-preguntó consternado el rubio.

-Sí, quiero darte mi cuerpo y mi alma-le dijo la chica muy convencida.

Naruto y Hinata se besaron intensamente y dejaron todas sus inhibiciones fuera.  
En otra habitación, Konohamaru y Nagato platicaban de un asunto.

-¿Cuando le vas a decir a Naruko que te mueres por ella?-.

-Ella solo me ve como su mejor amigo del alma-contestó el chico peliazul.

-Hmp, si no le dices te vas a arrepentir. Ella te va a dejar fuera de la jugada si no te confiesas-le advirtió el castaño.

-Se lo diré pronto-dijo con más valentía el chico.

En otra habitación, se veía a Hanabi y Naruko discutir de chicos.

-Creo que a Konohamaru le gustas mucho-mencionó Naruko.

-Oh, él mismo me lo dijo. Es un buen chico, pero no quiero apresurar las cosas-respondió la chica.

-Jijiji, te entiendo-.

-Al chico Nagato creo que también le gustas mucho-le sugirió Hanabi.

-Jajaja, es solo mi hermanito y mi mejor amigo-dijo algo necia la pelirroja.

-Hmp, estás cometiendo un gravísimo error. No soy una doctora corazón, pero a Nagato le gustas y mucho-.

-Estás exagerando, siempre hemos estado juntos y siempre le cuento como me va mal en el amor y me consuela siempre-recordó la Uzumaki.

-Error 2: Nunca le cuentes al chico que te ama sobre los ex novios en demasía. Vas a acabar mal-le indicó la Hyuga.

-Oye, no le gusto a Nagato de esa forma. Somos amigos de toda la vida y punto-finalizó la chica volteándose para dormir.

-¿Y si una chica llega a ser su mejor amiga y te hace a un lado?-.

-¡LO MATO, ÉL EL MÍO!-dijo furiosa la chica.

-Eso sonó egoísta, ¿sabías?-le dijo Hanabi.

-N-no, yo quise decir que...-intentaba argumentar la chica.

-¿Nagato ha tenido novia?-.

-No-.

-¿Siempre te escucha sobre lo que te pasa con tus ex novios?-.

-Sí-.

-¿Es súper amable solo contigo y no con otra chica?-.

-Sí-.

-Estás en problemas, Nagato se muere por tí y vas a acabar muy mal con él si sigues con eso de ser tu mejor amigo, ¿ves lo que pasó con Karin? No le hagas eso a ese pobre muchacho-finalizó la chica.

Naruko no supo responder a ese argumento. Nunca se puso a pensar si su mejor amigo sentía algo por ella y últimamente lo buscaba solo cuando no estaba en una relación sentimental como lo hacía Sasuke con Karin.

-¡NO SOY COMO SASUKE!-gritó de la nada la pelirroja.

-Mejor duérmete-le pidió la castaña con sueño.

Hablando de castaños, Neji se levantó por agua y, cuando volvía a su habitación, vio a Karin llorando parada en una pared.

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto, Sasuke?-susurraba llorando la chica.

Neji se acercó y los ojos de Karin estaban vacíos. Descubrió que estaba sonámbula y la llevó a su habitación tranquilamente.

-Gracias Neji por ser tan gentil conmigo. Eres un gran chico-dijo Karin entre sueños.

-Solo descansa-dijo Neji siguiéndole el juego.

Karin se quedó dormida con una sonrisa tranquila y Neji se fue a su habitación para descansar.  
En ese instante, Naruto y Hinata hacían el amor por primera vez de la forma más pura que se pudiera. La pasión desbordaba la habitación y se besaban sin tabús.  
El cuerpo de la mujer era recorrido por Naruto con sus labios y ella solo reprimía sus gemidos con su mano.

-Te amo más que a nada, Hinata-le susurraba al oído el rubio mientras lamía su oreja.

-Soy tuya para siempre, Naruto-respondió la chica mientras sentía lo mejor en su vida.

Naruto miraba a Hinata en la cama totalmente desnuda y la luz de la Luna Llena le daba un toque celestial.

-Eres un ángel, mi vida-.

-Naruto, te quiero tanto-le respondió Hinata con una sonrisa amorosa.

Naruto besó a Hinata mientras él estaba dentro de su novia, y comenzó a embestirla por primera vez. Un mar de emociones se adentró en ellos y la tensión se acumulaba más y más.

-N-Naruto, no pares-decía Hinata entre gemidos.

Naruto solo respiraba con más dificultad y abrazaba a su novia. Cada vez más la tensión se hacía más insoportable.

-¡NO, NO PUEDO MÁS!-.

-Hazlo dentro de mí, Naruto-susurró la chica en su punto.

Ambos experimentaron su primer orgasmo juntos y se hallaban desfallecidos por la experiencia.

-Eso fue maravilloso-sonrió Hinata muy feliz.

-Te amo tanto, soy todo tuyo para siempre-le dijo Naruto.

-Te amo tanto, Naruto-.

Hinata le dio un abrazo y así se quedaron toda la noche pensando en que estarían juntos para siempre.


	14. Chapter 14

Ascenso al estrellato

Capítulo 14 UNA NUEVA CANCIÓN SALIDA DEL HORNO Y LA DECISIÓN DE NAGATO

alexzero: El Karma es una perra.

Serpiente Obsidiana: Nada en especial. Naruto y Hinata no va a romper o terminara en algo trágico. No es mi estilo y odio los finales tristes.

drezz master: Cuando dije "pensando" es que me refería a cuando un par de enamorados viven ilusionados en un futuro agradable. No va a pasar algo trágico con ellos.

MadeNaruHina26: Karin solo buscaba a alguien con quien desahogarse, y ella vio a Hinata como a alguien que no juzga sin escuchar tu versión de la historia. Por eso Karin le agrada mucho. Se me ocurrió lo de Neji y Karin porque la formula Hyuga y Uzumaki es muy efectiva, y Neji es algo similar a Sasuke pero más noble.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: No sé cuando lo actualizaré. Gracias por tu preferencia.

Discraimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y el drama es de mi entera pertenencia.

Al día siguiente, Hinata se hallaba cocinando con las chicas un buen desayuno para todos. Naruko notó la enorme sonrisa que ponía la Hyuga cuando se distraía y Hanabi también se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿No crees que Hinata está más alegre de lo normal el día de hoy?-preguntó Hanabi a Naruko.

-Yo también lo noté, linda. Está muy rara-dijo la chica.

Karin volteó y ella si supo el motivo de la sonrisa de la cantante.

-Hinata, dime una cosa. ¿Ayer perdiste la virginidad con Naruto?-.

-¡WHUAAAAH, NO DIGAS ESO EN VOZ ALTA!-le pidió Hinata muy sonrojada.

-¡KYAAAA, QUE INCREÍBLE!-dijeron Naruko y Hanabi emocionadas.

-Dinos, ¿cómo te fue, golosa?-le exigió el chisme Karin.

-No, no les voy a decir cosas tan vergonzosas-le negó muy avergonzada la chica.

-No seas tan mojigata, hermanita. Dinos si te gustó de perdida-le dijo Hanabi con cara socarrona.

-Fue muy lindo conmigo y me gustó. Solo ese diré-respondió la chica.

-Hmp, no creí que Naruto fuera aún virgen. Al parecer, Sakura nunca se acostó con él, a pesar de que anduvieron unos años-comentó Naruko.

-Si más bien lo recuerdo, creo que Sakura solo estuvo con Sasuke a escondidas de Naruto-le dijo Karin que estaba más metida en ese círculo.

-Es cierto, tu sabes más de eso que yo. Gracias por aclarar mi duda-finalizó Naruko.

Los chicos servían los platos y vasos para ir a comer. Nagato estaba muy pensativo y Naruto lo notó. Él sabía lo mucho que su amigo amaba a su hermana, pero no se lo atrevía a decir porque ella lo veía como su mejor amigo.

-Nagato, ¿ahora qué pasó con Naruko?-le dijo el chico.

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre-suspiró el chico.

-Ella es poco perspicaz con los hombres. A ella podrías decirle que la amas y ella te diría que te ama como un hermano a otro-le apoyó el Uzumaki.

-Odio esto, y lo peor es que me vine enterando de que salió de una relación con un chico y ahora vendrá a usarme de nuevo como pañuelo de lágrimas otra vez-se quejó el chico.

-¿No me digas que fue por eso que te fuiste del país?-preguntó Konohamaru oyendo la conversación.

-Así es, Naruko se metió justo en una relación amorosa y adivina a quien decidió ignorar. Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de querer comunicarse en todos estos años-les contó el chico.

-Eso suena cruel, y pensé que Karin era la problemática-opinó Neji.

-Tenían que ser primas-suspiró Naruto porque ahora tendría que arreglar otro problema con otra pelirroja ciega.

Los chicos desayunaban tranquilamente, y Hinata estaba algo pensativa en unas letras de una canción que podría empezar a producir en un futuro.

-Oye Hinata, ¿has pensado en hacer una buena canción?-preguntó Neji curioso.

-Algo me ha rondado en mi cabeza, aún estoy con la letra. Pero estoy muy inspirada-le contestó su prima.

-Conociéndote, esa será una gran canción que todos disfrutarán-asintió Hanabi.

-Hanabi, ¿por qué no has entrado al negocio de la música? Tú no cantas mal-le dijo el castaño Hyuga a su prima menor.

-Sabes que tengo un terrible pánico escénico-se excusó la chica.

-No te he oído cantar-le dijo Naruto interesado.

-Soy una pésima cantante-negó la chica nerviosa.

-No es cierto, ¿recuerdas que a veces subías a cantar conmigo en el pueblo?-le hizo memoria Hinata.

-¡ERA UNA NIÑA, Y NO HE CANTADO DESDE ENTONCES!-le respondió roja la chica.

-No es cierto, a veces cantas los éxitos de Hinata y no lo haces nada mal-le corrigió Neji.

-Así que el talento es de familia-sonrió Naruko.

-¿Y tú Neji?-preguntó Karin interesada.

-Neji no canta, pero tiene un gran talento con el piano y la guitarra-dijo Hinata.

-Solo es un pasatiempo-comentó Neji.

-Hanabi, si quieres algún día podemos hacer un casting. Tu serías un buen medio de atracción en La Voz Japón-propuso Naruto.

-Lo voy a pensar-suspiró Hanabi.

El día pasó sin incidentes y después de una buena noche de descanso, todos regresaron a sus actividades normales.

Hinata tenía en su mente unas bonitas canciones por l situación de Karin con Sasuke y no iba a desaprovechar que se pasara esta oportunidad.

-Hinata, ahora vas a hacer las grabaciones de esta canción. ¿Cómo dices que se llamará?-preguntó Naruto.

-Equivocada-respondió la cantante.

La música empezó y Hinata se metió a fondo en esa canción que salió de su inspiración.

Hinata:

Sé que me enamoré,

Yo caí perdida sin conocer,

Que al salir el sol,

Se te va el amor.

Duele reconocer,

Duele equivocarse y duele saber,

Que sin ti es mejor,

Aunque al principio no.

Me perdí,

Apenas te vi,

Siempre me hiciste,

como quisiste.

Porque siempre estuve equivocada,

Y no lo quise ver,

Porque yo por ti la vida daba,

Porque todo lo que empieza acaba.

Porque nunca tuve más razones para estar sin él,

Porque cuesta tomar decisiones,

Porque se que va a doler,

Y hoy pude entender,

Que a esta mujer,

Siempre la hiciste inmensamente triste.

Hoy que no puedo más,

Sigo decidida a dejarte atrás,

Por tu desamor,

Lastimada estoy.

Me perdí,

Apenas te vi,

Siempre me hiciste como quisiste.

Porque siempre estuve equivocada,

Y no lo quise ver,

Porque yo por ti la vida daba,

Porque todo lo que empieza acaba.

Porque nunca tuve más razones,

para estar sin él,

Porque cuesta tomar decisiones,

Porque se va a doler.

Si, así me sentía,

No sé por qué seguía,

Apostándole mi vida a él.

Porque siempre estuve equivocada,

Y no lo quise ver,

Porque yo por ti la vida daba,

Porque todo lo que empieza acaba,

Porque nunca tuve más razones,

para estar sin él,

Porque cuesta tomar decisiones,

Porque se que va doler.

Y hoy pude entender,

Que a esta mujer,

Siempre la hiciste inmensamente triste.

Naruto aplaudió porque la canción quedó muy bella, aunque le faltaban retoques digitales muy minúsculos.

-Bien hecho Hinata, apuesto a que esa canción estará un buen tiempo en el Top Ten-diagnosticó Naruto.

-Eso espero, mi amor-.

Más tarde, Naruto hablaba del problema con su novia sobre Naruko y el problema creciente con Nagato.

-Pobrecito, eso de la Friendzone es muy malo-suspiró Hinata empática con el pobre soldado caído.

-No sé cuantas veces le he dicho que piense las cosas con Nagato y no hace caso. Puede ser igual de terca que mi madre en algunas ocasiones-le contó el rubio.

Curiosamente encontraron a Nagato en una mesa y tenía un bonito regalo, pero estaba solo.

-Hola Nagato, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Naruto.

-Nada, es que me había citado con tu hermana aquí, pero ellas canceló a ultima hora la salida-le contó Nagato.

-A lo mejor le surgió algo muy importante de último momento-le trató de decir Hinata.

-No es la primera vez que hace eso. Cuando ella tiene alguna relación con un hombre, ella me tiende a ignorar todo el tiempo y solo cuando está soltera me viene a buscar-suspiró algo resentido el muchacho.

En eso Hinata recibió un mensaje de Whatsapp y la Hyuga vio algo sorpresivo que le envió Hanabi.

Mensaje de Hanabi: Mira lo que me encontré en el centro comercial.

Abajo del mensaje estaba Naruko tomada de la mano con un muchacho de su edad muy apuesto y fornido.

-Oh no, no de nuevo-se llevó la mano a la cabeza el rubio por las estupideces de su hermana.

-Naruto, tu familia es un desastre-le comentó Hinata.

-Te entiendo, yo pienso lo mismo-respondió Naruto a su novia.

-No es algo nuevo la actitud de Naruko. Nunca voy a poder conquistarla aunque me esfuerce en ello-dijo muy deprimido el chico.

-No es por hablar mal de mi hermana, pero ella no te merece. He visto lo mucho que la amas y aún así no te respeta o te ha correspondido. No vuelvas a hacerle más caso a Naruko y da por terminado toda relación con ella-le sugirió Naruto.

Nagato solo se quedaba mirando su regalo en la mesa. Allí traía un lindo peluche y le quería por fin confesar sus sentimientos a ella.

-Date una oportunidad y no sigas en las faldas de Naruko, yo sé lo que te digo-le comentó Hinata.

-Lo voy a hacer, me rindo con Naruko. Ya lo intenté todo y nada ha funcionado-dijo decidido el muchacho.

En el centro comercial, Naruko iba campante con un nuevo chico con el que tenía una buena cita. En un instante, algo dentro de su corazón se había roto y tenía el terrible presentimiento de que iba a pagar con creces su mayor.


	15. Chapter 15

Ascenso al estrellato  
Capítulo 15 UNA AMISTAD DESTRUIDA Y OTRA COMIENZA

OTAKUFire: La voy a buscar, gracias por la sugerencia.

Serpiente Obsidiana: Es como un calentamiento para lo que va a ocurrir en la historia que quieres.

MadeNaruhina26: Vas a ver la magia de la chica que cambiará la vida de Naruko y Nagato con su sola presencia.

Nagato De La Lluvia sufría lo que miles de hombres padecen en la actualidad: Cayó en la terribles garras de la Friendzone desde que él se enamoró de Naruko Uzumaki en la adolescencia.  
El chico conocía a Naruko porque sus padres Yahiko y Konan eran algo similar a los hermanos mayores de Minato y Kushina en su infancia.  
Antes Nagato visitaba muy seguido a Naruko cuando eran niños. Ella era muy unida a su amigo y todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que llegaron a ser adolescentes. El chico descubrió que le gustaba mucho su mejor amiga, pero ella comenzó a salir con muchos hombres en la preparatoria. La mujer provocó un distanciamiento entre ella y Nagato que lo hirió demasiado.  
Cuando fue la época de ir a la universidad, Naruko eligió irse del país porque quería ir a conocer nuevos lugares y tenía un novio que era extranjero. Eso terminó por separar aún mas a los dos.  
Sus padres supieron eso y aprovecharon para que su hijo fuera a estudiar lejos para olvidar el terrible dolor que le hizo pasar Naruko, pero ahora que volvió se volvían a reabrir sus heridas.

-Así que Naruko lo hizo de nuevo. Y luego me regañaba de que me juntaba con Sasuke, que hipócrita ciega-suspiró Karin.

-Debo olvidar a toda costa a Naruko, ella solo me ha traído sufrimiento desde hace años-le contó muy triste Nagato.

-Ja, los Uzumakis somos unos idiotas en el amor. El único que se salva es Naruto-sonrió triste Karin.

-Tú me entiendes bastante, ¿verdad?-le pregunto Nagato.

-Sí, sé que es lo se siente dar todo por una persona y recibir malos tratos como respuesta-comentó la pelirroja triste.

-¿Cómo puedo olvidar a Naruko? Yo siempre la he amado-le cuestionó Nagato.

-No será sencillo, te sientes muy mal porque no fuiste correspondido como tú lo querías. No soy la mejor para darte un consejo, pero es mejor que halles a una buena persona que te de lo mejor de ella y tú ser su prioridad-le aconsejó Karin por pura experiencia.

-No he salido jamás con otra chica que no sea Naruko, soy pésimo con las citas-admitió el hombre.

-Si quieres podemos arreglarte una cita a ciegas, apuesto a que alguna linda chica le gustarás bastante-le propuso Karin.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?-le insistió el chico.

-Porque no tengo ganas de salir con alguien, pero no será por mucho tiempo-se excusó Karin sonriente.

Hinata esperaba pacientemente a alguien en el aeropuerto. Una antigua amiga la había llamado hace unos días porque iba a venir a vivir a la ciudad. La Hyuga veía bajar a una linda muchacha castaña de piel pálida y muy hermosa.

-¡YAKUMO!-saludó Hinata feliz.

Ella abrazó a su amiga y estaban felices de volverse a encontrar de nuevo.

-Hola Hinata, hace tiempo que no te veía-sonrió Yakumo.

-¿Cómo sigues de tu enfermedad?-preguntó Hinata preocupada.

-He estado peor otras veces, los médicos me han tratado bien-contó la mujer.

Yakumo sufría una rara enfermedad desde niña que hizo su cuerpo muy débil y enfermizo. No le diagnosticaron mucha esperanza de vida y ella la vivía a todo dar.

-Que bueno que estás aquí, te extrañé mucho-sonrió la Hyuga.

Yakumo no podía caminar grandes distancias porque su cuerpo no toleraba tanto esfuerzo físico, pero por suerte Hinata había aprendido a conducir. Ella le dio un tour especial por la ciudad.

-Me alegra que consiguieras tu sueño de ser cantante-comentó Yakumo orgullosa.

-Tú me inspiraste a no renunciar a mis sueños, querida-confesó Hinata alegre.

-Gracias por tu sinceridad, Hinata-asintió feliz Yakumo.

-¿Y has encontrado el amor, linda?-le preguntó la ojiperla.

-No, pero no desearía hacer sufrir a alguien conmigo. No voy a vivir tanto como quisiera-dijo algo triste.

-Las cosas suceden cuando menos te lo imaginas, te lo digo por experiencia-le argumentó Hinata.

Ambas llegaron a la casa de Naruto, y encontraron a Naruto y Karin junto a Nagato en una página de Internet tratando de preparar una cita a ciegas.

-No quiero una cita con ella, esa ni siquiera es mujer-les reclamó Nagato furioso.

-Cielos, yo creía que era chica-se rascó la cabeza Naruto.

Todos vieron llegar a Hinata entrar junto a la mujer misteriosa. Nagato se sonrojó al ver a una chica tan linda como lo era Naruko, y su corazón empezó a latir fuerte. Hinata se dio cuenta de eso y aprovechó para presentarlos.

-Hola chicos, ella es Yakumo Kurama. Es una vieja amiga de la ciudad Hyuga. Necesita estar en esta ciudad por razones médicas-presentó Hinata amistosamente.

Yakumo veía a Nagato y se quedó ruborizada al punto que no sabía si estaba enferma otra vez de algo malo.

-Hola, me llamo Karin Uzumaki, el rubio es mi primo Naruto Uzumaki y es el novio de Hinata. El chico guapo de acá es Nagato De La Lluvia-presentó Karin al chico.

-E-es un placer conocerte-saludó algo nerviosa la castaña.

-Igualmente, Yakumo-sonrió Nagato más feliz que hace unos días.

Naruto no había visto tan ilusionado a Nagato desde hace unos años con su hermana, y eso serviría para que fuera olvidando a Naruko.

-Yakumo, puedes sentarte en el sillón. Oye Nagato, entretenla un rato mientras hacemos bocadillos-les indicó Naruto.

Ambos hicieron caso, y los dos no sabían romper el hielo. Ninguno de los dos era bueno con el sexo opuesto y estaban muy nerviosos.

-¿Nadie te ha dicho de que eres linda?-le preguntó nervioso el chico.

-N-no, nadie lo ha hecho-sonrió alagada y algo sonrojada la chica.

-¿Tienes novio?-le dijo muy directo el chico.

-No, no tengo. Oye tranquilízate, estás sudando-le indicó divertida la mujer.

Nagato notó que de verdad estaba sudando un pco de los nervios y sonrió con ansiedad.

-Perdón, no soy bueno hablando con mujeres que no conozco-confesó Nagato.

-Jiji, yo tampoco. Me agradas mucho, lindo-sonrió Yakumo feliz de tener un buen amigo.

-¿Por qué estás en Tokio?-preguntó Nagato.

-Es que vengo por tratamientos médicos. Mi cuerpo es muy débil y mis defensas no son muy adecuadas. No viviré mucho tiempo, pero trato de salir adelante-le explicó Yakumo.

Nagato se sintió muy mal al enterarse de esa terrible noticia, pero no podía dejarla sola. Como el noble amigo leal que era, estaría con ella cuando lo necesitará.

-Si necesitas algo de mí, yo tengo mucho tiempo libre-se ofreció el hombre.

-Eres muy amable, pero no quiero ser una carga para tí-trató de negar Yakumo.

-No me importa, yo no abandono a mis amigos-le dijo el muchacho.

-Gracias, eres muy considerado-aceptó sin poder negarle el apoyo la chica.

En eso, una llamada entró al celular de Nagato y vio que era Naruko Uzumaki. Él ignoró la llamada y después de un minuto volvió a sonar el teléfono.

-¿Por qué no contestas, Nagato?-preguntó curiosa la chica.

-Es una vieja amiga que antes me gustaba, pero me rendí con ella hace poco. Solo me busca cuando se aburre y no tiene a alguien a quien molestar-le mencionó Nagato muy decepcionado.

-Oye, contesta. Yo te ayudaré a vengarte-sonrió Yakumo con dejo de travesura.

Nagato le hizo caso y contestó la llamada, pero Yakumo le quitó el teléfono.

-Nagato, ¿por qué no me contestas? Vamos a comer a un lugar-le saludó Naruko tratando de hace como si nada hubiera pasado ayer.

-¿Quién eres tú?-le preguntó Yakumo por el celular.

-Eh, ¿por qué tienes el número de Nagato?-le cuestionó muy consternada la chica Uzumaki.

-Tú eres la tal Naruko que deja plantado de forma grosera a Nagato. Me ha platicado de tí, soy Yakumo Kurama la novia de Nagato-mintió Yakumo diabólicamente.

Nagato quedó impresionado y con la boca abierta de lo que Yakumo decía.

-¡¿NAGATO TIENE NOVIA?!-exclamó Naruko sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-Soy la novia de Nagato, ahorita no te va a atender porque está tomando un baño y yo voy a entrar con él-siguió mintiendo descaradamente la chica.

Naruko cayó de rodillas con los ojos muy abiertos sin poder creer que Nagato estaba en una relación sentimental.

-Deja en paz a mi novio, no quiero que te acerques a él solo para jugar con sus sentimientos, zorra-le advirtió Yakumo echándole sal a la herida.

Yakumo colgó y Nagato reía a carcajadas junto con la castaña por la gran broma que le jugaron a la pelirroja.

-¡ESO FUE GRANDIOSO, NARUKO SE VA A MORIR!-reía el hombre.

Naruto, Karin y Hinata veían extrañados a los dos platicando muy amistosamente, y ambos les informaron de lo que hicieron con Naruko.

-Oh oh, vaya que le mentiste. Eso fue una buena lección a mi hermana-comentó Naruto.

-¿Ella era tu hermana? Lo siento mucho-se disculpó Yakumo.

-La verdad es que mi hermana se ha pasado de la raya con Nagato. Era bueno que le dijeras sus verdades, aunque te has ganado una buena enemiga-le dijo el rubio.

-¿Tú crees Naruto?-preguntó Hinata preocupada.

-Ella es la hija de mis padres, podría actuar tan estúpidamente cuando está enojada con alguien, y además golpearon su orgullo-explicó Naruto a todos.

-Conociendo a Naruko va a llamar a alguien para platicarnos del chisme porque necesita desahogarse de lo que pasó-diagnosticó Karin.

Justo como profeta, el teléfono sonó y era Naruko Uzumaki. La pelirroja contesto y se oía a la otra Uzumaki nerviosa.

-Karin, necesito hablar contigo. Es urgente, mi Nagato tiene novia. Eso no puede ocurrir-dijo Naruko muy nerviosa y en shock.

Todos escucharon a Naruko, y a Nagato no le gustó que la pelirroja le dijera que es de su propiedad siendo solo amigos ya no tan cercanos.

-Voy a ir a tu departamento al rato, no hagas nada estúpido y no llames a Nagato porque no te va a contestar-le indicó Karin.

Ella colgó y suspiró porque tendría que charlar con una chica histérica porque a su perro fiel despreciado se fue con otra que lo trató mejor.

-Naruto, dime una cosa. ¿Asi de desesperante era cuando Sasuke me traía como imbecil tras de él?-preguntó la Uzumaki.

-Así es, prima-le contestó con honestidad la mujer.

-Me temía que me respondieras que sí-suspiró Karin sintiéndose como una tonta.

Al otro día, Naruto caminaba en la Disquera cuando vio a Kiba charlando con la chica de la recepción.

-Ese Kiba anda ligando con Tamaki-sonrió el Uzumaki divertido.

El Uzumaki avanzó y vio de lejos a Kushina, su madre, en el lugar.

-Mamá, ¿que haces acá?-le preguntó molesto el rubio.

-Quiero hablar contigo y tu novia. Tu padre y yo queremos disculparnos, pero debemos hacerlo frente a frente-le pidió Kushina con cara de arrepentimiento.

Naruto jamás había visto a su madre y padre pedir perdón a otra persona, e incluso a él no lo habían hecho si ellos cometían cosas malas en su contra.

-Madre, no quiero exponer a Hinata a otra de sus humillaciones. Yo puedo aguantarles todo, menos que a la única persona que me ama como soy le hagan daño-les advirtió el rubio.

-Como tú digas, hijo. Yo solo quiero que vengan los dos y platiquemos de lo que pasó-le pidió Kushina con mucho arrepentimiento y tristeza.

Naruto suspiró porque sabía que no podía permanecer toda la vida en conflicto con sus padres y ya tenía muchos problemas para que se fueran acumulando en su mente.

-¿Cuándo tienen tiempo?-preguntó Naruto.

-Mañana en la noche, si pueden-.

-Vamos a llegar-aceptó Naruto.

-Gracias hijo, y siento mucho lo que sucedió ese día-finalizó Kushina con algo de autoodio por ser tan mala con ellos sin tener pruebas.

Naruto vio a su madre irse y Hinata salió de una habitación habiendo oído todo.

-Tu mamá sonaba muy arrepentida-afirmó Hinaya.

-¿Tú crees, Hinata?-.

-Así es, su voz no mostraba signos de malas intenciones-le mostró la Hyuga su opinión.

-¿Vas a querer ir?-le dijo el Uzumaki.

-Sí, algún día tenía que pasar esto. Es mejor ahora que nunca-finalizó la mujer.


	16. Chapter 16

Ascenso al estrellato  
Capítulo 16 UNA CHARLA CON LOS UZUMAKIS Y LA DISCUSIÓN DE KARIN Y NARUKO

Naruto y Hinata iban a la Mansión Uzumaki de nuevo. La vez anterior por culpa de Sasuke, los padres de Naruto creyeron que Hinata solo quería la fortuna de su hijo sin saber que ella ni siquiera lo necesitaba y resultó ser una cantante muy famosa y la hija de su principal rival comercial.

-Espero que no haya otro altercado con mis padres, Hinata-dijo algo nervioso Naruto.

-Eso quiero creer, tu familia es algo problemática-suspiró Hinata.

-Lo sé, pero es la familia problemática que me tocó-sonrió Naruto sin otra cosa más que hacer.

-Jijiji, lo sé querido-finalizó la Hyuga.

Ambos novios entraron y la casa estaba muy bien decorada como si fueran a recibir a los mismos reyes del mundo.

-Naruto, Hinata, gracias por aceptar nuestra invitación-les recibió Minato con una ligera reverencia formal.

-Espero que les guste la comida que preparamos. Aun no está lista, pero ya no falta mucho-les dijo Kushina.

Para Naruto era muy raro ver a sus padres ser así de amables con alguien.

-Oigan, ¿se sienten bien?-preguntó Naruto muy extrañado.

-Estamos bien-le respondió Minato muy nervioso.

Hinata sonreía algo incómoda porque la amabilidad de los Uzumakis rebasaban lo absurdo.

-Mejor siéntense en un sillón-les indicó Kushina.

Los 4 se sentaron y un silencio muy incómodo se dio en el lugar. Nadie sabía como romper el hielo debido a los problemas que habían ocasionado Minato y Kushina.

-Gracias por ser tan amables de invitarnos a comer, señores-les agradeció Hinata amablemente.

-Es lo menos que podíamos hacer por lo que lo hicimos pasar-le respondió Kushina.

-Solo tengo una pregunta, ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS LES PASO PARA QUE SE COMPORTARÁN ASÍ?!-les preguntó Naruto algo enojado por ese incidente.

-Bueno, no tenemos excusa de los que hicimos. No investigamos de antemano lo que Sasuke nos dijo y...-explicó Minato muy avergonzado, pero Naruto empezó lo interrumpió.

-¡SASUKE, ESO LO EXPLICA TODO!-exclamó Naruto con mucha molestia.

-Sasuke me ha querido hacer la vida imposible desde hace mucho porque no acepté irme a su disquera-les explicó pacientemente Hinata.

-Quiero que nos cuenten todo sobre eso-les pidió Minato más interesado.

Los dos les contaron a los padres de Naruto todo lo que Sasuke les ha hecho para arruinar la carrera de Hinata desde su rechazo a su oferta. Eso empezaba a molestar en gran sobremanera a Minato y Kushina.

-Esa Mikoto mimó demasiado a su hijo. Le dije que no lo hiciera tanto y mira lo que pasó-suspiró la pelirroja.

-Jeje, lastima que yo soy un amigo de su padre y él puede darle un buen castigo-sonrió malévolamente el rubio mayor.

-¿Son amigos de los Uchihas?-les preguntó Hinata.

-En realidad los Uchihas son amables, pero pareciera que Sasuke acumuló la malicia de una generación entera-les respondió Minato.

-Yo tuve mucha culpa tambien por malcriarlo demasiado-dijo muy culpable la Uzumaki.

-Y no me creías que estaba jugando con los sentimientos de Karin. Incluso Naruko salió un tiempo con él y no le duró mucho tiempo su gusto-le reclamó Naruto un pequeño rencor por esos dos problemas ocurridos.

-No sabía que Naruko salió un tiempo con Sasuke-le dijo Hinata asombrada.

-Fue un tiempo antes de irse a la universidad. Ella lo cortó cuando descubrió que salía a escondidas con Sakura e incluso estaba ligándose a Karin-le reveló apenado el Uzumaki.

-¿Cómo es que no supimos eso?-preguntó muy molesto Minato.

-Naruko me pidió que no se supiera eso. Pero no estoy feliz con ella por hacerle daño a Nagato, así que les estoy diciendo ahora esto que sucedió-le explicó Naruto.

-¡KUSHINA, YA VES PORQUE TE DIJE QUE NARUKO NO DEBÍA SALIR DEL PAÍS CON ESE EXTRANJERO!-le reclamó Minato a su esposa.

-¡YO QUE IBA SABER QUE SOLO LO HIZO POR CALENTURA! ¡SOMOS UNOS PÉSIMOS PADRES!-lloró Kushina lágrimas en cascada por darse cuenta que lo había arruinado todo con sus hijos.

-Fue gran parte la decisión de Naruko, yo no hice tales barbaridades-le intentó consolar Naruto.

-Pero no he sido muy atenta a las señales. A tí te he hecho daño por exigirte demasiado y a Naruko la consentí demasiado y no la orienté sobre como elegir a un buen hombre para ella-le dijo la pelirroja con mucha tristeza.

-Y ahora está histérica porque Nagato consiguió novia-le reveló la Hyuga.

-¡NAGATO CON NOVIA! ¡NARUKO DEBE ESTAR MUY HISTÉRICA!-señaló Minato con miedo.

-¿Qué pasa con Naruko?-le preguntó confundida la peliazul.

-Naruko puede ser una niña bien portada y amable, pero tiene un serio problemas de celos cuando se trata de Nagato. Una vez hace años, ella le hizo un tremendo escándalo cuando Nagato hizo una amiga fuera de la escuela. Estuvo un gran tiempo castigada por hacerle escenas en la vía pública. Esa niña aún no aprende la lección-dijo con un gran estrés Minato porque ahora iban a tener que hablar seriamente con su hija.

-Ella le sacó a mi mamá, no olvides la escena de celos que le hiciste a una bonita empresaria porque creíste que andaba ligando a papá-recordó Naruto.

-¡TENÍAS QUE RECORDARME ESE PENOSO INCIDENTE!-le reclamó Kushina sonrojada y avergonzada de esa vez.

-Casi pierdo un negocio en esa ocasión y lo hiciste en frente de tus hijos-recordó Minato.

-Ahora entiendo que los celos son genéticos-rió divertida Hinata.

-Y la peor parte se la llevó Karin. Pobrecita, fue muy infeliz con Sasuke y ahora dudo que vuelva a creer en el amor -suspiró Minato.

-Karin es una mujer fuerte, pero necesita tiempo para sanar sus heridas. Naruto la ha apoyado en todo y ha ocupado su cabeza en otras cosas-les dijo Hinata.

Hablando de la chica, Karin iba al departamento de Naruko y halló a la muchacha muy nerviosa y sin saber que hacer ahora.

-Naruko, ¿qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Karin extrañada.

-Estoy llamando a Nagato, pero no me contesta. Nunca me ha hecho esto a mí-le dijo la chica con una mirada muy nerviosa.

-¡PARA CON ESTO, TÚ NUNCA TE HAS INTERESADO EN LA VIDA DE NAGATO HASTA AHORA QUE TE ENTERASTE DE SU NOVIAZGO!-le dijo molesta la chica con lentes.

-¡NAGATO ES MÍO, NADIE DEBE ESTAR CON ÉL!-le gritó con locura la pelirroja.

-¡ESTÁS LOCA, NAGATO NO ES DE TU PROPIEDAD! ¡ÉL YA TIENE PAREJA Y TÚ LO DEJASTE IR POR ESTÚPIDA!-le corrigió Karin.

-¡NO, NO Y NO! ¡ES UN TRAIDOR Y NO VOY A TOLERAR ESTO QUE ME ESTÁ HACIENDO!-le dijo con un tono muy malévolo la Uzumaki menor.

Naruko había entrado en una crisis nerviosa porque la noticia fue muy difícil de procesar para ella. Karin agarró una ampolleta y se la inyectó a la chica en un momento de descuido.

-¡KYAAAAA!-gritó Naruko de dolor.

-Esto va a relajarte, estás histérica por lo que ocurrió y no debes hacer una locura por los celos-le dijo calmada la pelirroja de lentes.

-No, no debía pasar esto, Nagato era solo mío-dijo Naruko antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

Karin miró muy preocupada a Naruko. Entendió bien que estaba pensando la chica drogada: Ella quería salir con muchos hombres y cuando se aburriera iba a quedarse con Nagato. Eso sonaba demasiado egoísta de su parte y lo iba a pagar muy caro.

-Naruko, Nagato se merece a alguien mejor que tú. Vas a quedarte sin tu mejor amigo por tu egoísmo y cuando te des cuenta de que hiciste muy mal en usarlo como plato de segunda mesa, él estará fuera de tu alcance-le dijo la pelirroja muy apenada porque su prima iba a experimentar mucho dolor en su corazón.

En otro lugar, Yakumo estaba con Nagato en su apartamento. Él vivía solo y le quedaba más cerca el hospital, así que le ofreció su hogar para que no pagara nada.

-Gracias lindo, eres un bueno conmigo-agradeció la chica.

-No te preocupes, no tengo problemas de dinero para albergar a alguien más acá. Me gusta también tu compañía-le respondió Nagato.

Yakumo se sentó y veía algunas fotos de Naruko con su amigo. La castaña veía que la mujer se parecía a Naruto pero en chica y pelirroja.

-¿Ella es Naruko?-preguntó Yakumo curiosa.

-Así es, me voy a deshacer de esas fotos y guardarlas en otro lugar. No las quiero allí-le comentó el chico.

-Lamento lo de ustedes dos, es terrible estar peleado con tu mejor amiga por asuntos amorosos-.

-Yo solo quiero ser la prioridad de alguien que me aprecie. Eso es todo lo que pido-deseó el chico muy desilusionado por Naruko.

-Oye, ven aquí y siéntate a mi lado-le pidió la castaña.

El hombre le obedeció y se fue al sillón donde estaba ella. Yakumo sonreía y abrazó a Nagato con mucho amor para él.

-No te preocupes, Naruko se pierde de un gran sujeto como tú. Me has agradado bastante desde que te conocí. Ya no le hagas caso y que Dios la bendiga-le aconsejó Yakumo con mucha seriedad.

Yakumo se acostó en la piernas de Nagato porque se sentía algo cansada por irse a un nuevo apartamento, y lo miraba feliz.

-Eres muy apuesto, me sorprende que esa tonta no le hayas gustado-le alagó la chica.

-Nadie me lo ha dicho-confesó el hombre.

-Eres guapo, con dinero, leal, fiel y muy exitoso. Yo no te dejaría ir jamás-le dijo la chica con verdad.

-¿Estás invitándome a salir?-le pregunto extrañado el chico.

-No lo sé, no aguanto esfuerzos físicos muy intensos. ¿Tú querrías invitarme a salir alguna vez?-le devolvió la pregunta la chica enfermiza.

-¿Aguantas ir a comer a un lugar?-.

-Mientras no camine demasiado-le advirtió divertida.

-Te llevo cargada-juró el chico.

-Eres un gran sujeto, me vas a enfermar de amor-le confesó la chica.

-¿En serio?-.

-Me agradas más de lo que me ha pasado con mucha gente. Quizás me tocó hallar a un chico bueno conmigo antes de que me llegue la hora-sonrió feliz la chica.

-Oye, no digas eso. Vas a vivir muchos años-le dijo algo mal el hombre.

-En realidad debí morir hace años. Solo estoy viva por pura fuerza de voluntad, pero algún día mi cuerpo va a fallar y no voy a librarla. Me gustaría conocer el amor de alguien bueno conmigo aunque sea por poco tiempo-deseó la chica.

-No quiero que menciones lo de tu enfermedad ahora. Podemos salir a donde quieras y yo te llevo con mucho gusto. Hay lugares a donde yo puedo acceder sin problemas-le indicó el chico.

-Me agradaría-sonrió la mujer.

-¿Por qué no les dices a tus padres donde estás?-preguntó Nagato.

-Mis padres murieron hace años en un incendio y la familia Hyuga me acogió. Desde pequeña tuve esta enfermedad y ellos se ofrecieron a pagar mi tratamiento sin costo-le contó la castaña.

-Lo siento mucho-.

-No falta mucho para que me reúna con ellos, pero aún debo vivir lo que pueda de vida-sonrió la chica a pesar de su condición.

-No digas esa cosas y descansa. Fue un día muy agotador para ambos-le aconsejó el chico.

-Tus piernas son muy cómodas, podrías estar aquí siempre-le dijo la chica divertida.

Yakumo se quedó dormida y Nagato la veía con mucho cariño. No negaba que ella se ganó su corazón en muy poco tiempo y, aunque le daba mucha pena su situación, admiraba sus ganas de vivir.  
En eso, sonó ahora una llamada y Nagato la revisó y se trataba de Hinata Hyuga.

-Bueno-.

-¿Cómo está Yakumo?-preguntó la Hyuga.

-Se quedó dormida en mis piernas-le confesó el peliazul.

-Pobre Yakumo, debió haber sido muy cansado el día de hoy-suspiró la Hyuga.

-Me da mucha tristeza su condición, no es justo lo de ella-.

-Lo sé, pero no lo podemos solucionar todo. Gracias por ser tan bueno con ella. Nunca la había visto tan ilusionada con alguien-le dijo la ojiperla.

-¿Le gustó?-le preguntó Nagato extrañado.

-Nunca la había visto así por un chico. ¿Por qué no sales con ella? La harías muy feliz y sé que te ayudaría a despejarte con lo de Naruko-le suplicó Hinata.

-No va a vivir mucho tiempo. No quiero herirla por salir de mentira con ella-.

-No te hagas el listo, sé que te gusta un poco. Hazlo por tí y por ella. No van a poder evitar esto-le dijo Hinata muy sonriente.

Nagato veía a Yakumo dormir plácidamente en sus piernas y no podía evitar sentirse bien con ella.

-Solo porque Yakumo me agrada mucho-aceptó el muchacho excusándose de lo que empezaba a sentir por ella.

-Eres un gran sujeto. Verás que no te vas a arrepentir de estar con una gran mujer como ella-finalizó Hinata.

-Bueno, voy a colgar. Adiós-.

Nagato colgó y suspiró porque no sabía en que iba a terminar esta pequeña fase que impactaría en gran parte de su vida y que definiría todo.


	17. Chapter 17

Ascenso al estrellato  
Capítulo 17 EL SECUESTRO DE HINATA

alexzero: Yakumo será en su corta estadía una pieza fundamental del cambio de Naruko y Nagato. Uno aprenderá lo que es ser amado sin ningún impedimento y la otra sabrá lo que es ser desplazado por alguien que si ama al que tu desechaste.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Lamentablemente no hay cura para Yakumo.

MadeNaruHina26: No comentaste en el 15. Espero que te guste el resto de la historia.

Discraimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y el drama es de mi entera pertenencia.

Naruko estaba severamente deprimida por una extraña razón. No sabía que estaba mal en su vida en ese instante: Era rica, hermosa y podía hacer caer a cualquier hombre a sus pies.  
La muchacha solo escuchaba música muy triste porque se hallaba en una etapa tan depresiva. Por un extraño motivo, el nuevo sencillo de Hinata Hyuga sonaba en la radio de su celular y puso atención a la letra.

 _Mandé a dormir a la pena_  
 _y me quede bebiendo con los miedos de mi alma,_  
 _desnudé mi verdad_  
 _y me dio su palabra de que aquí no pasa nada,_  
 _por fin rompí las cadenas_  
 _perdonando a mis culpas para convivir con ellas,_  
 _tenía la depresión_  
 _colgándole una flor en el hojal al corazón,_

 _Y me hice una promesa,_  
 _cumpliré_  
 _de no llorar mas por ella,_  
 _me hice un promesa_  
 _de esperar a que Dios_  
 _me ponga en el camino al verdadero amor,_  
 _esa fue mi promesa,_  
 _cumpliré_  
 _de no aferrarme a la pena,_  
 _me hice una promesa_  
 _de esperar_  
 _la voluntad de Dios,_  
 _dejar la puerta abierta por si llega un buen amor,_  
 _esa fue mi promesa,_  
 _cumpliré._

 _Preñé de luz a la pena,_  
 _abriendo las cortinas por el nuevo amanecer,_  
 _le di un beso al dolor_  
 _y sonriendo me dijo_  
 _celebremos por ese adiós._

 _Y me hice una promesa,_  
 _cumpliré_  
 _de no llorar mas por ella,_  
 _me hice un promesa_  
 _de esperar la voluntad de Dios,_  
 _dejar la puerta abierta por si llega un buen amor,_  
 _esa fue mi promesa,_  
 _cumpliré_  
 _de no aferrarme a la pena,_  
 _me hice una promesa_  
 _de esperar_  
 _la voluntad de Dios,_  
 _dejar la puerta abierta por si llega un buen amor,_  
 _esa fue mi promesa,_  
 _cumpliré._

 _Mandé a dormir a la pena._

Naruko sabía que Hinata siempre sacaba un nuevo sencillo con respecto a una situación vivida por ella o de alguien cercano. No era a Karin a quien se la había dedicado como Equivocada, sino a Nagato.

-N-no puede ser-murmuró en shock la chica.

Nagato estaba con Yakumo después de ir al hospital para una de sus consultas semanales. No había nada malo todavía, pero tenía que cuidarse mucho.

-Gracias Nagato, eres muy amable conmigo-agradeció Yakumo.

-No te preocupes, solo quiero que estés bien-sonrió el chico.

-Hinata dijo que iba a organizar una fiesta en unos días, ¿quieres ir conmigo?-preguntó ilusionada la castaña.

-Claro que sí-aceptó el peliazul.

Mientras tanto, Hinata Hyuga iba al centro comercial por algo para Naruto. No se dio cuenta de que dos sujetos la seguían a todos lados y tenían malas intenciones.  
La Hyuga vio a una pequeño niño triste en un restaurante de hamburguesas y le dio algo de pena por él.

-Hola pequeñito, ¿por qué lloras?-preguntó conciliadoramente la cantante por el niño.

-Nadie vino a mi fiesta de cumpleaños-dijo con mucha tristeza el chico.

El niño era una pelinegro de ojos negros y unas marquitas azules en sus mejillas de tez blanca y era bastante lindo. Más o menos tendría la edad de Mirai Sarutobi.

-¿Por qué no vinieron a tu cumpleaños?-le preguntó la muchacha enojada.

-Porque dicen que soy un ñoño y la niña más popular de mi salón también cumplió años y prefirieron ir al suyo-se quejó el pequeño en lágrimas.

De repente sorpresivamente, Mirai Sarutobi abordó el lugar y vio al niño triste.

-¡KAGAMI!-.

-¡MIRAI!-exclamó feliz el chico al verla.

Ambos niños se dieron un abrazo y el chico se sintió mucho mejor. Hinata estaba asombrada de ver que su fan número uno era conocida del niño.

-¡HINATA, VINISTE A LA FIESTA DE KAGAMI!-saludó Mirai.

-¿La conoces?-preguntó Kagami confundido.

-¡ES LA PRINCESA BYAKUGAN, MENSO!-le recordó la niña a su amigo.

-¡NO LA RECONOCÍ, ES MÁS BONITA DE LO QUE PENSÉ!-declaró el niño al notar mejor a la celebridad frente a él.

-Jijiji, me halagas-rió divertida la chica.

-Perdón por no presentarme debidamente, soy Kagami Uchiha, mucho gusto-reveló su nombre completo el niño.

Hinata oyó sorprendida que el niño apellidaba Uchiha igual que Sasuke y tenía un ligero parecido al infame ex amigo de Naruto.

-"Debe ser algún pariente de él"-pensó la chica.

En eso, una mujer castaña hermosa y con marcas azules en las mejillas salió y vio a la famosa cantante con su hijo y la amiga de Kagami.

-¡MAMI, MIRA ES LA CANTANTE HINATA HYUGA!-le dijo emocionado su hijo.

-Ya lo vi, mi amor-sonrió la mujer al ver que su hijo ya no estaba deprimido por estar solo en su cumpleaños.

Hinata vio que esa mujer era la madre de Kagami, pero no tenía ningún parecido a Sasuke.

-Buenas tardes, usted debe ser la madre de Kagami-saludó la artista.

-Así es, me llamó Rin Uchiha-se presentó la mujer misteriosa.

-Disculpe el atrevimiento, ¿pero es algo de Sasuke Uchiha?-se quiso quitar la curiosidad la chica.

-Ja, mi esposo Obito Uchiha es pariente lejano de él. Yo solo tengo el apellido por matrimonio, ya que mi apellido de soltera es Nohara-aclaró la mujer.

-Oh, entiendo-suspiró de alivio porque estaban tan relacionados con su peor pesadilla.

-Mi marido no tiene tanta cercanía con la familia Uchiha porque no es un descendiente directo de la familia principal, pero él fundó sus propios negocios privados y le va bien-reconoció Rin.

-Oh, es que no he tenido buena relación con Sasuke por varias cosas incómodas-confesó la chica agraviada.

-No te preocupes, Sasuke es un junior caprichoso. Le hace falta su buen susto para que escarmiente-bromeó Rin con Hinata.

Rin veía a su único hijo jugar amenamente con Mirai en un enorme tobogán. Le recordaba a su infancia con Obito y Kakashi cuando eran alumnos de Minato Namikaze en la escuela.

-Me alegra de que hayas venido a animar a mi hijo en su cumpleaños. No me gusta que sufra de bullying en la escuela-suspiró algo molesta la mujer.

-Mirai hizo un buen trabajo también-dijo modestamente la Hyuga.

-Es su única amiga en este mundo. El resto de sus compañeros lo molestan mucho-declaró Rin con ganas de asesinarlos lentamente.

-Yo también lo haría si molestaran a mi hijo-especuló la peliazul.

Lo que sorprendía a Hinata es que ningún niño en el lugar la había reconocido. Tal vez estaban concentrados jugando que no se habían percatado de su presencia.

-Que pena, si hubiera sabido que vendría a un cumpleaños habría traído un regalo-dijo avergonzada la ojiperla.

-No te preocupes, tu presencia es más que suficiente-aclaró la Uchiha sonriendo.

Hinata pensaba y recordó una canción que estaba en desarrollo. La música oficial no estaba terminada, pero tenía completa la versión acústica.

-¿Tienen una guitarra?-preguntó Hinata.

-Hmmm, no tengo algo así a la mano-comentó apenada Rin.

Hinata salió corriendo a una tienda de música cercana y con su dinero compró una guitarra acústica de fina calidad. Aprovechó para firmarla con su sello característico y llegó al restaurante.

-¡KAGAMI!-llamó Hinata en voz alta.

Kagami volteó y vio a Hinata con una guitarra acústica y supo de que iba a cantar algo. Los dos niños fueron a estar cerca del lugar y la chica tomó un micrófono que había de un centro de Karaoke.

-¡KAGAMI, ESTA CANCIÓN ESTÁ INÉDITA Y VA DEDICADA A TÍ DE LA PRINCESA BYAKUGAN!-anunció Hinata al lugar.

Las personas reconocieron esa voz y vieron que la misma Hinata Hyuga estaba cantando algo que no había salido a la luz. La chica empezó a cantar su éxito prematuro en una versión acústica.

 _Feliz cumpleaños, no puedo estar ahí,_  
 _En cuerpo pero en espiritu sí,_  
 _Mi lugar ocupado está ahora,_  
 _¡No importa, tendrás muchos cumples más!_

 _Hasta ser ancianos te celebraré,_  
 _No me iré de tu lado, moriremos después,_  
 _De que juntos lleguemos a la conclusión,_  
 _Que ya es hora de partir._

 _Yo no te compraré solo una rosa toda la florería,_  
 _Yo te recitaré aquel poema que no existe todavía._  
 _Más no puedo desde acá._

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, aún huele a tí!_  
 _Ese dia de otoño que ahora es gris,_  
 _Pues no tengo manera para regresarle el color a esta obscuridad,_

 _Feliz cumpleaños, me quito el bombín,_  
 _Con todo respeto te deseo a tí,_  
 _Nunca nadie podrá festejarte jamás,_  
 _Como yo lo haría acá._

 _Yo no te compraré solo una rosa, toda la florería,_  
 _Yo te recitaré aquel poema que no existe todavía,_  
 _¡Si estará bien! Más no se te olvide es un día cualquiera,_  
 _Pues yo te celebraré los 365 hasta que muera,_  
 _Mas no puedo desde acá._

 _¡Ohhhhh oh oh ohh oh oh oh oh oh oh!_  
 _¡Ohhhhh oh oh ohh oh oh oh oh oh oh!_

 _¡Yo no puedo desde acá!_

Hinata terminó de cantar y vio que había una enorme multitud de gente aplaudiéndola y gritando su nombre.

-¡ESTA CANCIÓN FUE DEDICADA A MI PEQUEÑO AMIGO KAGAMI UCHIHA, QUIÉN CUMPLIÓ AÑOS EL DÍA DE HOY!-dijo Hinata a su público.

Kagami pasó apenado al lugar y abrazó a Hinata porque le gustó la canción.

-Feliz cumpleaños, te regalo esta guitarra de mi parte-sonrió Hinata.

-Gracias señorita Hinata-agradeció Kagami.

Lo que ambos ignoraban es que la gente grababa todo y se pasó la voz de que la cantante dio un pequeño show en una fiesta privada.  
Después de ello, Hinata salió del lugar satisfecha y un auto negro la interceptó. Unos sujetos la sujetaron violentamente y ella quería salirse.

-¡SUÉLTENME!-exclamó Hinata con miedo.

Uno de los sujetos le puso un pañuelo con cloroformo a la cantante y la durmieron por completo.

-La Princesa Byakugan está en nuestras manos, jefe-.

-Excelente-se escuchó una voz misteriosa.

(Nota de autor: La primera canción es Me hice una promesa de Fato, y la segunda es Feliz cumpleaños de Panda).


	18. Chapter 18

Ascenso al estrellato  
Capítulo 18 UN SECUESTRO INUSUAL

Camii: No le atinaste a ninguno.

MadeNaruHina26: No fue Sasuke y Naruko tocará fondo con el asunto de Nagato.

Fnix de Plata: Tu respuesta está en este capítulo.

hime chan NH: Le devolvieron la Friendzone a Naruko.

Discraimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y el drama es de mi entera pertenencia.

Naruto estaba muy preocupado porque Hinata no había llegado a casa. No contestaba su celular y eso lo ponía muy nervioso. Tenía una terrible sensación de que algo estaba muy mal y debía actuar rápido.  
En un lugar oscuro, Hinata estaba en una silla amarrada y con un pañuelo en la boca. Recordaba que fue interceptada por un carro negro y la durmieron con un pañuelo en la nariz.

-"¡MALDICIÓN, ME SECUESTRARON!"-pensó aterrada la chica.

De repente, varios sujetos llegaron y encontraron a la cantante mirándola con miedo.

-¡SASORI, DEJA TOMARME UNA FOTO CON ELLA!-le pidió un rubio de ojos azules.

-No, tenemos que vigilarla-se negó un pelirrojo serio.

La Hyuga notó que los secuestradores tenían unas capas de nubes rojas y discutían sobre si tomarse una foto con la cantante. El rubio le quitó la mordaza a Hinata y tomó una selfie.

-Genial, una foto con la famosa Princesa Byakugan-celebró el secuestrador.

-¿Por que me secuestraron?-preguntó Hinata sin nada que perder.

-El jefe te quiere para algo que desconocemos-respondió el pelirrojo.

-¡SASORI, DEJA QUE ME FIRME TODOS LOS DISCOS Y POSTERS QUE TENGO!-le dijo el rubio.

-¡DEIDARA, SABES QUE NO DEBES REVELAR NUESTROS NOMBRES A LOS SECUESTRADOS!-regañó el pelirrojo.

Hinata vio que los dos secuestradores eran simples peones. Alguien estaba detrás de su secuestro y esto iba para largo.  
En el departamento, Naruto hacía llamadas al celular de Hinata y lo mandaba a buzón.

-¿Me pregunto si Hinata estará con Yakumo?-se cuestionó el Uzumaki.

Naruto marcó al número de la mejor amiga de Hinata y la castaña le contestó.

-Hola, Naruto-saludó la mujer.

-¿Está Hinata contigo?-preguntó preocupado Naruto.

-No, no la he visto desde ayer-le dijo la chica.

-Es que no ha aparecido-le contó Yakumo.

-No te preocupes por Hinata, ella tiene un buen ángel de la guarda. Tú solo ten paciencia y verás que regresará con bien-le dijo Yakumo confiada.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Naruto confuso.

-Hinata siempre se enreda en situaciones algo bizarras, pero sale sin daño. Confía en mí-le dijo Yakumo tranquila.

-Gracias, pero voy a estar al pendiente de que llegue. Voy a hablar con Hanabi para ver si está con ella-se despidió Naruto.

-Nos vemos-.

Yakumo colgó y se acostó en la cama. Veía la televisión después de un relajante baño y Nagato la besaba en el cuello.

-N-Nagato, me haces cosquillas-dijo riéndose la mujer.

-Tu cuello es exquisito-le comentó algo lujurioso el muchacho.

Para ambos era su primera relación amorosa y sería la única en el caso de Yakumo.

-Me gustas mucho Nagato-le habló sinceramente Yakumo.

-Eres una gran mujer, me haces sentir mejor conmigo mismo. Me encantas, Yakumo Kurama-le confesó sonriendo el chico.

Yakumo quería saber que era el amor antes de morir y no perdió el tiempo haciéndose del rogar.  
Mientras tanto, Naruto marcó a Hanabi Hyuga por teléfono pero no estaba en línea. Intentó con su incómoda hermana Naruko porque se llevaba bien con Hinata. Ella si contestó la llamada y le saludó:

-¡NAGATO!-se escuchó la voz de Naruko emocionada.

-Loca, soy Naruto-le corrigió el rubio.

-Hmp, leí mal el destinatario-se escuchó la voz triste de la pelirroja.

-¿Hinata está contigo?-preguntó Naruto.

-No, no la he visto en varios días-le comentó Naruko deprimida.

-¿Te sientes bien, Naruko?-preguntó Naruto sabiendo que le iba a decir su hermana.

-No te preocupes, ando con mis cosas-evadió la pregunta la chica.

-Bueno, gracias por ayudarme Naruko. Nos vemos-se trató de despedir Naruto.

-Espera, ¿sabes algo de Nagato? Quiero hablar con él sobre algo que me interesa-le dijo Naruko con curiosidad algo sospechosa.

-No, solo sé que ha estado ocupado y ha ayudado con su nueva novia. Vieras como lo ha hecho feliz Yakumo, es una gran mujer que lo valora bastante. Se nota que ella lo quiere realmente-le dio a entender directamente Naruto para que su hermana comprendiera la cruda verdad.

-Bueno, gracias por la información. Nos vemos-se despidió algo molesta la mujer.

Naruko colgó el teléfono y se acostó en su habitación. Había estado tratando de hablar con Nagato sobre su relación actual y él la evadía.

-Te odio, Nagato es mío-susurró Naruko viendo una foto de su amigo y Yakumo en el Facebook.

Era obvio que Naruko estaba experimentando un ataque de celos y estaba vez su rabia nublaba su juicio.  
En el lugar del secuestro, Hinata fue liberada pero fue llevada por Sasori y Deidara a otro sitio.

-Este lugar es bonito-admiró Hinata.

El lugar parecía salido del Japón Feudal y había numerosas estatuas de algo parecido a un Susanoo con armadura y un zorro gigante de nueve colas.

-¿Trajiste a la cantante?-se oyó una voz a lo lejos.

Un sujeto enorme con cara de tiburón salió y Hinata quedó consternada al ver a un hombre así.

-El jefe va a estar orgulloso, Hidan y Kakuzu tuvieron éxito en traerla-declaró Kisame viendo que su líder estaría satisfecho.

Se veía que el lugar era decorado por mujeres para una celebración privada y un escenario se daba a conocer.

-"¿Y eso qué?"-pensó con curiosidad la mujer.

Se vio llegar a un hombre guapo y pelinegro de mirada fría y contempló a la señorita aprisionada.

-¡¿SASUKE?!-dijo Hinata sorprendida.

-No, me estás confundiendo con mi tonto hermano menor. Me llamo Itachi Uchiha-corrigió amablemente el hombre.

Naruto le había contado de que el hermano de Sasuke era todo lo contrario a él y muy confiable. Lo que se le hacía raro a la Hyuga era el hecho de que estaba entre sus secuestradores.

-¿Hidan ya terminó de santificar el lugar?-preguntó Kakuzu que iba llegando muy harto.

-Ya falta poco, ni se te ocurra interrumpirlo porque es muy quisquilloso en ese detalle-declaró fastidiado Sasori.

-¡YA TERMINÉ!-se escuchó la voz del mencionado dentro.

-Por fin, el tiempo es dinero-declaró Kakuzu.

Hinata fue llevada al frente del lugar y equipo de sonido era transportado al sitio.

-Señor Itachi, ¿por qué me secuestraron?-preguntó con algo de miedo la chica.

-El hijo del jefe cumple años hoy y quería que se alegrara con su cantante favorita, o sea tú-informó Itachi.

-¡¿SOLO POR ESO ME DIERON UN LEVANTÓN Y ME PRIVARON DE MI LIBERTAD?!-exclamó sorprendida la Hyuga.

-El jefe está loco, no digas eso o es capaz de hacer algo contra tu dignidad-le advirtió Itachi.

Hinata se quedó callada porque estaba metida en un lugar lejano con un grupo de gánsteres peligrosos y no sabían que tanto lo obligarían a hacer.  
Naruto, por su parte, llamaba a la policía y le habían dicho que si no aparecía en 72 horas tenían que proceder. Eso obligó al rubio a seguir llamando a quien sea que tuviera idea del paradero de Hinata.  
Intentó otra vez con Hanabi Hyuga y ahora si le contestó. Estaba en un lugar con mucho ruido y se salió afuera para hablar.

-Bueno-.

-Hanabi, ¿está Hinata contigo?-preguntó Naruto.

-No, no la he visto desde hace tiempo. Ahorita ando en un antro con una amigas-le respondió Hanabi.

-Bueno, gracias por la información. Diviértete en tu fiesta-.

Naruto colgó y Hanabi volvió adentro del antro. Se veía un montón de chicos guapos y quería una noche de diversión con alguno de ellos.

-Hola, quieres divertirte conmigo-le ofreció Hanabi algo cachonda.

-Ay no, soy gay-le negó el hombre.

Hanabi se quedó con cara de póquer y el hombre se alejó del sitio. Una carcajada se escuchó cerca de ella y la Hyuga se volteó a ver. Lo reconoció como Konohamaru de la banda de Hinata.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA, TE RESULTÓ GAY!-se burló Konohamaru de la castaña.

-¡¿TÚ QUE HACES AQUÍ, MALDITO?!-le reclamó Hanabi roja por la vergüenza.

-Vine a divertirme, tengo derecho y este es mi sitio favorito, petardito-.

-¡DEJA DE DECIRME PETARDITO!-le advirtió Hanabi molesta.

-Te ves increíblemente sexy enojada, me excitas bastante-le dijo descaradamente el hombre.

-¡NO ME VAS A CONQUISTAR CON ESOS MÉTODOS DE LIGUE BARATOS!-se ufanó Hanabi sonrojada.

-No es lo que dijiste cuando fornicamos hace poco-le comentó el chico.

-¡SOLO FUISTE ALGO PASAJERO!-se excusó Hanabi nerviosa.

-¿No me digas? Si bien que gritabas que nadie te había hecho chillar así y acabaste exhausta esa noche-le refrescó la memoria manoseándola.

Hanabi estaba cayendo de nuevo con Konohamaru. El maldito hombre era muy bueno poniéndola cachonda y no negaba que quería otra noche con él.

-"No, no otra vez"-se rindió la chica besando a Konohamaru otra vez.

Por su parte, Hinata estaba frente a los Akatsukis y se vio llegar a un hombre más. Era de cabello negro corto y tenía una máscara naranja en espiral en la cara con dos hoyos para su visión.

-Jefecito, ya tenemos listo para que la Princesa Byakugan tenga su evento privado-informó Deidara.

-Excelente-aceptó el sujeto con satisfacción.

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Mi nombre es Tobi, es un gusto conocer a una celebridad como usted en persona-dijo seriamente el sujeto.

-¿Por qué me tiene acá encerrada?-preguntó Hinata sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Mi niño consentido cumple años hoy y quiero darle su regalo de cumpleaños. Mi esposa se lo llevó a dar una vuelta en lo que preparaba una sorpresa y detesto perder el tiempo en llamar para contratarla-declaró el líder de Akatsuki.

Hinata tenía esa sensación de que este sujeto era algo loco y quería conocer al hijo para dar su concierto e irse del lugar.

-Mientras tanto, deléitenos con su música mágica-le pidió Tobi sentándose y apuntándole con un arma.

Hinata se puso nerviosa porque tenía que cantar y se paró al escenario.

-Hola, esta es una canción que todos conocen y espero que les guste-.

Hinata cantó "¿Cómo he de pagarte?" y los mafiosos quedaron llorando de la conmoción.

-Tiene la voz de un ángel-declaró Hidan con lágrimas.

-Su voz es más hermosa que el dinero-afirmó Kakuzu.

-"Con razón mi estúpido hermano está obsesionado con ella"-pensó Itachi llevándose la mano a la cara.

-¡ESO FUE HERMOSO!-declaró Tobi tirando balas al cielo.

Hinata se puso nerviosa porque habían armas en el sintió y tenia que lugar bien sus cartas. Cerca del lugar, Rin Uchiha llegaba en un carro con su hijo Kagami. Estaba feliz de que conoció a su cantante favorita y su papá le tenía una enorme sorpresa.

-Papi va a estar conmigo en mi cumpleaños-dijo alegre Kagami.

-Así es corazón, por fortuna el trabajo no se cruzó con tu cumpleaños. Espero que tu papito no cometa una estupidez como la del año pasado-comentó Rin algo molesta.

-El año pasado llevó a Nana Mizuki y Junko Takeuchi a la casa para que hicieran varias de la escenas de la serie de Haruto. Fue divertido ver como las obligó darse un besito como Haruto y Chinata en The Last: Haruto The Movie-dijo inocentemente Kagami.

-Eso estuvo muy de más y tuve que pagarles para que no se fueran con las manos vacías. Pobrecitas, casi se mueren del susto porque tu padre es muy brusco-suspiró Rin por las tonterías de su marido.

Rin y Kagami entraron a la casa y se escucharon balazos en el lugar. Sabían que su esposo disparaba al aire cuando se emocionaba y tenía la sospecha de que algo tramaba. Fueron al patio y todos gritaron por obligación al ver a ambos.

-¡SORPRESA!-dijeron los mafiosos.

Rin y Kagami vieron con cara de póquer a la pobre Hinata en el escenario. La Hyuga hizo las conexiones y entendió que ellos eran la familia de Tobi, o mejor dicho Obito Uchiha.

-¡HINATA!-exclamó Kagami sorprendido.

-¡HIJO MÍO, TE TRAJE A LA CANTANTE QUE QUERÍAS!-dijo su padre esperando que Kagami estuviera feliz.

-¡PAPÁ, SECUESTRASTE A MI AMIGA HINATA!-gritó el pobre niño espantado.

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?!-exclamó el revelado Obito consternado.

-¡¿OBITO, QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-exclamó furiosa Rin.

-¡YO SOLO QUERÍA...!-trató de explicar el jefe de la mafia.

-¡SECUESTRASTE A UNA AMIGA FAMOSA CANTANTE! ¡ADEMÁS DE QUE TU HIJO LA CONOCE!-estaba regañando la mujer a su marido.

-¡NO SABIA QUE LA CONOCÍAS!-dijo el hombre con terror de que estaba en problemas.

-¡¿Y QUÉ HACES CON ESA MÁSCARA?! ¡TE HE DICHO MILES DE VECES QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ANDES EN LA CASA CON ESA TONTA COSA EN TU CARA!-le dijo Rin furiosa.

La mujer le quitó la máscara revelando a un hombre con la cara algo cicatrizada en la mitad derecha.

-¡LOS PRISIONEROS NO DEBEN VER MI IDENTIDAD!-le dijo nervioso Obito tratándole de quitar la máscara a su esposa.

-¡QUÉ IDENTIDAD NI QUE NADA, ELLA ES LA NOVIA DE NARUTO Y TE TENÍA QUE CONOCER TARDE O TEMPRANO, PEDAZO DE BESTIA!-le reveló a punta de coscorrones la mujer.

Kagami veía la escena y le recordaba justo lo que pasó en el año pasado cuando su madre llegó y vio algo similar a este cumpleaños.

-Está bien, señorita Hinata-saludó Kagami otra vez.

-Sí, no sabía que era tu padre era el secuestrador-mencionó Hinata aliviada de que alguien la rescató de la forma menos inesperada.

-Papi dirige esta organización, pero está algo loquito. Mami lo hace entrar en razón cuando ve que hace algo tonto-contó Kagami como la cosa más normal del mundo.

Se veía a la castaña regañando a punta de palos a todo Akatsuki por secuestrar a su amiga y preocupar a la prisionera. Se acordó de su sobrino adoptivo Naruto y lo llamó porque debería estar preocupado por su novia.  
Naruto estaba a punto de volver a hablar a la policía cuando una llamada sonó y vio que se trataba de Rin Uchiha, amiga del presidente Kakashi.

-Tía Rin, un gusto en saludarla-dijo Naruto con nervios del momento crucial.

-Naruto, hubo un terrible problema. Sé quienes se llevaron a tu novia, fue el tarado de Obito porque quería un concierto privado para mi hijo-.

-¡VOY A MATAR AL TÍO OBITO POR ESTO!-exclamó muy furioso Naruto.

-Ya le di un buen regaño y no se volverá a meter con ella-aseguró Rin.

En ese mismo instante, Naruto prendió su carro y salió rumbo a la Mansión de Obito. No sabía que el hombre andaba en cosas chuecas otra vez, pero no le importaba tanto como la seguridad de su amada.  
Naruto llegó al lugar y Hinata salió corriendo a abrazarlo. El rubio estaba más tranquilo de la situación y lloraba porque ella no tenía nada malo.

-Hinata, no te hicieron nada malo-preguntó Naruto preocupado.

-No, estoy bien-le respondió la peliazul.

Naruto vio a todo Akatsuki arrodillado con Rin regañándolos por hacer una estupidez enorme.

-¿Cómo conociste a Rin?-cuestionó Naruto sorprendido.

-Hoy era cumpleaños de su hijo y estaba en un centro comercial y sin querer la conocí-empezó a contar su experiencia la ojiperla.

-¡SI QUIEREN CONTRATAR A UNA CANTANTE HÁGANLO COMO LA GENTE NORMAL, PEDAZOS DE IDIOTAS!-se oía el tremendo regaño de la mujer del líder de Akatsuki.

-¡SÍ, SEÑORA UCHIHA!-dijeron a coro los Akatsukis.

-¡SE TE OLVIDÓ QUE KAKASHI ES PRESIDENTE DE UNA DISQUERA Y ES A DONDE PERTENECE HINATA, HUBIERAS HABLADO POR TELEFONO, TARADO!-se dirigió el regaño a Obito.

El regaño duró más de dos horas y los Akatsukis salieron con dolor de piernas como niños castigados. Obito salió con lágrimas anime porque se llevó la peor parte del regaño.

-Uf, listo. Eso debería ser suficiente-suspiró la castaña.

-¿Desde cuándo Obito estaba pensando en llevarse a Hinata?-preguntó Naruto confuso.

-Mi hijo le hizo el comentario de que adoraba la música de tu novia y se le metió la idea de traerla hoy. El no sabía que tenías una relación con Hinata y sabes como es que mete la pata seguido-comentó Rin algo enojada.

-Espero que no pase de nuevo-suspiró Naruto.

-No digan nada, mucho menos a tus papás. No queremos llamar la atención de la policía y estos tarados casi hacen que todo Japón viniera sobre nosotros de nuevo-les pidió Rin.

-Solo por tí, gracias por hacerme ese favor-sonrió Naruto.

-Si tu hijo quiere hacer algo conmigo, solo llámenme y no me vayan a volver a secuestrar-le pidió Hinata.

-Considéralo hecho. Por cierto, si Sasuke hace algo malo podemos darle un sustito como compensa por lo que pasó-sonrió malvadamente la castaña.

-Lo pensaré-sonrió nerviosa la mujer.

Lo que no sabían es que era muy seguro que contratarían a Akatsuki para esa situación en un futuro cercano.


	19. Chapter 19

Ascenso al estrellato  
Capítulo 19 OBITO Y RIN

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Lo sé, es lo que le sigue de bruto.

MadeNaruHina26: Si Obito hubiera sabido de la acción de Hinata, no la habría secuestrado y ahora tiene que acontentar a su esposa. Pronto meteré a Itachi e Izumi interviniendo para jalarle las orejas a Sasuke.

OTAKUFire: Obito quería llevar a Hinata para su hijo y resulta que ya conocía a Rin y Kagami, por lo que se arruinó la sorpresa.

menma: Yakumo está en estado terminal y no vivirá mucho tiempo, pero dejará marca en todos.

NaruHina The Last: Que bien.

Pegasister Geishiken: Será Karin la que confronté a Naruko y tendrá una crisis mental por oír todas sus verdades.

alexzero: Naruko si está perdiendo la cordura porque su vida se volteó de cabeza.

Guest: Tienes la razón, por eso hice su versión más light de Akatsuki. Hidan solo es un pastor cristiano algo fanático y Kakuzu solo un agresivo tacaño.

KitsuneAntrax: Lo saqué de la Hora Pico en Los Judiciales.

Camii: Obito era un desmadre de joven y como no murió Rin conservó parte de su personalidad cómica. Yakumo se va a morir, pero impactara en Naruko.

hime chan NH: Sasuke va a sufrir mucho.

Naruto llevaba sana y salva a su novia a su apartamento. Nadie debía enterarse de que la cantante había sido secuestrada por el grupo que manejaba Obito porque se armaría un escándalo tremendo.

-Que día, creí que no saldría viva-suspiró Hinata.

-El tío Obito no lastima de gravedad a sus secuestrados. Son una organización delictiva con algo de principios-sonrió Naruto.

-¿Cómo es que ese señor llegó a ser un mafioso?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-No es muy diferente a los Yakuza. Los Uchiha fundaron hace siglos una organización delictiva llamada Akatsuki y el tío Obito es el actual jefe-contó el rubio.

-¿Que relación tiene con Sasuke y su familia?-cuestionó la Hyuga.

-Bueno, la familia Uchiha es bastante numerosa. La familia principal era la que integraba al señor Fugaku Uchiha y sus hijos Sasuke e Itachi. Obito no era un miembro relevante y de hecho era la oveja negra de la familia-explicó Naruto.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Obito era algo distinto al resto de los Uchihas. Es divertido, atento y empático. Incluso convirtió a Akatsuki en un grupo que hace justicia por su mano y solo secuestra a personas malas-le comentó Naruto.

-¿Pero por qué me secuestro a mí?-.

-Sus hombres no saben de modales y querían un concierto privado por el cumpleaños de Kagami-explicó Naruto.

-Ya se lo había dado, pero no me hubiera molestado hacerlo de nuevo-declaró Hinata.

-Je, si. Voy a avisarle a Kakashi que no se preocupe por su cantante estrella-avisó Naruto.

Naruto le habló inmediatamente a Kakashi de que no prosiguiera con el rescate porque era todo obra de Obito y el peliblanco se llevó la mano a la cara.

-Ni porque es un adulto, él deja de hacer tonterías -dijo con pesar Kakashi.

-Hablamos del tío Obito-sonrió Naruto.

-Bueno, nadie tiene que saber esto. Akatsuki es importante para la empresa por ciertos motivos-mencionó Kakashi.

-Lo sé, nos vemos-.

Mientras tanto, Rin se acostaba molesta a lado de su marido por la tontería que cometió ahora.

-¡PERDÓNAME, NO SABÍA QUE LA CONOCÍAS!-le pidió Obito con lágrimas anime.

-¡POR TU CULPA NO TENEMOS MUCHOS AMIGOS, LOS AHUYENTAS A TODOS!-le reclamó la castaña.

-¡HARÉ LO QUE DESEES, PERO NO QUIERO QUE TE ENOJES CONMIGO!-le suplicó Obito.

-¿Lo que yo desee?-.

-Sí, lo que tú quieras-aceptó Obito.

-Bueno, si lo pones de esa manera quiero varias cosas. Primero, quiero que te disculpes con Hinata y Naruto por hacerlos pasar por esto, deseo ir de compras en Europa en las vacaciones y quiero que pases un tiempo conmigo y Kagami-le pidió la mujer.

-Muy pronto me tomaré una vacaciones, te lo voy a cumplir-dijo muy dispuesto el hombre.

Todos los que conocían a ese matrimonio sabían que la debilidad más grande del mafioso Obito Uchiha era su esposa amada y sus hijos.  
Como lo había dicho Naruto, Obito no era un Uchiha como otros y eso le valió ser la oveja negra de la familia. Eso lo puso en la mira del abuelo Madara que era el dueño de la fortuna Uchiha.

Flashback

El pequeño Obito Uchiha era el miembro menos querido de la enorme familia Uchiha debido a su poca notoriedad como su primo mayor Fugaku, además de que su padre Kagami no estaba a favor del pensamiento de la familia.  
Tendía a juntarse con dos chicos de barrio ya que no tenía amigos en la clase alta porque no les caía bien.

-¡3, 2, 1, AHÍ VOY!-.

Obito salió a buscar a sus amigos porque estaban jugando a las escondidas.

-¡KAKASHI, ESTÁS EN EL ÁRBOL!-exclamó Obito.

Kakashi salió descubierto y molesto porque fue rápidamente encontrado.

-Falta Rin, ella es mejor para esconderse-le dijo Kakashi.

-Creo que sé como hallarla rápido-sonrió traviesamente el niño pelinegro.

Rin reía en un pequeño lugar porque creía que Obito no la iba a encontrar.

-¡KAKASHI, DEJEMOS A RIN Y VÁMONOS POR UNOS TACOS!-exclamó Obito.

Rin enfureció y salió frente a Obito dispuesta a golpearlo.

-¡OBITO, ERES UN DESCONSIDERADO!-.

-¡1, 2, 3 POR RIN!-dijo Obito.

Rin se dio cuenta de que cayó en el truco de su mejor amigo y se enojó más.

-¡JUGASTE CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS Y MI HAMBRE!-reclamos aún más furiosa la niña.

Rin se volteó enojada porque Obito jugó con sus sentimientos. El chico no le gustaba que ella se sintiera así y la abrazó por detrás.

-Lo de los tacos no era mentira, ¿vamos?-le propuso el niño.

Rin sonrió con ojos soñadores y los tres fueron a comerlos por invitación de Obito. Curiosamente, los niños estaban en el mismo restaurante mexicano donde en un futuro Hinata iría a comer con Naruto en su primera cita.

-La vida es buena-sonrió Rin.

-¿Alguien sabe donde inauguró su gimnasio el papá de Gai?-preguntó Kakashi.

-Creo que está por la casa de Rin, a dos cuadras-mencionó Obito.

Rin era una chica pobre y huérfana con apoyo del gobierno por el momento. Kakashi era el hijo de un policía llamado Sakumo Hatake que trabajaba mucho y cumplía con su deber, pero no ganaba mucho.

-Rin, ¿tienes comida en casa?-preguntó Obito preocupado.

-Sí, pero ya casi se me acaba el dinero y el gobierno no quiere enviar dinero-suspiró la chica.

-Si quieres puedes trabajar para mí en mi casa. Incluso tengo un cuarto para tí por si no tienes como volver a casa-le ofreció Obito.

-Eres muy gentil, Obito. Creo que me caería bien un pequeño trabajo-aceptó la chica.

Así fue como Rin empezó a trabajar como sirvienta en la casa de Obito. Solo se encargaba de limpiar su habitación porque vivía en un lugar distinto al del resto de la familia.  
Kagami Uchiha, padre de Obito y Shisui, tenía un lugar reservado para él y nadie lo tocaba, en especial Fugaku Uchiha que era el más probable heredero del clan Uchiha.

-Ay Obito, eres un cochino. Me das demasiado trabajo-se quejó Rin.

-Es que mi hermanito es algo desastroso-se excusó Obito.

-No he visto a Shisui-mencionó la mujer.

-Anda jugando con Itachi, se encariñó con él bastante-contó el chico.

Varias horas más tarde, Rin estaba en su casa sola. Había recibido una nota del gobierno que decía que ya no le darían apoyo debido que a no poseían fondos y entró en una tremenda depresión.

-Oye Rin, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Obito muy preocupado.

-Me van a quitar la casa, no tengo donde vivir-le contó con tristeza la mujer.

-¿Si quieres puedes vivir conmigo?-le ofreció el pelinegro.

-Pero tu familia no lo va a permitir-.

-No me importa, de todos modos ya me odian-declaró el Uchiha.

Rin abrazó al niño y este quedó sonrojado porque ella le gustaba mucho a pesar de ser una chica de barrio bajo. Ella inició como su mejor amiga, pero desarrolló sentimientos por ella, pero era unilateral.  
Tal como se esperaba, Obito tuvo muchos problemas con los Uchihas por haber aceptado a una plebeya en su casa, pero él no les hizo caso.  
La convivencia entre ambos los unió un poco más porque Rin veía que la vida de Obito era un poco frustrante ya que tenía muchas responsabilidades.

-Rin, el abuelo Madara quiere verme en el asilo de ancianos-le avisó el chico.

-¿Qué querrá ahora?-se preguntó la castaña.

-No lo sé, siempre sale con algo raro-.

Madara Uchiha era el poseedor de la mayor parte de la fortuna Uchiha, que rivalizaba con la Senju, Uzumaki y Hyuga en el país. Ya era un anciano de 90 años y todos en la familia deseaban ser los herederos de la fortuna y Fugaku era el más probable de los candidatos.  
Obito y Rin caminaban junto a Kakashi, que se unió al gremio al asilo de ancianos. El chico bueno siempre admiró al viejo Madara porque era un genio de las finanzas y puso el nombre Uchiha en la cima.

-¿Dónde está el señor Madara Uchiha?-preguntó Obito a una enfermera.

-Está en la sala de shogi con su amigo Hashirama-le explicó la enfermera.

-Gracias-.

Los tres niños fueron a ver a Madara y estaba con el gran Hashirama Senju, quien también fue su rival en su juventud.

-Abuelo Madara, hola-saludó Obito.

-Hola niño, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?-le dijo el anciano.

-Traigo la última de las figuras de las criaturas mitológicas en porcelana-le respondió Obito buscando entre sus cosas.

Obito tenía una figurita esculpida en porcelana de un zorro de las nueve colas.

-¡AL FIN TERMINÉ MI COLECCIÓN DE ANIMALES MITOLÓGICOS!-declaró victorioso Madara.

-Hmp, al fin dejarás en paz todo eso-suspiró Hashirama.

-¿De qué animales están hablando, Obito?-preguntó Kakashi.

-Bueno, trata de las 9 legendarias criaturas mitológicas que se encuentran en este mundo. El último era el Zorro de las Nueve Colas y me costó mucho conseguirlas para el abuelo Madara-explicó Obito satisfecho.

Madara lo acomodó junto a su colección y se sentó a terminar la partida, la cual perdió.

-¡NO, PERDÍ!-exclamó muy sorprendido el viejo.

Obito no se quejaba de su vida porque era cómoda y no solía objetar mucho, pero solo había una cosa que lo podría hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo: Lograr que Rin Nohara se convirtiera en su novia y lo amara.  
Aunque una familia tan apretada como los Uchiha no aceptaría su relación, no le tomaría mucha importancia al respecto. Lo que realmente impedía que su objetivo se llevara a cabo era que Rin tenía sentimientos románticos con Kakashi, su mejor y guapo amigo.

-Obito, ¿crees que un día Kakashi me acepte como su novia?-le preguntó Rin perdida en sus sueños.

Obito no quería realmente responder a esa dura pregunta, pero no tenía salida.

-Solo pregúntale a él-le dijo simplemente Obito.

-Tienes razón, Obito. Voy a confesarme el día de hoy-le agradeció Rin.

El corazón de Obito sintió una enorme puñalada por parte de la declaración de la chica que él amaba. Por su parte, Rin no sabía que su decisión le saldría muy cara y se arrepentiría de ello con creces.  
Llegó el día del cumpleaños de Obito y para su desgracia nadie se acordó de ello, ni siquiera sus amigos. Solo su hermano Shisui le dio un pequeño pastel con un regalo.

-Hermano, es para tí-le obsequió el pequeño Shisui.

El regalo era una máscara naranja en espiral que le quedaba muy grande, pero le gustó a su hermano.

-Me encantó, pero lo usaré dentro de varios años-agradeció Obito.

El Uchiha no recibió ninguna llamada de Rin o Kakashi. El abuelo Madara no sabía usar celulares y el teléfono del asilo de ancianos estaba descompuesto desde hace varias semanas, pero eso ya lo sabía Obito y el anciano Uchiha no olvidaba fechas.  
En la tarde, Obito salió a ver a Madara para ver si le había dado un regalo o lo felicitaba. Pero llegó a ver una escena que lo perseguiría mucho tiempo.  
De repente, Obito recibió un duro golpe en el corazón al ver que su amada Rin estaba besándose con Kakashi y la mujer parecía gozarlo. El pobre chico con el corazón roto se fue corriendo de allí y se dirigió a su casa.

-No, Rin. Yo te amo, ¿por qué no me quieres?-decía el chico entre lágrimas amargas.

Obito sabía perfectamente que a Rin le gustaba Kakashi, pero no creía que su amigo le fuera a corresponder.

-Hermanito, ¿estás bien?-preguntó un Shisui de 11 años al Uchiha mayor.

-No, estoy desecho-le respondió la verdad Obito.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Rin anda ahora con Kakashi. Perdí cualquier oportunidad con ella-susurró muy deprimido el hermano mayor.

-No te rindas, solo son novios. Ni que se fueran a casar todavía-le declaró Shisui.

-No me queda más que resignarme de que perdí todo. No debo ser un mal perdedor y salir adelante-suspiró el Uchiha de 14 años.

Un dia después de eso, Kakashi y Rin estaban preparados para anunciarle la buena nueva a Obito. Habían decidido salir como novios e intentar una relación, pero debían hacerlo saber a su amigo.

-Obito-llamó Rin a su mejor amigo.

El Uchiha volteó sabiendo que le iban a decir sobre su unión y solo quería que pasara ese momento amargo.

-Obito, tenemos algo que decirte-le dijo Rin emocionada.

-¿Qué tienen que decirme?-preguntó serio el muchacho.

-Kakashi y yo decidimos entablar una relación sentimental-le anunció con felicidad la castaña.

-Que bien, los felicito. Me tengo que ir, espero que les vaya bien-se despidió el pelinegro.

Los dos se quedaron con cara de WTF ante la reacción inusual de Obito. Pensaban que iba a felicitarlos con enorme alegría, pero se notaba la amargura en sus palabras.  
Obito fue con el abuelo Madara porque la depresión de ayer lo había hecho olvidar ir al asilo en su cumpleaños.

-Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, te olvidaste de venir ayer-saludó Madara.

Obito fue corriendo a abrazarlo y el Uchiha no estaba muy acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto físico, aunque le preocupó el estado de su nieto preferido.

-Niño, ¿qué te hicieron esa bola de patanes de tu familia?-preguntó Madara serio.

-No fueron ellos, Rin se hizo novia de Kakashi-aclaró entre lágrimas el pelinegro.

-¿La niña con poco pecho que te gusta se hizo pareja del niño raro que usa una tonta máscara?-le preguntó Madara.

-Sí, ellos-.

-Hmp, me imaginé que eso llegaría a ocurrir. Los jóvenes de estos días son un dolor de muelas-señaló molesto el viejo.

-Lo peor es que ninguno de ellos recordó que era mi cumpleaños y poco a poco he perdido la atención de Rin hasta que era demasiado tarde y ahora sale con Kakashi-contó con amargura el Uchiha adolescente.

-Las jovencitas pueden ser muy estúpidas con hallar al amor, pequeño Obito-declaró Madara a su nieto.

-Yo siempre la he protegido y amado más que a nada. Incluso fui contra el resto de la familia y le di un hogar, pero ahora solo siento odio y mucha ira contra ella porque se aprovecha de mis sentimientos-confesó el pelinegro con mucha furia.

-Como te dije, las mujeres jóvenes son muy torpes a la hora de elegir a un novio. Se eligió a un muerto de hambre que solo le dará carencias, a lado de un muchacho de sangre noble como la tuya-le declaró Madara.

-Yo la amo demasiado-solo dijo en lágrimas el muchacho.

Al anciano le daba mucha pena que un descendiente llorara por una mujer que lo lastimó.

-¿Te digo como llamar la atención de esa papanatas?-le dijo el abuelo Madara.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Cuando era joven me conocían por ser el más guapo del país. Tú tienes que sacar la casta de tu familia-le comentó el anciano.

-Lo escucho, abuelo Madara-le habló Obito deseoso de escuchar al anciano.

-Lo primero es que dejes de mimarla como lo haces, eso fue lo que te colocó como su mejor amigo para empezar-hablo con seriedad Madara.

Obito siempre trataba como a una princesa a su amada Rin, pero su abuelo tenía mucha razón con eso.

-¿Qué más debo hacer?-.

-¡HAZ QUE SE LARGUE DE TU CASA! ¡ELLA FUE CAPAZ DE OLVIDAR TU CUMPLEAÑOS Y SALIR CON TU RIVAL DE AMORES! ¡ELLA DEBE SABER COMO ES TU LADO MALO PARA NO VER ESA ACTITUD!-explicó con ira el Uchiha.

-¿Qué más?-.

-Deja de comportarte como un niño bueno. He escuchado a esa niña que eso es lo que piensa de tí y nunca te tomará en serio si sigues como la madre Teresa de Calcuta-aconsejó con dureza el viejo Uchiha.

-El niño bueno se acabó-se decidió Obito.

-Si ella tiene favores que pedirte, no lo hagas de corazón. Eso mostrará tu debilidad y echarás todo a perder. Debes hacer que te ruegue y se humille para que pidas algo a cambio-le siguió diciendo el viejo hombre.

-¿Algún consejito más?-.

-Aléjate de ellos dos por un tiempo. Debes enfriar tu cabeza y hacer notar tu cambio-finalizó Madara.

Obito hizo caso y ahora su carácter cambió muy drásticamente. El atento y amable Obito Uchiha desapareció y fue sustituido por un chico frío y algo descarado. Solo con su hermano Shisui y Madara mostraba su antigua personalidad porque no quería verse débil de nuevo.  
Rin volvía en la noche después de una cita melosa con Kakashi. Cuando miró la sala, Obito la esperaba con una mirada de gran enojo y unas maletas.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó confundida Rin.

-Rin, es tiempo de que te vayas de esta casa-le informó Obito con ojos de odio.

Rin estaba con los ojos abiertos porque nunca había visto a Obito así.

-Obito, ¿no estás hablando en serio?-le cuestionó incrédula la chica.

-Lo que te dije es verdad, quiero que te vayas de esta casa ahora-.

-P-pero no tengo donde vivir-le dijo con nerviosismo la chica.

-Ese no es mi problema-.

Obito le abrió la puerta y Rin se hizo para atrás. Era casi de noche y era muy peligroso salir a la calle.

-No, me hagas esto por favor-le pidió Rin impactada.

-Rin, he sido demasiado amable contigo desde que te conocí. Pero me cansé de ser el chico bueno que te ha dado todo y en cambio me has escupido en la cara-le dio a saber muy furioso el Uchiha.

Obito empezó a forcejear con Rin y la chica no quería irse porque no tenía a donde refugiarse.

-¡NO ME ECHES DE LA CASA, POR FAVOR!-le pidió Rin desesperada.

-Además, me dijeron que no podía tenerte en esta casa y no tengo opción-le dijo sin emociones el pelinegro.

Shisui oyó todo y tocaba a su hermano para que recapacitara sobre su acción.

-Obito, deja que se quede-le pidió Shisui.

-¡NO TE METAS EN ESTO!-le respondió con una mirada dura el hermano mayor.

Shisui quedó espantado y Rin lloraba porque no tenía un lugar a donde ir.

-¡NO, POR FAVOR! ¡SOMOS AMIGOS, NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!-le imploró la castaña.

-¡¿AMIGOS?! ¡DIME QUE FECHA FUE AYER!-le dijo el pelinegro con mucho coraje.

Rin no se acordaba realmente que pasó el día pasado, excepto que fue correspondida por Kakashi.

-¡AYER FUE MI CUMPLEAÑOS!-reveló muy molesto el agraviado.

Rin se llevó las manos a la boca porque había olvidado una fecha tan importante y Obito no se lo iba a perdonar.

-¡NO LO SABÍA, PODEMOS CELEBRARLO CON MI NOVIO!-intentó solucionar Rin sin saber que enfureció más al agraviado.

-¡KAKASHI, KAKASHI! ¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE QUE SIEMPRE METAS A KAKASHI EN NUESTROS ASUNTOS! ¡SI ME VOLVÍ SU AMIGO FUE ÚNICAMENTE POR TÍ Y ME TRAICIONASTE!-le declaró con una cólera incontenible el Uchiha.

Shisui tenía miedo porque jamás había visto a su hermano tan agresivo y menos contra su mejor amiga. Rin temblaba porque Obito estaba demasiado cambiado y quería llorar al verlo con todo ese rencor contra ella.

-No fue mi intención-susurró con miedo y tristeza la castaña.

-¡YO TE AMABA RIN, DE VERDAD QUE ESTABA DISPUESTO A TODO POR TÍ!-confesó con lágrimas amargas el muchacho.

Rin se tapó la boca por la terrible confesión que le dijo el chico y entendía el motivo de su violencia.

-Yo te amaba, pero eso se acabó. No quiero volverte a ver en mi vida y no te quiero cerca de mí otra vez-le advirtió con rencor el muchacho.

-Obito, no me hagas eso-suplicó con el corazón roto Rin.

-No, no pienso ceder. No quiero volverte a ver y es mi última palabra. Maldigo la hora en que te conocí, Rin-.

Obito se llevaba a la fuerza a la mujer de su casa y le terminó de decir una cosa más.

-Kakashi te recibirá con los brazos abiertos, vete con tu novio ahora-declaró con frialdad el muchacho.

Obito cerró la puerta de golpe y Rin tocaba fuertemente para intentar hacer recapacitar a su amigo.

-¡OBITO, NO ME DEJES! ¡NO TENGO A DÓNDE IR!-le suplicaba fuera de la casa la castaña.

-Lo hubieras pensado antes de decidirte por Kakashi-finalizó la discusión el Uchiha.

Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida entendiendo que Obito estaba enamorado de ella y ahora no la quería cerca de él.

-¡OBITO, HABLEMOS DE ELLO!-.

Rin estuvo varias horas tratando de discutir con Obito sobre ello, pero el chico endureció su corazón y no quería saber nada de ella.

-Hermano, ¿por qué la trataste así de mal?-preguntó con sorpresa Shisui.

-Shisui, si la chica que te gusta con toda el alma y has hecho todo porque ella esté feliz, incluso regalándole un lugar donde vivir gratis, pero decide entablar una relación con tu peor rival; ¿quién no se enojaría por ello?-le dio a pensar Obito.

Shisui entendía muy bien el enojo de Obito, aunque fue demasiado duro con Rin.  
Por su parte, Kakashi le dio asilo a Rin mientras lograba buscar un lugar donde vivir. El peliblanco estaba enojado de como su novia fue echada de esa forma, pero se sorprendió de que su amigo también estaba interesado en Rin.

-Obito, no lo sabía-dijo con sorpresa Kakashi.

-No puedo hablar con él, nunca lo había visto actuar así. No es el Obito que conozco-declaró Rin muy triste.

-Espera que se tranquilice, después hablaremos con él-declaró confiado el pequeño enmascarado.

-No, no lo hará. Obito estaba demasiado molesto, podía sentir toda su rabia en contra mía. No me va a volver a hablar, Kakashi-dijo con lágrimas Rin.

Kakashi la abrazó y Rin lloraba de que había perdido a su mejor amigo por haberlo descuidado demasiado.  
El primer paso de los consejos de Madara funcionó a la perfección. Estar fuera del afecto de Obito Uchiha impactó a Rin más de lo que creía.  
La mujer pasó varias semanas muy deprimida porque el asunto de Obito la dejó muy destruida. La castaña veía una vieja foto con el Uchiha en su pequeño cuarto de huéspedes cuando eran más pequeños.

-Obito, ¿cuándo fue que todo cambió?-se preguntó con mucho dolor la chica.

Además, ella estaba muriéndose de hambre porque el salario del padre de Kakashi no alcanzaba para tres personas. También debía demasiado a la escuela porque no se había dado cuenta de que Obito realmente pagaba bastante por ella.

-Lo siento, no tenemos trabajo de cajera. Debe tener la preparatoria como mínimo-.

La escolaridad de la castaña era de secundaria y no se había graduado todavía por lo que no podía conseguir un trabajo estable.  
Rin caminaba por las calles de la ciudad y veía que estaba en el hoyo. La lluvia cubría su cara y solo quería tomar un baño.  
Cuando la muchacha llegó, Kakashi tenía sus cosas en la sala y la chica recordó que eso mismo pasó con Obito.

-¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO, KAKASHI!-.

-Lo lamento mucho, Rin. Mi padre me ha pedido que te vayas o también me va a correr de la casa-le explicó el peliblanco.

-P-podemos hacer algo entre los dos-le rogó que viniera con ella.

-No es así de simple, no puedo echar a perder mi futuro por una relación. Lo siento Rin, terminamos-finalizó Kakashi habiéndose decidido por su integridad.

Rin tenía el corazón roto y se fue rápido de la casa de Kakashi. Se sentía humillada y destruida porque el chico que le gustaba la abandonó a su suerte y ahora la desesperación la carcomía.  
La pobre chica no tenía dinero, comida, ropa caliente y limpia, casa, ademas de que dormía en las calles. Lloraba en plena amargura porque no la querían recibir en ningún trabajo y las limosnas no generaban nada. De la escuela la habían echado por no pagar la colegiatura y eso la dejaba aún peor.

-Una moneda, por favor-.

Rin solo mantenía gacha su cabeza porque no querían que la miraran. Solo se oyó que alguien le dio unas monedas y la muchacha vio que eran bastantes.

-Espero que le sirva, señorita-se escuchó una voz conocida para la chica.

Rin miró al sujeto generoso y contempló que se trataba de su ex mejor amigo Obito Uchiha.

-¿Rin? Así que Kakashi te echó de su casa, ya me lo imaginaba-declaró con mucha ironía el pelinegro.

-Obito-sonrió Rin al ver de nuevo al pelinegro.

El muchacho se fue sin decir algo más y Rin corrió desesperada a interceptarlo.

-¡OBITO, ESPÉRAME!-le rogó la pobre castaña.

-¿Qué rayos quieres?-preguntó con desagrado el muchacho.

-Por favor, Obito. No puedes dejarme aquí-le empezó a suplicar la mujercita.

-Aléjate de mí, no somos nada para que te ayude-le negó el Uchiha la petición de la castaña.

-Yo te gusto, ¿quieres mi cuerpo? Tómalo, solo dame un hogar-le propuso muy desesperada Rin.

-¡QUÍTATE DE MI CAMINO!-le gritó con rudeza el muchacho con rencor.

Rin se agarró de la pierna de Obito con suma desesperación y empezaba a humillarse enfrente de todos.

-¡SOLO DÉJAME ESTAR CONTIGO, NO TENGO NADA! ¡TENGO HAMBRE, FRÍO, NO ME HE BAÑADO EN SEMANAS, MI ROPA SE LA ROBARON Y NO TENGO A DONDE IR! ¡AYÚDAME, ESTOY DISPUESTA A HACER LO QUE SEA, PERO NO ME ABANDONES!-habló con mucha desesperación y angustia la mujer.

Obito entendía a lo que se refería Madara con solo ayudar a la chica solo si se humilla y esté dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por él.

-Sígueme-solo dijo con simpleza Obito.

Rin abrió los ojos y miró a Obito zafarse de sus brazos. La castaña no creyó que fuera a funcionar y no sabía como reaccionar.

-¿Te vas a quedar parada allí?-cuestionó con fastidio el muchacho.

Rin salió de la impresión y fue a seguir al pelinegro a su casa. Estaba muy sorprendida de que a media cuadra estaba un carro de último modelo.

-O-Obito-tartamudeó impresionada la castaña.

-Oh, saqué una licencia especial. Cuando cumplí 15 me la dieron y compré este bebé-le contó el Uchiha.

Rin nunca había subido a un carro de lujo y se sentía en otro mundo. Aunque ya había ido a la casa de Obito muchas veces, él no tomaba ventaja de su fortuna hasta ahora.  
Más tarde, llegaron a la casa de Obito y vio que habían remodelado varias cosas en el lugar. Las viejas fotos de Rin habían desparecido y solo habían de Shisui con Obito.

-Sacúdete los zapatos, no quiero que entre tierra-le ordenó Obito a la mujer.

Rin obedeció inmediatamente y sacudió sus zapatos que estaban muy sucios.

-Bueno, te quedarás en el cuarto de huéspedes. Hay comida, agua caliente, una cama, una televisión, ropa de marca para tí-le dio a conocer el pelinegro.

-Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí-le agradeció de rodillas la chica sabiendo que no debía cometer errores.

-Gracias, nada-le respondió con un tono muy sospechoso.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó confundida la chica.

-Dije que gracias nada, las nalgas-reveló con mucho descaro el Uchiha.

La castaña estaba en shock por lo que Obito le estaba exigiendo a cambio.

-Hace rato estabas muy dispuesta a pagar con tu cuerpo, ¿o me equivoco?-le refrescó la memoria el pelinegro.

Rin efectivamente recordó que si estaba dispuesta a ello con tal de que la sacara de las calles y tendría que hacerlo.

-Sabes que no tienes dinero para pagar tu hospedaje y no somos amigos, así que si no quieres que te eche a la calle me vas a pagar con tu cuerpo-le dio a conocer el pelinegro.

Rin asintió resignada porque no estaba dispuesta a volver a las calles y se encontraba muy desesperada para hacer algo más.

-Primero toma un baño porque apestas mucho-le ordenó Obito con algo de asco porque Rin olía muy mal.

La chica obedeció inmediatamente y se tomó un baño muy largo para sacarse la mugre y la suciedad acumulada de varias semanas. Después de ello, se vistió con ropa de marca muy fina y comió y bebió como reina después de muchísimo tiempo.

-¿Te gustó Rin?-preguntó con seriedad el Uchiha.

Rin solo asintió tímidamente porque sus necesidades fueron satisfechas. La verdad es que no tenía ninguna forma de pagar todo lo que Obito había hecho por ella y empezó a llorar.

-¿Rin, por qué lloras ahora?-preguntó sin mostrar ningún sentimiento el Uchiha.

-Gracias por no dejarme-solo dijo la chica.

-El día que puedas pagarme, yo lo aceptaré gustoso-finalizó Obito.

Rin solo fue a abrazar a Obito y lloró amargamente en su pecho.

-Lo siento mucho, lo siento-se disculpó Rin con mucha tristeza.

Obito no dijo nada, pero tampoco quiso zafarse de su abrazo. Él aún amaba con todo su corazón a Rin, pero no debía mostrarse débil todavía hasta que fuese necesario.

Flashback fin

Rin aún recordaba con tristeza como fue que su relación tuvo que nacer de una amistad muy dañada y lo que pasó para que Obito la perdonara por completo.

Flashback

Pasó un cierto tiempo y las cosas entre los dos iban sanando poco a poco. A pesar de que Rin había prometido pagar con su cuerpo, no tuvieron sexo hasta que ella estuviera lista.  
Un día, Obito llegó a la casa con varios golpes en la cara y Rin se asustó por el estado del chico.

-¡¿OBITO, QUE TE PASÓ?!-cuestionó Rin con mucho miedo.

-Me encontré a Kakashi y nos agarramos a golpes-le explicó Obito sin mostrar arrepentimiento de sus acciones.

-¡ESTÁS LOCO, KAKASHI TIENE ENTRENAMIENTO POLICÍACO DE SU PADRE!-regañó muy preocupada la chica.

-Lo sé, pero debía desquitarme con él. Él no se fue limpio-sonrió orgulloso el chico.

Rin limpiaba las heridas de Obito para curarlo con mucha devoción. Ella no lo demostraba, pero ahora le tenía rencor a Kakashi por haberla traicionado cuando más lo necesitaba y entendió como se sentía Obito con ella.

-¿Shisui no te ha hablado estos días?-preguntó Rin para que Obito olvidara el asunto.

-No, pero el internado lo tiene ocupado-le contó el chico mientras trataba de ignorar el ardor.

Shisui era un genio con la escuela y Fugaku como su tutor decidió mandarlo a un internado prestigioso en el país. Aunque Obito no quería, sabía que era lo mejor para que su hermano tuviera un futuro.

-Lo extraño bastante, pero es lo mejor-sonrió el chico.

Rin no había visto sonreír a Obito en mucho tiempo y extrañaba eso.

-Está listo, no vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de locuras. No sabría que hacer si algo te pasara-le dijo muy preocupada la castaña.

-Soy más resistente que las cucarachas, no creo que algo me pase-bromeó Obito.

-Eso te lo creo-sonrió Rin divertida.

El enojo de Obito iba desapareciendo con el paso de los días y Rin se daba cuenta de que el chico era mucho más importante en su vida de lo que pensaba.

-¿Quieres algo de comer? Preparé un pollito relleno muy rico-le dijo la chica con mucha felicidad.

-Me muero de hambre, espero que esté rico-.

Rin iba recuperando poco a poco la confianza y el afecto de Obito. Había vuelto a la escuela y logró recuperar el año escolar porque presentó un examen especial para el cual estudió mucho, pero no se quejaba de ello.  
Kakashi se había graduado porque era muy inteligente y fue promovido a la preparatoria de una vez. Eso aliviaba a Rin porque no lo quería ver y despejaba su mente.  
Eso provocó que Obito se volviera muy popular porque Kakashi ya no le hacía sombra y ahora él podía brillar. Las chicas se le acercaban como moscas porque se enteraron de que tenía dinero y eso molestaba a Rin en sobremanera.  
La chica caminaba molesta porque Obito no le molestaba la compañía de esas chicas y sentía algo extraño.

-Malditas interesadas, Obito no es suyo zorras-murmuraba con celos la castaña.

En ello, vio a unas chicas conocidas y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Kurenai, Anko y Yugao.

-¿Viste lo buenote que se puso Obito? Está como quiere el maldito-babeó Anko.

-Ahora es un chico buenote-bromeó Yugao dándole la razón a Anko.

Rin oía con mucha rabia a las mujeres que hablaban con demasiado interés de su amigo.

-A mí me interesa más Asuma, pero no niego que Obito se puso muy guapo y tiene mucho dinero para satisfacer una mujer-admitió Kurenai.

-Su carro está de lujo, me gustaría que me diera un aventón por allí-declaró Anko.

Rin hervía de furia al ver que Obito era el centro de atención de las arpías de la escuela.

-Pero Rin siempre está pegado a él, no sería prudente hacerlo cerca de ella-les dijo Kurenai.

-Nah, Rin solo se aprovecha de la buena voluntad de Obito. Mira que se metió con Kakashi, mientras que Obito se moría por ella-criticó Anko.

Rin solo dio una mirada triste porque lo que dijo Anko era verdad y aún tenía mucho remordimiento de ello.

-No le va a durar mucho el gusto, Obito se ahoga en dinero y apuesto a que cuando Rin no le dé el culo va a dejarla y se conseguirá a otra. Y yo seré la primera en la fila que se aproveche de ello-comentó Anko presumidamente.

Rin quedaba en tremendo shock después de lo declarado por Anko porque ella tenía mucha razón. Otro error en falso mas y ahora no podría recuperar totalmente la amistad de Obito.  
Además de sentirse amenazada por las mujeres, la muchacha empezaba a sentir algo muy fuerte por su amigo. No iba a permitir que nadie alejara a Obito de ella, aunque fuera lo último que fuera.

Flashback fin

Rin se reía al recordar como fue que enganchó a Obito y se reconciliaron al mismo tiempo. Ese día se había decidido a darle las nalgas por fin a Obito y poder hacerlo su esclavo de amor, pero pasó algo terrible.

Flashback

Rin estaba más que dispuesta a tener sexo con su mejor amigo para que ninguna zorra se lo llevara y ella no fuera desechada. Vio a Obito llegar y Rin se preocupó porque el Uchiha tenía una cara de shock y tristeza.

-Obito, ¿qué pasó?-preguntó preocupada Rin.

-El abuelo Madara murió-le reveló el Uchiha.

Madara Uchiha murió ese mismo día por su misma vejez y no sufrió. Obito estaba destrozado porque era el único familiar que realmente lo quería, junto a su hermano menor.

-Lo lamento mucho, el abuelo Madara era muy bueno contigo-consoló Rin a su amigo.

Rin lo abrazó y Obito lloraba porque le dolía mucho la pérdida de su abuelo. La chica se dio cuenta de la inestabilidad emocional de su amigo y era el mejor momento para manipular a Obito.

-Ay cariño, él no sufrió. Está en el cielo ahora cuidándote-consoló Rin a su amigo.

Obito estaba en el cálido pecho de su amiga y se estaba sintiendo un poco mejor. Rin se sentía un poco mal porque el anciano Uchiha haya muerto y entendía que se sentía perder a su seres queridos.

-Bebé, yo te quitaré ese dolor-le dijo sorpresivamente Rin.

La castaña le propinó un beso muy caliente al Uchiha y la mente del chico lo traicionó. Rin lo arrojó a la cama para seguir con el beso.

-Yo te haré sentir mejor, Obito-dijo seductoramente Rin.

Rin se quitó la blusa y reveló que no tenía sostén, dejando ver sus pechos desnudos al chico.

-R-Rin, ¿qué haces?-preguntó Obito entre nervioso y excitado.

-Te amo, yo no quiero que sientas más dolor-le reveló Rin.

Rin se dio cuenta que su declaración no sonaba falsa y sonrió porque entendió que si sentía algo especial por su amigo.

-Rin, ¿en verdad me amas?-preguntó Obito.

-Sí, has sido tan bueno conmigo y no sé como agradecerte más que dándote mi corazón. No me gusta verte con otras chicas y solo te quiero para mí. Sé que suena egoísta, pero lo único que puedo decirte es que me gustas demasiado, Tobi-le dijo sin dificultad la castaña.

Los dos se besaron y Obito solo quería olvidar todos los problemas que tenía en la vida. Ambos se desnudaron por completo y tenían su primera vez.

-Sé gentil conmigo, Obito. Soy virgen todavía-le indicó un poco nerviosa la chica.

Obito se puso un condón y penetró lentamente a su amiga. Rin cerró los ojos para soportar el dolor de su himen atravesado.

-¿Te dolió?-.

-Un poco-.

Obito besó a Rin para calmarla un poco y, cuando se fue el dolor, empezaron el movimiento de caderas.

-No pares, por favor-le pidió en voz baja la chica.

Su primera vez no era tan intensa como se cree, pero si habían sentimientos de por medio.

-Me gustas demasiado-le dijo Obito besando su cuello.

La pobre Rin era muy sensible y se revolcaba de placer. Obito no dejaba de penetrarla y besar sus pechos pequeños, pero firmes.

-¡NO SIGAS, ME VOY A MORIR!-dijo excitada la castaña.

Obito no quería parar y aumentó la intensidad de las embestidas hasta que llegaron al clímax.

-¡OBITO, ME MUERO!-.

-¡VOY A TERMINAR, RIN!-.

A los dos les recorrió una corriente eléctrica en todo en cuerpo y su cuerpo experimentaba su primer orgasmo.  
La pareja respiraba con mucha dificultad y empezaron a llorar por todas la emociones acumuladas y se abrazaban para tener apoyo mutuo.  
Después de tranquilizarse, ambos se miraban sonrojados y Rin abrazaba a Obito con una sonrisa feliz. Lo que acababa de experimentar era lo mejor que había pasado y lo quería repetir.

-Perdóname por haberte herido hace tiempo, estaba ciega y no vi cuanto realmente me importas-declaró Rin con sinceridad.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra que me digas eso-sonrió Obito conmovido.

-Te debía mi cuerpo por haberme ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba y quiero seguirlo haciendo. Lo quiero todo contigo-le dijo con seguridad la castaña.

-Celebraría esta ocasión, pero no tenemos tiempo. Vamos a tener el funeral en la casa de Fugaku y no podemos faltar-le contó Obito.

-Primero hay que bañarnos porque no podemos oler a sudor y fluidos-le recordó sonrojada la chica.

-¿Podemos bañarnos juntos?-.

-Claro que sí-aceptó Rin.

Flashback fin

Ese fue solo el principio de un amor naciente que crecería poco a poco en Rin y no se arrepentiría de su decisión porque se dio a conocer el testamento de Madara Uchiha.

Flashback

El abuelo Madara había muerto y después del funeral los Uchihas esperaban con muchas ansias el afortunado que sería declarado el heredero universal.  
Todos ellos estaban reunidos con el notario público que dio a fe legal de los papeles que Madara preparó para su partida.

-Como sabrán, Madara tenía un gran imperio que le fue dado a sus descendientes pero se aseguró de que la mayor parte de su fortuna quedara en manos de alguien que supiera llevar la gloria de esta familia como hasta ahora-inició el protocolo para dar a conocer lo estipulado.

El notario aplicó todo el discurso de protocolo que se tenía que hacer y llegó a la parte donde sería dado a conocer todo.

-El Dr. Madara Uchiha en uso de sus facultades mentales hizo unos arreglos en su testamento para que solo hubiera un heredero universal, al cual todos deberán rendir cuentas-dio a saber el notario.

-¿Por qué solo un heredero?-preguntó Fugaku interesado.

-Porque según Madara dijo que toda la familia era unos buenos para nada malagradecidos que vivían a sus costillas-le informó el notario.

El contador sacó el testamento oficial de Madara y lo empezó a leer en voz alta para que todos lo oyeran.

-Yo, el doctor en administración de empresas turísticas internacionales Madara Uchiha, hago uso de mis facultades mentales para declarar a mis dos únicos herederos universales. Cuando llevé el apellido Uchiha a la gloria yo pensé que mi familia me lo agradecería, pero en vez de ello me internaron en un maldito asilo para ancianos y nunca se los perdonaré. Estuve a punto de donar toda mi fortuna a la caridad, pero solo dos de mis nietos se tomaron la molestia de venirme a visitar seguido y oír las historias de un viejo acabado y que esperaba la muerte. Por eso hago uso de mi poder para declarar como el único heredero de toda mis pertenencias y dinero a los jóvenes Obito y Shisui Uchiha sin ninguna objeción de nadie-informó sorpresivamente el notario.

-¡¿OBITO?!-exclamaron todos los Uchihas.

-¡¿QUÉ YO QUÉ?!-gritó en shock Obito.

-El Dr. Madara Uchiha te lo dejó todo a tí y tienes la disposición de hacer lo que quieras con tu dinero-mencionó el notario.

-Pero tengo 15 años, no cumplo la mayoría de edad-le dio a saber el chico.

-El declaró como albacea temporalmente a Fugaku Uchiha porque no hay otro que cumpla esa responsabilidad, pero cuando cumplas los 18 años serás capaz de reclamar la fortuna-le explicó el notario.

Los Uchihas estaban molestos porque el viejo miserable había dejado su fortuna al más incompetente de la familia y estaban pensando hacerle algo para quedarse con el dinero.

-Por cierto, en caso de que el heredero universal falleciera, la fortuna irá a la caridad o a un descendiente directo de Obito Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha o su cónyuges y no hay cambios-declaró el notario.

Madara Uchiha era un hombre muy astuto. Estaba muy resentido con toda su familia porque lo echaron al asilo y se olvidaron de él, pero su nieto Obito era el único que lo iba a ver y convivían juntos. Por eso, no dudó en dejarle todo su dinero y propiedades, pero para protegerlo de cualquier conspiración de su familia puso en el testamento que si Obito o Shisui morían por cualquier razón la fortuna se perdería y la familia Uchiha caería al suelo.  
Obito estaba muy nervioso porque ahora la responsabilidad de toda la familia recaía sobre él dentro de unos años.  
En una de las noches donde le había vuelto a hacer el amor a Rin, el Uchiha se hallaba muy pensativo sobre ese tema.

-Obito, todo saldrá bien-le apoyó la castaña.

-Pasé de la oveja negra a ser la cabeza de la familia. Todos quieren verme muerto-le dijo el muchacho.

-Si mueres, todos quedan en la calle. No pueden tocarte un pelo-le recordó Rin sonriendo.

-Ya no eres mi esclava sexual, ¿por qué sigues comportándote así?-.

-¿Quién dice que soy tu esclava sexual? Estoy excitada y quiero ser tuya toda la vida-le dijo muy cachonda Rin.

Rin no era estúpida para saber que definitivamente no iba a quedarse en la calle si seguía al lado de Obito y además el enterarse de que su novio era asquerosamente rico lo hizo aún más interesante.

-¿No te importa que sigamos haciendo esto?-preguntó Obito.

-No, además de que puedes tener bebés conmigo si lo deseas-le comentó astutamente la mujer.

Aunque Obito era adicto al cuerpo de su novia, la castaña no debía permitir que su hombre fuera seducido por una trepadora interesada.

-Hazlo sin condón si lo deseas-le dio a elegir la chica.

Flashback fin

Rin estaba acariciando el cabello de su marido. Lo quería más que a nada en este mundo y se lo debía todo. Veía la foto de la familia y se veía a Obito, Rin, el pequeño Kagami de 5 años y un joven un poco mayor que Naruto.  
De repente, el teléfono sonó y Rin contestó la llamada con alegría.

-Bueno-.

-Madre, soy yo-se escuchó una voz.

-Madara, mi vida. Hace meses que no me hablabas-saludó la castaña muy feliz.

-Voy a llegar en una semana a casa. Terminaron los negocios en Hawái y voy a pasar a visitar a mi hermanito para celebrar su cumpleaños atrasado-le avisó el Uchiha.

-Mi bebé, que bueno que vas a venir. Tu papi va a estar contento de recibirte-le dijo con mucha alegría la mujer.

-Mamá, deja de hablarme como un niño. Tengo 30 años y ya soy un hombre-le reclamó avergonzado el hombre.

-Sabes que para mí siempre serás mi bebé precioso-le dijo sin hacerle caso a su niño.

Madara Uchiha era el primogénito de Obito y Rin que nació un año y medio después de que se conoció la herencia de su padre. El muchacho era monstruosamente idéntico al abuelo Madara y tenía una personalidad similar, pero su madre era su mayor debilidad.

-Bueno, soy tu bebé. ¿Contenta?-.

-Mi niño, quiero tenerte de nuevo en mis brazos. Te extraño-.

-Por cierto, voy a presentarles a mi novia. Es una mujer hermosa que conocí por allá y es muy buena conmigo-le dio a conocer Madara.

-¡¿NOVIA?! ¡FELICIDADES, YA QUIERO NIETOS!-chilló de emoción la madre.

-No llevo tanto tiempo como para eso-le aclaró el hombre.

-Ay, espero que sea una buena mujer que te ame mucho y te haga sentir mariposas en el estómago-le deseó Rin.

-Me tengo que ir, es de día por acá y tengo que trabajar-se despidió el muchacho.

-Adiós, Madara. Te amo-.

Rin colgó y sonreía porque su niño mayor iba a venir dentro de poco.

-Quizás nos vayamos de vacaciones con tu padre y tu hermanito aprovechando la ocasión-sonrió la mujer.

Rin olvidó su enojo por la tontería de Obito y ahora se durmió junto a su marido porque le iba a dar la buena noticia a la familia.  
En otro sitio, Naruto explicaba la vida de Obito a Hinata como la sabía y la chica estaba asombrada de que Óbito era un hombre con el que debías estar en su lado bueno definitivamente.

-¿No nos podría echar una manita de gato con Sasuke?-.

-Pues te deben un enorme favor y el tío Obito es un hombre de honor, ademas de que su esposa le trae ganas con el resto de los Uchiha-declaró Naruto con seguridad.


	20. Chapter 20

Ascenso al estrellato  
Capítulo 20 NARUKO Y YAKUMO

Guest: Totalmente de acuerdo contigo.

Pegasister Geishiken: Todo lo que dices se cumplirá.

Tsuki-NaruHina03: Que bueno que te gustó.

alexzero: La historia de Obito no está completa porque me falta relatar su vida adulta joven cuando se fue a estudiar lejos con Rin.

OTAKUFire: Sasuke sufrirá en serio.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Pues todo eso ocurrió y falta más.

Hola: Espero que te siga gustando lo que escribo.

MadeNaruHina26: Madara Uchiha II entrará en acción muy pronto. Ahora le toca el turno a Naruko y el comienzo de su redención.

Karin despertaba después de un largo período de vacaciones que se tomó para olvidarse de Sasuke y encontrarse a ella misma. Viajó por muchos lugares para tener paz y amarse a sí misma.  
Ella estuvo un tiempo en sitios relajantes donde veía lo hermoso que era la vida y descubrir que aún era joven y podía abrir su corazón a un gran hombre. Cuando escuchaba música, las canciones de Hinata eran una buena opción.

-Esa Hinata, parece que hizo su buena acción del día-sonrió la pelirroja al ver el vídeo viral de la canción a Kagami.

Ahora observaba en el Facebook las fotos que Nagato y Yakumo habían subido de su anunciada relación. Nunca había mirado tan feliz al muchacho y se preocupó por Naruko. Ella la vigiló desde las sombras sabiendo que podría cometer una estupidez.  
Lamentablemente eso pasó un día que Karin decidió consentirse y salir de compras para distraerse. Sin querer se topó a Naruko con un sujeto desconocido mientras se besaban.

-"Mierda, esta chica está loca"-pensó Karin viendo a su prima.

Resulta que Naruko quería olvidar a Nagato con un hombre que apenas conocía.

-¡¿DIJISTE NAGATO?!-escuchó Karin a lo lejos la voz furiosa del chico desconocido.

-¡NO DIJE ESO, PERDONA!-trató de decir Naruko.

-¿Sabes qué? Si tienes algún pendiente con otro hombre, no me involucres en esto-finalizó el hombre yéndose del lugar.

-¡NO, UDON REGRESA!-exclamó la pelirroja ojiazul.

Naruko se quedó sola y con la cara cubierta con sus manos. Karin se acercó a ella y tocó su espalda.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?-preguntó Karin sabiendo la respuesta de su prima menor.

-Todo me ha salido mal, esa perra me ha hecho la vida imposible y destruido mi amistad-dijo Naruko con odio irracional.

-¿No te referirás a que Yakumo te bajó a Nagato y no te atreves a aceptar que eres una estúpida que lo dejó ir?-le dio a expresar su opinión la chica con anteojos.

-¡NAGATO ME PERTENECE, NADIE TIENE DERECHO DE QUITÁRMELO, NADIE!-gritó Naruko cegada por la ira.

Karin no soportó más y le dio una sonora bofetada que tumbó a Naruko al suelo. La pelirroja menor quedó en tremendo shock porque nadie le había hecho eso.

-Yakumo no te quitó a Nagato, él ya estaba harto de su situación contigo. ¿Crees que él sería tu perro fiel por siempre? Hanabi te lo advirtió hace poco, perdiste a Nagato por romper sus ilusiones y destrozaste con tu indiferencia tu amistad con él-le hizo ver la verdad la mujer.

Naruko no quería escuchar nada de lo que su prima le decía, pero tenía mucha razón.

-No, Nagato es mío, es mío. Soy su niña consentida, su mejor amiga, su compañera de juegos-dijo muy histérica Naruko y a punto de una crisis nerviosa.

Naruko salió corriendo a toda potencia y huyó lo más lejos que podía.

-¡NARUKO, ESPERA!-gritó desesperada Karin yendo tras ella.

Naruko corría mientras lloraba inconsolablemente y con su corazón partido.

-¡NAGATO, NO TE VAYAS! ¡TE NECESITO, TE NECESITO!-gritaba Naruko en el lugar.

La gente tenía miedo de la chica y los guardias la fueron a detener.

-¡SUÉLTENME, NAGATO! ¡ÉL VENDRÁ POR MÍ, ÉL LO HARÁ!-decía con una crisis mental la chica.

Karin la alcanzó y vio que la policía se la llevaba, mientras alguien la anestesiaba.

-Maldita sea, Naruko. Esto se va a poner feo-dijo Karin angustiada.

En otro sitio, Naruto estaba en una plática con unos directivos para un futuro proyecto de Hinata cuando el teléfono sonó y vio que era Karin.

-Bueno-.

-¡NARUTO, A NARUKO SE LA ESTÁ LLEVANDO LA POLICÍA! ¡ELLA ENLOQUECIÓ CON EL TEMA DE NAGATO!-le avisó con mucha angustia la mujer.

-¡AY NO, VOY PARA ALLÁ!-finalizó Naruto muy preocupado.

Naruto llamó a sus padres porque debían saber de ello. Hinata también lo supo y acompañó a su novio a la policía.  
Luego de que llegaron, uno de los policías les acompañó a una celda especial de reclusión porque estaba sedada.

-Mi niña, ¿qué ocurrió, oficial?-preguntó Kushina muy asustada por el estado de su hija.

-Fue algo repentino, alteró la paz pública gritando cosas sobre un hombre y se resistió al arresto-informó un policía.

Karin estaba mirando muy triste a su prima menor y le recordó su experiencia con Sasuke.

-Karin, dime que pasó para que se alterara así-le pidió Minato para estar al tanto.

Karin contó sobre el tema de Nagato y su novia para que entendieran el motivo de su crisis.

-Creo que es hora de un psicólogo, Naruko está demasiado mal para pensar con claridad-informó Minato sabiendo que era la única forma de que Naruko se recuperara sería tomando una terapia.

Unos dias después, Naruko fue liberada de la cárcel después de pagar una fianza y obligada a ir a terapia con un buen psicólogo en la ciudad.

-¿Sabes bien el motivo por el que estés aquí?-le pregunto el psicólogo.

-No necesito un loquero, estoy bien-dijo Naruko enojada.

-Tuviste una crisis nerviosa y te arrestaron. Yo creo que si lo necesitas-declaró el profesional.

-Me rindo, haga lo que quiera-suspiró Naruko sabiendo que tenía un problema.

-Bueno, primero me presentaré. Soy Inoichi Yamamaka y vamos a trabajar en distintas sesiones hasta que considere darte de alta-declaró el hombre.

El psicólogo era alto, bronceado, rubio y de ojos azules, aunque de tonos bajos bajos que Naruto.

-Naruko, quiero que me digas todo sobre Nagato De La Lluvia y no me mientas-le ordenó Inoichi.

-Bueno, él es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria. Cuando eramos niños no me separaba de él y me encantaba estar a su lado-empezó a contar la pelirroja.

-¿Qué pasó durante su adolescencia?-preguntó el psicólogo.

-Cuando eramos preparatorianos, no nos juntábamos tanto. Yo era la niña más popular, y él me seguía siempre. De vez en cuando, yo pasaba tiempo a solas pero era muy raro-declaró la chica.

-¿Por qué? ¿No eran inseparables?-preguntó Inoichi dudoso.

Naruko se quedó callada porque no quería confesar la verdad. El psicólogo se dio cuenta de ello y siguió con la entrevista.

-¿Qué es lo que te mantiene callada?-preguntó Inoichi abordando ese tema.

-La secundaria-susurró Naruko.

-¿Qué dijiste, Naruko?-preguntó el rubio.

-Cuando llegamos a la secundaria, todo cambió. Me hice la niña más popular fácilmente porque era muy bella y todos hacían mi voluntad. Muchas veces iba a fiestas y los chicos guapos se me declaraban-empezó a contar la pelirroja.

-¿Y qué pasó con Nagato?-.

-Ya no recuerdo, perdí poco a poco contacto con él. Solo lo llamaba cuando necesitaba algo y luego me desaparecía-declaró Naruko sintiéndose muy mal.

-Y lo dejaste abandonado-terminó de decir el psicólogo-.

Naruko se quedó callada otorgándole la razón a su psicólogo.

-A veces me portaba pésima con él y lo peor es que no pedía disculpas. No sé como me soportó tanto tiempo, soy una terrible persona-dijo Naruko con total sinceridad.

-Ahora dime una pregunta, ¿por qué detestas a Yakumo Kurama? Dime la verdad sobre ello-le pidió el psicólogo.

Esa era una pregunta difícil para la orgullosa pelirroja. Naruko no se había puesto a pensar el porqué le caía realmente mal la chica.

-Es la mejor amiga de Hinata Hyuga, la novia de mi hermano. Cuando la conocí, quería congeniar al máximo con ella, pero esa chica me hace sombra-se excusó Naruko.

-Mientes, tu tono de voz no revela la razón real. Hay algo mucha más profundo detrás de ello-le recalcó el Yamamaka.

Naruko no quería admitir la razón por la que odiaba a la chica que estaba con Nagato.

-Nagato-solo dijo la Uzumaki.

-¿Disculpa?-.

-La odio porque me arruinó todo mi mundo. Volteó todo en mi contra y no estaba lista-empezó a decir Naruko.

-Explícate mejor-le pidió Inoichi.

-Naruto tenía razón sobre algo muy importante: Yo esperaba tener a Nagato cuando nadie me quisiera. No sabía realmente cuanto en verdad estaba alejando de mí a mi mejor amigo. Yo solo quería divertirme y terminé echándolo a perder-dijo con lágrimas la mujer.

-Entonces la razón de tu odio irracional es la culpa que sientes por Nagato y que ella ocupó el lugar que tenías en sus pensamientos-declaró Inoichi.

-Me volví peor que mi madre con Naruto. Me convertí en el tipo de persona que más odiaba y lo detesto-admitió Naruko con demasiada vergüenza al saberse igual de loca y bipolar que Kushina.

-Creo que hicimos un buen progreso a pesar de la primera sesión. Venga la otra semana-terminó Inoichi la sesión.

Naruko salió y afuera la esperaba Naruto. Ella corrió a abrazarlo en llanto.

-¡ME VOLVÍ UN MONSTRUO, NO QUIERO VOLVERME COMO MAMÁ!-lloró Naruko en el pecho de Naruto.

-¡DISCULPA, NO SOY TAN CRUEL COMO PAREZCO!-dijo Kushina que venia al lugar.

-Te recuerdo el incidente con Hinata-le recalcó Naruto.

-Tenías que decirlo-murmuró avergonzada Kushina y con una sombra negra de depresión en un rincón.

Naruko no paraba de llorar y estaba tremendamente deprimida por lo que había descubierto.

-Perdí a Nagato, lo perdí-murmuró Naruko en llanto.

Naruto podía haberle dicho que Yakumo estaba desahuciada, pero su hermana debía aprender la lección sobre no jugar con una amistad.

-No te rindas, eres una Uzumaki y nosotros no nos rendimos, de veras-le instó Naruto a su hermanita.

Por otro lado, Yakumo estaba en el hospital con uno de sus tratamientos acompañada de Hinata.

-El problema empeoró, sus órganos internos están dañados. Lo lamento Yakumo-le dijo el doctor.

-¿Cuánto me queda?-preguntó la castaña.

-Menos de tres meses de vida-declaró el doctor.

-Tres meses, gracias-suspiró la chica

Ambas mujeres salieron con el ánimo por los suelos. La enfermedad de la chica llegó a un punto muy crítico y Yakumo empezó a llorar.

-Yakumo, lo lamento tanto-abrazó Hinata demasiado impactada y triste.

-Nagato, no debí involucrarme con él. Cuando lo sepa va a perder la cabeza-mencionó la mujer preocupada por su novio.

-Quizás, pero no va a abandonarte. Él estará contigo hasta el final-declaró Hinata conciliadoramente.

Unas horas más tarde, Nagato recibió la terrible noticia del diagnóstico de Yakumo.

-¡NO ES CIERTO!-gritó con mucha tristeza el hombre.

-Lo siento, mi amor-.

Nagato abrazó a Yakumo y los dos lloraron por lo que estaba por suceder.

-No le tengo miedo a la muerte-le tranquilizó la castaña.

-No quiero que te vayas-le dijo con mucha tristeza el pobre hombre.

-Siempre estaré contigo, cariño. Me has hecho la mujer más feliz de todas-sonrió la mujer.

-Te amo, Yakumo. Te amo tanto-susurró el hombre.

-Yo tambien te amo-.

Nagato besó a su novia y no se contuvo en llevarla a la cama. Yakumo lo veía con mucho amor y sonreía ante la mirada de su pareja.

-Hazme el amor-le pidió la chica.

-¿No es peligroso?-.

-No quiero morir sin saber que se siente hacerlo con la persona que amas-le pidió la muchacha.

Nagato desvistió lentamente a su novia y la besaba por todas partes. Yakumo suspiraba al ser invadida en varios lados por los labios de su novio.

-Se siente maravilloso-decía con placer la castaña.

-¿Quieres que use protección?-preguntó Nagato.

-No hay necesidad, soy estéril por mi enfermedad y no es contagiosa-le respondió la castaña.

Nagato se preparó y se metió en la intimidad de Yakumo con mucha delicadeza. La chica estaba gimiendo al ser invadida asi y solo espero un minuto para acostumbrarse al miembro de su novio.  
Nagato comenzó a penetrar despacio a Yakumo y la chica jadeaba al sentir las embestidas tan placenteras de su pareja. Los dos se besaban tiernamente y respiraban bastante por la tensión sexual que se acumulaba.

-Nagato, te amo-dijo entre gemidos la chica.

-Te amo, Yakumo-.

-Hazlo dentro de mí, yo estoy a punto de terminar-le hizo el aviso la chica.

-Ahí voy-.

Nagato y Yakumo tuvieron su primer orgasmo juntos y quedaron muy exhaustos, en especial Yakumo. La chica respiraba con dificultad y sonreía por eso.

-No puedo aguantar más, el sexo es mucho para mi cuerpo-dijo con mucho cansancio la mujer enferma.

Yakumo solo abrazó a su novio y se quedó dormida en su pecho. Nagato solo la veía descansar y la vigilaba hasta quedarse dormido.  
Al día siguiente, ambos despertaron y no salían de su habitación. Se la pasaban besándose y dándose mucho cariño.

-Nagato, cuando no esté quiero que busques la felicidad. No me gustaría que te quedaras solo toda la vida-le pidió Yakumo.

-No sé si pueda-dijo con duda Nagato.

-Lo harás, solo deseo que una buena mujer se cruce en tu camino y que te ame aún más que yo-sonrió resignada la mujer.

-No hables más de eso, solo disfrutemos el tiempo que tengamos juntos-pidió el chico.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se enteraba de la cruda verdad por parte de Hinata. La Hyuga estaba deprimida por la situación de la muchacha y él la consolaba.

-Bebé, lo lamento tanto-.

-Yakumo no se merece eso. Ha sufrido tanto y ahora morirá-dijo la peliazul con mucho dolor.

-Solo queda resignarse-le respondió el rubio.

En otro sitio, Naruko estaba tratando de reordenar su caótica vida. Aún trataba de resignarse de que Nagato ya no era su mejor amigo por su culpa y eso la ponía mal.  
Caminaba en el parque y vio sin querer a la mujer que puso su mundo bocarriba: Yakumo Kurama. La chica alimentaba a las palomas como entretenimiento y la pelirroja se acercó a la chica muy enojada.  
Yakumo volteó y la reconoció de inmediato teniendo un poco de miedo por lo que Naruko podía decirle o hacerle.

-Al fin te conozco en persona-le susurró la Uzumaki.

-Nagato me ha hablado de tí muchas veces-le dijo la castaña.

-Eso pensé-mencionó seria Naruko.

-¿Deseas algo de mí?-preguntó Yakumo.

-A Nagato, pero eso es imposible-aclaró con resignación la chica.

Naruko se sentó a lado de la chica y vio a las palomas devorar las migajas de pan.

-Debería odiarte con toda el alma por quitarme a Nagato, de veras-le hizo el comentario la Uzumaki.

-¿Me odias realmente?-preguntó la castaña.

-Lo que realmente odio es haberme dado cuenta demasiado tarde de cuanto realmente me importa Nagato y que estuviera conmigo para siempre-confesó la chica.

-A Nagato le gustas aún, no te miento-reveló la castaña.

Naruko volteó a ver muy sorprendida a Yakumo por lo que le dijo en ese instante.

-¿Aún le gusto?-preguntó con esperanza la pelirroja.

-Nadie olvida tan fácil al primer amor, eso es un hecho. Nagato aún piensa de vez en cuando lo que pudo haber sido si no fueras una maldita rompecorazones-le aclaró la desahuciada.

Naruko solo suspiró porque su egoísmo y ceguera provocó ese distanciamiento y la ruptura de una bella amistad y quizás un amor profundo emergente.

-Yakumo, muchas veces deseé que algo te pasara para que te quitaras de mi camino. Ahora solo quiero que Nagato sea feliz contigo, te lo mereces-mencionó la Uzumaki con resignación.

Yakumo estaba impresionada por Naruko y su cambio ante su postura. Eso recordó una conversación que tuvo con Naruto sobre ello.

Flashback

-Naruto, ¿qué pasa si me topo con Naruko? Podría tener un altercado con ella-dio a conocer esa inseguridad la castaña.

-Naruko es idéntica a mi madre en una cosa: Cuando sabe que cometió un terrible error, tratará de corregir a toda costa sus acciones por la culpa que siente. Lo mismo sucedió con Hinata cuando le dijo muchas cosas y después pedía su perdón-le explicó el rubio.

-Tienes a una familia de bipolares-suspiró la castaña.

Flashback fin

-¿Te vas a rendir con Nagato?-preguntó Yakumo curiosa.

-Conozco a Nagato lo suficiente para saber que él no te dejará ir y no pienso seducirlo para separarlos. No deseo que él me odie más por lo que tratara de hacer-comentó la pelirroja.

Yakumo sonreía porque entendió que Naruko ignoraba sobre su enfermedad terminal y creía que la relación con Nagato era para siempre. En ese instante, su cuerpo empezaba a avisarle de una crisis y no podría ocultarle a la chica la verdad.

-Naruko, hay algo que tienes que saber de mí-le dijo la castaña.

-¿Es algo malo?-.

-Voy a morir-sonrió la chica.

-Algún día tendremos que morir-les respondió la Uzumaki sin entender lo que Yakumo le trataba de decir.

-No, estoy desahuciada-le aclaró la mujer.

Naruko abrió los ojos y de repente Yakumo empezó a toser sangre. La chica se limpió con un pañuelo y la pelirroja miró horrorizada lo que pasaba.

-Yakumo-susurró con las manos en la cara la mujer.

-Tengo una enfermedad autoinmune desde hace años y me está matando lentamente. Tengo muy poco tiempo de vida, Naruko-le terminó de explicar la Kurama.

Naruko se sentía demasiado mal y vio que Yakumo estaba muy pálida por el ataque de tos hemoptoica que tuvo.

-Yakumo, no lo sabía-dijo con mucha culpa y tristeza la pelirroja.

-A este paso ya deberías saberlo. Te encerraste mucho en tu mundo-bromeó la chica enferma.

-No deberías estar aquí, te llevo a tu casa en mi carro-le ordenó Naruko preocupada.

-No quiero molestarte-.

-No, si Nagato se entera de que te dejé aquí no me lo va a perdonar. Además, no pienso dejarte aquí-aclaró la Uzumaki.

Naruko se dirigió al departamento de Nagato para que Yakumo tomara mucho reposo y ganara algo de fuerza que tanto le hacía falta.


	21. Chapter 21

Ascenso al estrellato  
Capítulo 21: "ASCENSOS Y CAÍDAS"

uchiha1111: Por el momento el karma se los cobrará con creces poco a poco.

Fnix de Plata: Naruko será una mujer nueva. Ya tomé en cuenta tus señalamientos, gracias por la observación.

MadeNaruHina26: Pues Naruko le llego la hora de madurar espiritualmente.

NaruHina The Last: Y este es un poco mas sad.

OTAKUFire: Ahora llorarás mares.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Las odio tambien, soy médico.

Manga lover 1: Llego lo que querias ver. La escuela me mantiene bien ocupado.

alexzero: Sé que no lo merece, pero ya cumplió su propósito.

MadeNaruHina26: Tus deseos son órdenes.

Naruto se encontraba en las oficinas de Animaciones Pierrot haciendo algo muy especial para su novia. Después de una reunión de negocios con los ejecutivos de la empresa, se llegó a un acuerdo sin precedentes. Al parecer, la melodía utilizada para el tema de la película "Haruto: The Last" y el último opening de la serie animada fue tan increíble y gustada, que deseaban que la chica creara más melodías para la futura serie en base a Hakuto, el hijo de Haruto. El rubio productor sabía que esta noticia volvería loca de alegría a Hinata. Cuando Naruto llegó con su novia y le contó la noticia, no pudo más que saltar de alegría y emocionarse como nunca.

-¡ESTO PARECE UN SUEÑO! ¡MI CANCIÓN "KARA NO KOKORO" SERÁ EL ÚLTIMO OPENING DE HARUTO!-celebraba Hinata saltando de la emoción por todo su departamento.

-Ya sabía que reaccionarias así-felicitó Naruto y se acercó a ella para envolverla en un abrazo

-Todo es gracias a ti Naruto-agradeció la chica y le entregó un amoroso beso en forma de agradecimiento, dejando sonrojado a Naruto con una boba sonrisa zorruna.

Pasó un tiempo para que al fin fuera estrenado el nuevo opening. Naruto y Hinata estaban muy emocionados por ver el fruto de su esfuerzo, en especial el rubio, pues pensaba que Chinata Hyuganatsu se veía increíble en la melodía.

(Nota: Hyuganatsu: Cítrico japonés de donde desciende el apellido Hyuga).

Kara no Kokoro wo terasu mono wa nani?,  
sakebi tsuzukeru hikari todokumade.

Falling throught the cracks,  
kurayamie o chiteku,  
anatano sonote o settai hanasanai,  
Tell me the story of your life,  
madamichino tochiyuu,  
anatawo watashi wa zettai akiramenai.

osaerarenai shoudou,  
nani genaihibi wa aijyou,  
natsukashi kazeni furimukeba,  
itsudemo anatano koegasuruyo,  
underdog wa wander around.  
manrimichi shitemo.  
nigeruyorimasuyo,  
Jibunde jibunwo shinjiranakucha,  
tarewo shinjiruno?  
Higarini sonotekazase...

Ohh, Yeahh.  
Shining throught the clouds,  
kurayamie o shiteku,  
anatano sonote o settai hanasanai,  
Tell me what is on your  
mind hateshinai yumemo,  
oikake bokurawa zettai akiramenai.  
Kotaenonai jinseini kujikesouninarukedo,  
Don't give it up!  
Keep it up!  
Turn it upside down!  
kokorowa tsunagatteruyo,  
tatoetookuhanaretemo,  
Tomoni tomoni ikiteyukou...

-Aaaaaw, Chinata se ve tan hermosa-dijo Hinata soltando un tranquilizante suspiro por ver a su hermosa heroína de la serie.

-Ella fue mi primer amor del anime-admitió Naruto al lado de su novia.

-No te culpo, es tan hermosa y bondadosa. Además, Haruto Jusumaqui es tan apuesto, no como ese tonto emo vengador de Sasuki Uchiwa-opinó la Hyuga haciendo un gracioso gesto de molestia.

-Bueno, olvidemos eso. Disfrutemos la saga completa de Honoka Hiden-dijo el rubio muy emocionado.

Muy lejos de la alegría compartida en el departamento de Naruto y Hinata, en otro lado de la ciudad, se encontraba el hogar de Sakura Haruno. La triste mujer de cabello rosa se hallaba ahogada en sake y lucía totalmente desfavorable y en un estado de total ruina.

-El mundo está lleno de idiotas. ¿Qué tiene esa mujer que no tenga yo? Soy hermosa y talentosa-se quejaba Sakura viendo la televisión con rabia y dolor.

La diva se encontraba mirando como toda la gloria y fama era robada por la hermosa cantante Hinaya Hyuha. Sus fans, su carrera, su popularidad, todo había pasado a ser para ella y se sentía como si le hubieran arrebatado todo.

-Los odio… ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS!-exclamaba de rabia la cantante arrojando una copa a la pared.

Mientras Sakura se hundía en su depresión y miseria, en otro lugar no tan retirado, otra persona pagaba por sus errores. En la residencia Uchiha, el joven heredero Sasuke se encontraba de frente a sus padres, Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, recibiendo la peor reprimenda de su vida, todo a causa de sus acciones que quitaban el prestigio de su familia.

-¡¿ACASO ERES IDIOTA, SASUKE?! ¡RECIBÍ UNA LLAMADA ESTA MAÑANA DE OBITO DONDE NOS DIJO QUE ESTABAS ACOSANDO A LA FAMOSA CANTANTE HINATA HYUGA, QUE RESULTA SER AMIGA ÍNTIMA Y PERSONAL DE RIN, SU ESPOSA!-se escuchaban los gritos de Fugaku eran escuchados en toda la mansión, dejando a los sirvientes espantados.

-¡Y LO QUE ES PEOR!-continuó la madre de Sasuke con su pantufla en mano de forma amenazante-¡KUSHINA TAMBIÉN ME LLAMÓ MUY ENOJADA! ¡ESTUVISTE MINTIÉNDOLES DE FORMA GRAVE SOBRE LA NOVIA DE NARUTO! ¡¿QUÉ TIENES EN CONTRA DEL POBRE DE NARUTO?! ¡SIEMPRE HAS TRATADO DE PERJUDICARLO! ¡ERES UN MALCRIADO, INSENSIBLE Y SIN CORAZÓN, JOVENCITO!-.

-¡YO SOLO HACÍA LO QUE ERA LO MEJOR PARA LA DISQUERA…!-trató de excusarse Sasuke con dolor, pero sin ningún éxito, solo para recibir un golpe de la pantufla de su madre.

-¡A MÍ NO ME VENGAS CON MENTIRAS Y DELIRIOS! ¡TE CREES MUY "JUAN CAMANEY" Y EL SEÑOR DONJUÁN POR TUS ACCIONES! ¡NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LE HAS ROBADO LA NOVIA A NARUTO!-regañó Mikoto muy furiosa.

-Escucha atentamente Sasuke-su padre volvió a tomar la palabra con enojo-Obito nos ha dado un ultimátum y solo tienes dos opciones: Aléjate de Hinata y Naruto permanentemente o sentirás la furia de "Akatsuki"-.

Sasuke palideció porque en verdad le temía al tío Obito y su organización de locos. Nunca creyó que su tía Rin fuera a ser tan íntima amiga de Hinata y eso destruyó sus planes.

-Estás solo en esto jovencito, ni tu padre, ni yo y mucho menos tu hermano te ayudaremos si vuelves a cometer un error-dio su ultimátum Mikoto.

Ante esto, Sasuke palideció aún ya que cuando sus padres hablaban de esta forma, sabía que era muy en serio y nada lo salvaría. Y esto, solo era la calma, antes de la tormenta.

Mientras tanto en el hospital de la ciudad, Naruko salía empujando la silla de ruedas de Yakumo, pues al parecer el repentino ataque a la chica la debilitó. Ambas salieron un poco más tranquilas del instinto, pero los ánimos andaban por los suelos.

-Yakumo, te debo una gran disculpa-le pidió Naruko un poco triste.

-No te preocupes Naruko, no lo sabías y tú no te tomaste la molestia de preguntar-respondió Yakumo, quien le mostraba una débil sonrisa.

-Es que aún así me siento culpable por mis acciones. Yo quiero...-empezó a llorar Naruko por la culpa que la carcomía adentro.

-Sssh, tranquila. Te diré algo, si tenemos una pijamada para conocernos mejor, te perdonaré-le dijo la castaña tomando la mano de la chica.

-De acuerdo, como tú quieras-aceptó un poco más calmada la pelirroja.

Las chicas pasaron por algunas tiendas para comprar varias cosas y pasar la noche juntas. Ambas llegaron al departamento donde Yakumo y Nagato vivían juntos. Mientras Naruko preparaba algunos bocadillos, Yakumo busco un programa divertido en la televisión. En eso, recordó las palabras que el doctor le dijo en privado durante la consulta.

Flashback

Yakumo estaba triste al escuchar las palabras del doctor. Había pedido que Naruko saliera para evitar que escuchara algo relacionado a la conversación.

-Lo siento, señorita Kurama-dijo el doctor guardando una carpeta con el expediente médico de la chica-Sus defensas finales han desaparecido y su tiempo de vida ha disminuido aún más-.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?-preguntó la chica que mantenía la cabeza baja y con una voz tranquila.

-Es difícil decirlo, tal vez unas semanas más…-trató de pronosticar el médico.

-Gracias doctor. Por favor, no permita que nadie se entere de esto hasta que me llegue la hora-pidió Yakumo tomando la mano de la chica.

-Descuide, señorita Kurama-.

Flashback fin

Yakumo sabía que el tiempo se le acababa y aun tenía algo muy importante que hacer. Cuando Naruko llegó con la comida, empezaron a compartir experiencias, historias, cosas buenas y malas y todo el dolor de la chica Uzumaki empezó a desaparecer poco a poco. Después de unas horas, llegó Nagato al departamento muy alegre, pero quedó muy impresionado al ver a su antigua amada sentada con su actual novia.

-Ho-hola Nagato-saludó chica Uzumaki un poco nerviosa.

-Hola Naruko-devolvió el chico un saludo a su ex amiga y luego se dirigió a su novia-¿Cómo estás Yakumo? Supe que fuiste al hospital por otro ataque, ¿estás bien?-.

-Descuida amor, estoy bien. Si no fuera por Naruko, no estaría aquí de nuevo-contó Yakumo acariciando la mejilla de su amado.

-N-no fue nada, yo quería ayudar…-decía Naruko estando un poco incómoda por las muestras de cariño de la pareja.

-Gracias Naruko, siempre has sido buena para ayudar a quien lo necesita-reconoció Nagato a Naruko y le dirigió una leve sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento.

-No hay de que, Yakumo necesitaba mi ayuda, de veras-dijo nerviosa la Uzumaki.

Después de eso, solo se dedicaron a conversar los tres. Yakumo los estuvo conectando en conversaciones a propósito para que retomaran la confianza pérdida entre amigos. Llegada la hora de dormir, Yakumo fue acompañada por Nagato a su habitación para poder dormir.

-Gracias amor-besó Yakumo a su novio con ternura.

-Lo planeaste, ¿verdad?-dijo Nagato sentado en el borde de la cama.

-Creo que fue muy obvio, cariño-admitió débilmente la mujer.

-¿Esperas que la perdone?-.

-No solo eso, también espero que ella se perdone así misma. Ambos fueron los mejores amigos y pueden serlo de nuevo, volver a comenzar desde cero y aprender los errores del pasado, y no tropezar con la misma piedra otra vez-le comentó la mujer enferma.

-Yakumo, no lo sé. Aún siento ese dolor en mi corazón por lo que pasó con ella y no sé como sacarme ese odio de mi ser-le confesó el peliazul.

-Aún hay amor dentro de tí hacia ella, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Ambos tienen un lazo que no puede ser roto con el tiempo-le dijo la verdad la mujer.

Nagato se quedó callado porque Yakumo era una mujer muy perspicaz y ella solo sonreía a él.

-Nagato, yo te amo más que a nada y no quiero irme sin estar segura que no estarás solo. Nadie debe afrontar el dolor solo-le mencionó la chica.

-Yakumo, solo lo haré por tí-aceptó su propuesta el chico.

-No te preocupes por mí, yo voy a dormir ahora. Ve a hablar con sinceridad con Naruko, solo platiquen de lo que han pasado en este tiempo y arreglen sus diferencias-.

-Descansa mi amor, no te preocupes-finalizó Nagato la conversación con un beso en los labios.

Después de eso, el sujeto se dirigió a la sala donde Naruko recogía todo lo usado en la cena y preparaba el sofá para dormir ahí. Nagato llegó y le ayudó a recoger las cosas.

-Ya preparé la habitación de huéspedes-decía Nagato terminando la limpieza y señaló la habitación en voz neutral-Descansa y gracias de nuevo por lo de Yakumo-.

-Descuida, es lo menos que podía hacer por ella-suspiró la pelirroja.

Nagato veía que Naruko contemplaba una foto de él con Yakumo juntos y ella sonreía triste al respecto.

-Ella es una grandiosa persona, con razón te enamoraste de alguien como Yakumo-admitió muy derrotada la ojiazul.

-No pude evitarlo, yo estaba muy mal cuando la conocí y ella me enseñó tantas cosas para ser feliz que no quiero perderla-declaró con mucha tristeza el chico porque no podía evitar la próxima partida de la castaña.

-Nagato, lo lamento mucho por tí y Yakumo-dijo la Uzumaki muy deprimida.

Nagato no dijo nada porque veía ahora a una Naruko distinta a la que conocía hace cierto tiempo.

-Yakumo no se merece esto, ella debía vivir bien y estar contigo-seguía diciendo la mujer con dolor por el estado de salud de la novia de su ex amigo.

Nagato sabía que Naruko era una sentimental de los peor, pero la pelirroja estaba sintiéndose muy pésima por todo lo que pasaba.

-Nagato, lo lamento tanto por lo que te hice-empezaba a pedir disculpas la chica.

-Eso ya quedó en el pasado-respondió el ojiamarillo.

-Lamento mucho todo lo que hice, de veras. Todos estos años te di la espalda cuando más me necesitabas y ahora ya no queda nada entre los dos. Me fui al extranjero a estar con hombres solo por diversión y te dejé solo sin decir siquiera adiós, abusé demasiado de tu buena voluntad y todos me lo decían muchas veces-empezó a desahogar la chica todo lo que en realidad sentía y comenzaba a llorar cada vez más -Te traté como un juguete y cuando te hartaste de mis abusos, me sentí muy herida en mi orgullo, tanto que cometí tantas idioteces. Fui hasta al psicólogo porque perdí la cordura al verme derrotada y solo en realidad deseaba que volvieras a mi lado. Ya no estabas para mí y cuando supe que estabas en una relación con Yakumo le deseaba todos los males. Cuando la hallé hoy cara a cara y estaba dispuesta a enfrentarla supe de inmediato que está muy enferma. Ahí caí en cuenta que soy una pésima persona y que no merezco nada de tí. ¡SOY UN MONSTRUO, UNA BASURA! ¡NO MEREZCO TU AMISTAD NI TU PERDÓN!-decía la chica hiperventilándose por el estrés acumulado por su emociones.

-¡NARUKO!-calmó Nagato dándole una bofetada a la chica y esta quedó con los ojos muy abiertos por salir de su estado anímico inestable-Oye, no eres un monstruo sin sentimientos. No es un secreto que seas algo posesiva y celosa, pero sabes hacer lo correcto en las situaciones necesarias. Te conozco muy bien y sé muy bien cuando estás arrepentida de corazón, incluso ayudaste a Yakumo cuando bien pudiste dejarla a su suerte y así quitártela del camino, y aún así la llevaste al hospital-le comentó el sujeto con diversión y melancolía.

-Aún no me siento bien por todo lo que sucedió, ya no quiero ser esa mujer que era antes. No puedo perdonarme todo lo que te hice-habló la pelirroja sintiendo una culpa terrible en su pecho.

El chico solo la abrazó y llevó la cabeza de la chica en su pecho y la acariciaba delicadamente, dejándola en shock por lo ocurrido.

-Naruko, te perdono todo lo que pasó-le soltó el peliazul en ese momento.

La Uzumaki empezó a llorar porque nunca creyó escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca y no podía parar. Era tanto sus emociones guardadas dentro que no se calmaba y siguió el llanto hasta que Naruko se quedó dormida.  
Nagato la contemplaba durmiendo muy plácidamente y él no sabía que la pelirroja, por primera vez, lo hacía con mucha paz y tranquilidad en su corazón. Ahora tenía una segunda oportunidad de estar de nuevo su mejor amigo y la tenía que aprovechar al máximo.  
El chico no se dio cuenta de que Yakumo se encontraba mirando la escena muy feliz porque sabía que podía irse muy tranquila cuando la muerte la reclamara.  
Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto, se encontraban Obito, Rin y Kagami para recibir gustosos a Madara Uchiha Jr. El hijo pródigo había regresado del extranjero y traía una pareja que iba a presentar a sus padres al estilo antiguo.

-Rin, no te comas las uñas-le pidió Obito a su esposa nerviosa.

-Perdón, es que me da mucha emoción ver de nuevo a mi niño-respondió algo avergonzada Rin.

Kagami también estaba emocionado de ver a su hermano mayor porque hacia tiempo que no se veían y quería jugar con él.

-¡ALLÍ VIENE MADARA!-exclamó el niño viendo a alguien familiar bajar del avión.

Un guapo sujeto algo parecido a Sasuke, pero con pelo largo apareció en la sala de espera. Rin y Kagami fueron a correr a abrazar al hombre que vieron ya que trataba de Madara.

-¡MI NIÑO, AL FIN TE VEO!-dijo Rin muy feliz.

-¡HERMANITO!-exclamó muy feliz el niño.

-Que fastidio-suspiró el sujeto al sentir tanta miel de su familia.

-No seas amargado, sabes que tu familia solo quiere saludarte-le comento una hermosa pelinaranja de ojos negros a su lado.

-Mamá, no puedo respirar-pidió Madara algo asfixiado.

-Lo siento, es que estaba tan emocionada de volverte a ver-comentó Rin con ojos de borrego.

Madara solo rodó los ojos y le devolvió el abrazo a su madre, sabiendo que era una sentimental de lo peor.

-Me alegra verlos a todos-dijo el viajero a su familia.

-Que bueno que regresaste, hijo-saludó Obito a su hijo.

-Hermanito, te dejaste crecer el pelo-señaló impresionado Kagami.

-Me gusta más así por una extraña razón-solo se limitó a responder su hermano.

-"Es idéntico al abuelo Madara así. Los genes Uchiha son muy fuertes definitivamente"-pensó muy impresionado Obito.

-Oye, preséntame a la linda jovencita que te acompaña ahora-señaló Rin con ojos picarones.

-Ya que, ella es mi novia Sasame Fuma. Trabajamos juntos en el extranjero y hacemos un buen trabajo de negocios-les presentó el Uchiha joven.

-Es un gusto conocerlos, espero que nos llevemos bien-saludó formalmente la mujer a los padres de su novio.

Rin levantó la ceja porque tenía un presentimiento extraño acerca de la mujer frente a él y lo descubriría en estos días.  
Los Uchihas iban a la Mansión Uchiha y Sasame tuvo miedo porque estaba repleto de delincuentes y le aterraba más el que tenía un montón de cicatrices llevaba la contaduría.

-Madara, ese hombre me da miedo-dijo aterrada la pelinaranja.

-Ah, es el viejo Kakuzu. No te espantes, él lleva las cuentas de mi padre y representa en vida la frase de "Con dinero baila el perro"-comentó el joven a su novia.

-No me dijiste que los guaruras de tu padre fueran tan aterradores, hay un loco que adora a un tal Jashin y se persina mucho-señaló extrañada la mujer.

-Es solo Hidan, un fanático religioso-dijo aburrida Rin.

-"Esto no venía en mi contrato"-pensó muy turbada la mujer.

Mientras Obito iba a hacer unas tareas, Madara jugaba con su hermano menor Kagami, y Rin y Sasame estaban sentadas tomando un refresco de cola con hielo.

-Este lugar es bello-dijo admirada Sasame.

-Adoro esta casa, Obito tiene muchas propiedades pero aquí vivió Madara Uchiha, el bisabuelo de mi marido-contó la mujer tomando su refresco.

-Que impresionante, ustedes tienen mucha suerte. Tantos lujos y ser una familia unida, suena muy hermoso-pensó Sasame en voz alta.

Rin se quedó extrañada al oír la frase de la chica y un mayordomo venía con unas copas de vino, pero había un juguete de Kagami en el camino y le cayó todo la bebida a Sasame.

-¡KYAAAAAA!-.

-¡PERDÓNEME SEÑORITA FUMA!-pidió disculpas el mayordomo.

-Ay no, es vino. Échele bicarbonato y saldrá las manchas-aconsejó la pelinaranja al mayordomo.

Rin quedó con cara de sorpresa porque ella sabía quitar el vino de esa forma y Sasame se dio cuenta de que la madre de su novio sospechaba algo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntó muy extrañada Rin.

-Jejeje, lo vi en Internet-se excusó nerviosa la pelinaranja.

Mientras eso pasaba, Hinata y Yakumo hablaban seriamente sobre lo que había pasado el día de ayer en su departamento.

-Así que ellos dos ya se reconciliaron-.

-Así es, ya era hora de que lo hicieran-dijo la castaña algo débil.

-Yakumo, lamento mucho lo que te dijo el doctor. Traté de ayudarte, pero no se pudo hacer más-comentó muy triste la Hyuga.

-No te preocupes, corazón. Esto iba a pasar y viví más de lo planeado por tu ayuda, gracias a tí conocía el amor aunque sea poco tiempo-le mencionó la mujer.

-Yo quería que vieras más de mis canciones, tú eres unas de mis inspiraciones para escribir y no sé que hacer cuando te vayas-confesó muy deprimida la peliazul.

-Siempre has sabido arreglártelas, solo no renuncies a tus sueños por mi partida. Deleita a la gente con tu talento y pon cuerpo y alma a tus creaciones-le pidió muy tranquila la pelinaranja.

Yakumo se veía muy terrible y Hinata se sentía impotente por no saber como curarla. Solo pedía a Dios que la recibiera en el cielo ya que era una buena persona y la cuidara desde donde estuviera.

-¿Ya tienes lista la canción que escribimos juntas?-preguntó la desahuciada.

-Sí, pero tardará en ser lanzada. Solo tengo un demo de la canción-respondió la artista.

-Déjame oírla, por favor-pidió la castaña.

Hinata accedió y le pasó su celular con unos auriculares para que Yakumo oyera con atención la canción en proceso. Había quedado muy hermosa y ya sabía que estaba perfecta así como estaba.

-La hiciste mejor que antes, has compuesto las fallas que tenía hace tiempo. Sé que esta canción será un éxito total-afirmó la chica.

-Lamento que no vayas a poder verlo cuando sea lanzado-dijo algo triste la peliazul.

-Esa canción es un éxito seguro, es cautivante y adictiva. No necesito vivir más para saber que a todos le gustará oírla-le aseguró muy confiada la mujer.

-¿Qué voy a hacer sin tí?-susurró con cara de depresión la Hyuga.

-Tienes a Naruto, tu familia y un montón de amigos nuevos, no estás sola y desde donde esté voy a cuidarte-le tranquilizó la mujer.

-Gracias, eres la mejor amiga del mundo-le dijo Hinata dándole un abrazo suave a la frágil mujer.

Esta sería por desgracia la ultima conversación que las dos mujeres tendrían como mejores amigas ya que la enfermedad de Yakumo la estaba matando muy rápido y no sabía cuando sería el ultimo día de su vida.  
En otro sitio, Naruko recordaba las conversaciones que había tenido con Yakumo y Nagato el día de ayer y sentía que era una nueva mujer. La dulzura, el cariño y las ganas de vivir de Yakumo a pesar de las circunstancias habían calado fondo en el alma de la chica y decidió seguir sus pasos para honrarla.

-Yakumo, he decidido darlo todo y ser feliz por mi propia cuenta. Si Nagato es el hombre de mi vida o no será algo que venga en el camino, pero debo agradecerte que me hayas abierto los ojos sobre mi vida y juro que seguiré mis sueños con la ayuda de los que me aman-dijo en voz alta la chica.

Naruko veía en su departamento la luz de la Luna Llena y aunque se sentía sola en ese lugar, ahora su corazón estaba cálido porque había sido perdonada y hallo el consuelo que tanto necesitaba de su amigo. No se perdonaba del todo por lo que le hizo a Nagato en el pasado, pero iniciaría la búsqueda de eso en el transcurso del tiempo gracias a las sabias palabras de Yakumo, quien le mostró lo errada que estaba en su camino de la vida.

-Creo que regresaré a vivir con mis padres, necesito compañía realmente. Odio este sitio, de veras-se rió la pelirroja.

En ese momento, Naruko llamó por teléfono a sus padres para decirles que se regresaba a su casa porque los extrañaba y platicarles de muchas cosas que habían sido una revelación en su joven vida.


	22. Chapter 22

Ascenso al estrellato  
Capítulo 22 PARTIENDO CON UNA SONRISA: LA VOLUNTAD DE YAKUMO

alexzero: Espero hacerte llorar como Maria Magdalena.

Zafir09: Espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Lamentablemente de esto trata el capítulo.

uchiha1111: Aquí tienes.

NaruHina The Last: Vas a ver que sí.

OTAKUFire: Le atinaste a lo que iba a hacer este capítulo. Madara no es gay.

Miguel Arenas: Sasame no es mala, solo esconde algo vergonzoso.

Nagato y Yakumo pasaban una tranquila noche de invierno en su apartamento. El peliazul tenía en sus manos una sortija y la castaña caminaba débilmente a su cama.

-Estoy muy exhausta, quiero dormir-dijo la mujer con una mirada de sueño.

-Mi amor, ¿puedo platicarte de algo?-.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa, cariño?-preguntó la Kurama curiosa.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo y no quiero arrepentirme de hacer esto demasiado tarde, así que lo haré de una vez por todas-dijo decidido Nagato.

El chico se paró y arrodilló frente a la mujer para su sorpresa y fascinación. El sujeto andaba una caja pequeña y dentro de ella estaba una sortija muy hermosa.

-Esta es la misma sortija que mi padre le dio a mi madre cuando le propuso matrimonio. Por favor Yakumo, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-propuso muy ilusionado el chico.

La pobre mujer lloraba de alegría porque jamás creyó vivir para ver este momento y abrazó delicadamente a su novio.

-Claro que sí, acepto. Quiero ser tu esposa-dijo muy feliz la chica.

Ambos se dieron un delicado beso para consumar su amor, sabiendo que el final de eso se acercaba. Al día siguiente, los avisaron a sus amigos más cercanos para que los acompañaran a la boda civil y religiosa que se realizaría el mismo día.  
Los únicos que lograron ir en ese momento tan feliz fueron Hinata, Naruto, Hanabi, Konohamaru y Naruko que tenían tiempo disponible y no iban a perderse este maravilloso evento.  
Yakumo había sido maquillada por las tres chicas que la habían acompañado y se veía muy hermosa para estar muy enferma y demacrada.

-Ay querida, te miras muy bella-decía Hanabi muy feliz.

-No puedo creer que me vaya a casar-susurró muy emocionada la mujer desahuciada.

-Nagato es un gran hombre y me alegro que unas tu vida a la suya-le dijo Naruko de corazón.

-Es gracioso que lo digas porque no viviré el tiempo suficiente para tener un matrimonio normal-sonrió Yakumo ante la situación cruda.

-No digas eso, quizás haya un poco más de tiempo-le contradijo Hinata algo espantada.

-No lo sé, amiga. Quizás no sea así-presintió la castaña.

Ese día, la novia había tenido unos malestares muy agudos, aunque no dijo algo al respecto.

-No pienses en nada más, solo ve al altar y acepta ser la esposa de Nagato-le apoyó la pelirroja al respecto.

Mientras tanto, Nagato se moría de nervios y sus dos acompañantes estaban tratando de tranquilizarlo. El novio iba de smoking y bien formal para este día tan importante.

-Cálmate, tienes que casarte ahora o te llevo a rastras allí-amenazó Konohamaru al respecto.

-Te voy a pedir que vayas al altar y hagas feliz a Yakumo-le recordó Naruto a su amigo.

-Todo por ella-sonrió más tranquilo el chico.

La boda civil y religiosa se festejó en la misma iglesia ya que querían hacerlo de una vez por todas. Yakumo solo tenía un sencillo y hermoso vestido blanco con un velo blanco.

-Yakumo Kurama, aceptas a Nagato de la Lluvia para amarlo y respetarlo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe-dijo el abogado.

-Acepto-respondió la castaña.

-Nagato de la Lluvia, aceptas a Yakumo Kurama para amarla y respetarla en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe-volvió a decir el abogado.

-Acepto-respondió Nagato muy seguro.

-Por la autoridad que me confiere el gobierno de Japón, yo los declaró marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia-finalizó el abogado.

Ambos se dieron un beso y los presentes aplaudieron muy felices de esa unión por la ley. Pocos minutos después, comenzó la ceremonia religiosa y el sacerdote daba su discurso de una hora haciendo su ceremonia y los rituales subsiguientes.  
Era hora de entregar los anillos de matrimonio y el cura comenzó con la última parte de la ceremonia de los prometidos.

-Yakumo Kurama, aceptas a Nagato de la Lluvia para amarlo y respetarlo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe-dijo el sacerdote.

-Acepto-respondió la castaña.

-Nagato de la Lluvia, aceptas a Yakumo Kurama para amarla y respetarla en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe-volvió a decir el sacerdote.

-Acepto-respondió el peliazul.

-Por la autoridad que me confiere Dios Todopoderoso, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia-.

Nagato le dio un beso muy lindo a Yakumo y esta se hallaba muy feliz porque alcanzó a casarse poco antes de su muerte inminente. Ella se sentía muy mal en ese momento, pero no se había quejado al respecto.  
Después de la boda, todos iban a pasear al parque porque Yakumo no tenía la fuerza física para ir tan lejos. Los muchachos fueron a buscar un poco de comida a unas cuadras del lugar y las chicas se quedaron en el sitio.  
Una suave brisa soplaba con tranquilidad en el parque de la ciudad. El ajetreo diario de la ciudad parecía haberse calmado ese mismo día por voluntad del destino. Sobre un camino cubierto por varios árboles, caminaba Naruko, Hinata, Hanabi y Yakumo, esta última siendo llevada en una silla de ruedas, mientras hablaban de forma muy animada.  
La chica desahuciada mostraba una delicada y bella sonrisa, pero en su interior sentía leves dolores, algo que ella esperaba desde hace tiempo. En eso, se detienen cerca de un gran estanque donde hay varios patos con sus bebés nadando en la orilla buscando algo de comer.

-Chicas, esperen aquí. Buscaré un poco de pan en la tienda para alimentar a los patos-dijo Hinata caminado por la orilla y fue acompañada por Hanabi.

-Me parece bien, Naruko y yo te esperamos-respondió Yakumo con una sonrisa.

La ojiperla salió a buscar pan, mientras la pelirroja y su amiga miraban al lago de forma nostálgica.

-Esto me recuerda cuando era pequeña-empezó a hablar Naruko-Mi mamá solía llevarme a un pequeño estanque cerca de una residencia vacacional de la familia. Naruto y yo les dábamos de comer a los patos y a los peces del lugar. Incluso una vez, nos caímos en la orilla los dos por querer jugar con unos patitos-recordó la chica con una risita inocente

-Es lindo compartir con los hermanos esos momentos tan divertidos. Naruko, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-pidió Yakumo con una sonrisa.

-Lo que quieras solo pídelo-aceptó la chica, pero se sorprendió al ver como Yakumo se ponía de pie con un poco de dificultad-¿Qué haces?-.

-¿Podrías…darme un abrazo…como si fueras mi hermana?-pidió Yakumo con una débil sonrisa.

-P-por supuesto, pero por un abrazo no tienes que pararte así. Debes reposar…-decía la pelirroja un poco nerviosa por esta petición mientras abrazaba a la chica.

-Eso ya no importa-susurró la castaña apoyada en el cuerpo de Naruko-Solo quería…compartir el cariño que tienen…los hermanos…-.

Justo en ese instante, Yakumo empezó a toser de forma violenta, mientras apretaba su pecho con dolor y escupía sangre con cada tosido. Naruko se alarmó y empezó a llamar a Emergencias Médicas, al mismo tiempo que Hinata y Hanabi llegaban al lugar con mucha prisa al escuchar los tosidos de su amiga.  
Las personas que pasaban por ahí trataban de brindar apoyo a la chica enferma, pero nada podían hacer al respecto. Pasaron alrededor de 8 minutos hasta que una ambulancia llego y se llevó a Yakumo, con Naruko y Hinata acompañándola y realizaban varias llamadas, avisando a todos sus conocidos.  
En otra parte del parque, Nagato platicaba con tranquilidad en compañía de Naruto y Konohamaru. El peliazul hablaban de como las cosas se habían arreglado con Naruko y como su amistad se renovaba poco a poco. En eso, el rubio recibió una llamada telefónica de su amada novia.

-Hola mi hermosa cantante, estaba pensando en tí cuando…-saludó el rubio muy animado.

-¡AMOR, PERDONA QUE TE INTERRUMPA ASÍ, PERO ES UNA EMERGENCIA!-respondió la chica muy nerviosa y alterada.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Naruto y empezó a escuchar lo que le dijo su novia, mientras Nagato lo miraba un poco confundido-¡¿CÓMO?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?!-dijo el Uzumaki activando el altavoz de su celular para que Nagato escuchara.

-Nos dirigimos al Hospital General #7-empezó a explicar Hinata-Naruko viene conmigo…-.

-Entendido, relájate amor. Todo estará bien-le decía el rubio un poco más tranquilo.

-Tengo miedo Naruto-hablaba la Hyuga muy asustada-Lleguen pronto-.

-Vamos para allá-finalizó Naruto colgó el teléfono un poco alterado, mientras miraba a Nagato-Yakumo tuvo un ataque muy fuerte. La llevan al hospital en una ambulancia-le avisó el rubio a su acompañante.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO PUEDE SER!-exclamó el novio de la chica mientras se hiperventilaba.

-Relájate Nagato-dijo el rubio poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo-Vamos para allá, pero debes tranquilizarte-.

-Bien, ya voy Yakumo-dijo el sujeto un poco más centrado.

Los tres se subieron al carro de Nagato, este pisó el acelerador y empezó a conducir como si su vida dependiera de ello y, después de 20 minutos, llegaron al hospital con mucha prisa.  
Ambos entraron rápidamente y pidieron información sobre Yakumo, donde les avisaron que estaba en cuidados intensivos. Empezaron a correr hacia la habitación y, al llegar, encontraron a Hanabi llorando mientras Konohamaru fue a abrazarla tratando de consolarla.  
Nagato no quiso esperar más y entró a la habitación, donde vio a Hinata y Naruko al lado de Yakumo, la cual tenía una mascarilla que le brindaba oxígeno, pero tenía varias manchas de sangre, debido a la terrible tos de la chica. Naruto entró a la habitación y detrás de él un doctor con un expediente médico.

-Temo decirles que ya es muy tarde para hacer algo al respecto-informó el viejo doctor con una voz ronca y algo empática-Sus pulmones están colapsando y su corazón está dejando de responder al tratamiento. En cualquier momento dejara de latir-.

-¡¿NO PUEDE HACER NADA POR ELLA DOCTOR?!-exclamó Nagato tomándolo con fuerza del cuello de su bata.

-¡TRANQUILÍZATE NAGATO!-le dijo Naruto tomándolo de los hombros para relajarlo

-Está…bien…Nagato-Yakumo se retiró la mascarilla mientras un poco de sangre salía de su boca- Gracias…doctor-.

-Lo lamento mucho-fue lo último que le dijo el doctor colocándose al fondo de la habitación esperando el final.

-Yakumo, no mueras por favor-le suplicaba Naruko con mucho dolor mientras lloraba con todas sus fuerzas.

-No llores, querida amiga-tranquilizó Yakumo a la pelirroja acariciando su mejilla con lentitud-Creo…que nunca te lo dije…pero eres muy bonita…Tú y tu hermano son muy guapos-sonreía muy divertida y débil la Kurama.

-No pierdes el humor, Yakumo-sonreía tristemente Naruto abrazando a su novia que estaba llorando.

-Naruto, prométeme…que convertirás a mi mejor amiga…en una súper estrella y que la cuidarás con tu vida-.

-Yo nunca rompo mis promesas, de veras-prometió el rubio levantando su pulgar a forma de promesa.

-Mi querida…Hinata-Yakumo empezó a mirar a su amiga con una sonrisa-Doy gracias al destino que me permitió…ver cómo te convertías…en la exitosa cantante que siempre quisiste ser-.

-Todo te lo debo a tí, como a Naruto y a mis amigos y familia-le agradeció la chica tomando su mano mientras lloraba-Siempre fuiste quien me motivo a nunca rendirme-.

-Quiero que…te conviertas en una súper estrella famosa. Nunca dejes de…deleitarlos con tu hermosa voz y con tu belleza. También dile a Neji y Hanabi que busquen el amor y que los considero mi familia-le pidió la castaña por última vez.

-Lo hare por tí, Yakumo-asintió Hinata y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su amiga para después buscar refugio en los brazos de su novio.

-Nagato-el mencionado tomó la mano de su amada con mucho dolor en su corazón-No llores mi amor…me gustaría verte sonreír una vez más-.

-Solo por tí, si permaneces a mi lado, siempre voy a sonreír-le respondió Nagato le mostraba una sonrisa cubierta con lagrimas.

-Siempre estaré contigo…tú hiciste mi horrible vida un paraíso…me diste el amor que tanto necesitaba…y ahora puedo…irme en paz…-.

-No me dejes, te necesito a mi lado-suplicaba Uzumaki con mucho dolor.

-No te preocupes…-Yakumo se giró hacia Naruko, la cual la miraba con mucha tristeza-Naruko, necesito que me ayudes…con un último favor-.

-¡LO QUE SEA, SOLO PÍDEMELO!-dijo chica, pero se sorprendió cuando Yakumo tomó su mano y la unió con la de Nagato.

-Hace tiempo, Nagato me hizo…la chica más feliz del mundo…pero siempre supe que no podría…devolverle el favor…necesito que tú te encargue de eso por mí-.

-¡¿Yo?! Pero…-decía muy consternada la Uzumaki.

-En tí confió mas que en nadie, linda-.

-¡NO, NO PUEDO! ¡YO NO...!-decía muy insegura la chica.

-No te conocí mucho tiempo, pero has cambiado...de la niña caprichosa...y arrogante que eras...te has convertido en...una mujer muy buena y amable. Nagato puede ser un poquito…cabeza dura y olvidadizo…siempre asegúrate que desayune bien…todos los días has que despierte…con una sonrisa…y todas las noches, que duerma viendo una peli...-.

-Yakumo…¡NO TE VAYAS!-decía Naruko incrédula de lo que su amiga le encomendaba.

-Y entrégale…el amor que tanto necesita…y él te entregara el amor que tanto necesitas tú-Yakumo miró a Nagato por última vez-Prométeme que serás feliz, hazlo por mí-.

-Te lo prometo mi amor-respondió Nagato dándole un beso en los labios muy corto.

-Los amo a todos…con todo…mi corazón…Nagato, gracias por...hacerme tu esposa...te amo-.

El pitido de una máquina sonó en la habitación anunciando que el corazón de Yakumo se había detenido para siempre. En su rostro no había miedo, ni tristeza, sino una amplia y hermosa sonrisa, pues había partido de este mundo con felicidad.  
En eso, Hinata empezó a llorar con mucho dolor mientras Naruto la sostenía en sus brazos y trataba de mantenerla tranquila. Naruko no pudo soportar el dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo sin soltar la mano de su querida amiga, dando gritos de dolor y llanto ante su partida.  
Nagato solo pudo besar la mano de Yakumo para después imitar a Naruko, pero sus lamentos eran más fuertes y contundentes. En el pasillo, Hanabi se aferraba al pecho de Konohamaru sollozando muy amargamente, mientras el chico la abrazaba con mucha fuerza.  
Aunque el lugar se había llenado de dolor y tristeza, esa tarde a las 6 horas con 30 minutos, Yakumo Kurama partió del mundo de los vivos, pero lo hizo feliz de saber que su vida fue la mejor en compañía de las personas que le entregaron su amor.  
Las horas pasaron y Naruto le habló por teléfono a Kakashi para hacerle saber esto y que detuvieran las grabaciones de Hinata de forma temporal.

-Naruto, ¿qué pasa?-saludó Kakashi en su apartamento.

-Te hablo para decirte que la amiga de Hinata acaba de fallecer. ¿Te acuerdas de Yakumo Kurama, la chica de la silla de ruedas? Ella fue la que se murió-le avisó Naruto.

-Ay no, esto significa que ella no está en condiciones de grabar. Vamos a avisar a la prensa después del sepelio para evitar molestarla y que los fans entiendan y envíen sus condolencias-afirmó Kakashi al respecto.

-¿Va a poder venir al funeral?-preguntó el Uzumaki al respecto.

-Creo que sí, no hay mucho que hacer en la disquera-.

-Le mando un mensaje diciendo el lugar del funeral-avisó el rubio.

-Ok, allí espero-.

Todos le marcaban a los más allegados a Yakumo para que fueran al funeral. El cuerpo de la chica fue trasladado al día siguiente al hogar de los Hyuga a dos horas de la ciudad de Konoha.

-Ya todos fueron avisados de la muerte de Yakumo, van a ir a la casa de tus padres para el funeral, mi amor-le informó muy delicadamente Naruto.

Hinata asintió y solo abrazó a su novio porque tenía el corazón roto por la inminente muerte de su mejor amiga.

-Yo siempre supe que esto iba a suceder. Lo que nunca pensé fue que esto me fuera a doler tanto-susurró muy deprimida la chica.

-Bebé, Yakumo ya no sufre más dolor ahora-le consoló el Uzumaki a su novia.

-Lo sé, espero que se haya reunido con sus padres donde quieras sea que esté ahora-dijo la cantante un poco resignada.

La gente del pueblo donde vivía Yakumo y Hanabi fueron a darle las condolencias a las hermanas Hyuga. Neji llegó de emergencia al sitio porque se enteró de la trágica muerte de su antigua amiga.

-Neji-dijo Hinata muy triste y se lanzó a abrazar a su primo.

Hanabi estaba cerca y fue a saludar con un abrazo a su primo. Los tres eran muy cercanos a la Kurama desde que eran niños y Yakumo los consideraba como su familia.

-Dime una cosa, ¿sufrió mucho?-preguntó Neji preocupado.

-Ella murió con una sonrisa y se despidió de tí-recordó la peliazul.

-Y ese día ella me habló por teléfono, de haber sabido que sería la última conversación que tendríamos, habría alargado la charla-dijo el Hyuga algo culpable.

-Cuéntame que te dijo-pidió Hanabi curiosa para olvidar un poco el momento amargo.

-Bueno...-.

Flashback

Neji se terminaba de dar una ducha y el teléfono sonaba cerca de la cama. El chico contestó y se fijo que era el número de Yakumo.

-Bueno-.

-Neji, ¿estoy interrumpiendo algo?-preguntó una voz conocida para el Hyuga.

-Yakumo, no. Estoy solo, ¿deseabas algo?-dijo el castaño curioso.

-No, solo quería charlar sobre algo-le dijo la castaña con un tono jovial y alegre.

-Te oyes más saludable que antes-notó Neji al respecto.

-Quizás me sienta mucho mejor-habló muy bromista la chica.

-¿Qué deseabas decirme?-preguntó Neji curioso al respecto.

-¿Te gusta Karin?-cuestionó Yakumo al respecto.

-B-bueno, ¿por qué me estás diciendo eso?-habló el castaño muy nervioso.

-Neji, te conozco como la palma de mi mano. Te preocupas por ella más que nadie y procuras su bienestar-.

-No sé, ella desconfía de los hombres por culpa de Sasuke y cerró su corazón para el amor-dijo el muchacho algo desanimado.

-Karin solo tiene el corazón roto, pero eres el único que puede sanarla de esa terrible desilusión. Quizás ella piense que no está a tu altura al haber sido una amante de alguien tan malo como su ex-dedujo la chica al respecto.

-No lo había visto de esa forma-.

-Nene, ve tras ella. No tengas miedo de intentarlo, recuerda que tienes gente que puede ayudarte-animó la Kurama al respecto.

-Creo que consideraré seguir tu consejo-sonrió el chico.

-Neji, cuídate mucho. Siempre te he querido como a un hermano mayor, espero que algún dia seas muy feliz con Karin-se despidió Yakumo.

-Cuídate Yakumo-dijo Neji de forma extrañada y la chica colgó de repente.

Flashback fin

-Esa Yakumo, siempre pensando en todos más que en su persona. ¿A qué hora fue la llamada?-preguntó Hinata sonriendo melancólica.

-A las 7:00 de la noche-respondió Neji al respecto.

-E-espera un minuto. Yakumo murió a las 6:30 pm. No es posible-dijo Hanabi sorprendida.

-Y dices que se oía alegre y muy jovial como antes. El último día que vivió estaba muy debilitada y sin fuerzas para hablar-mencionó Hinata con algo de miedo.

Neji buscaba en su teléfono y estaba una llamada del numero de Yakumo a esa hora, dejando en shock a los tres Hyuga.

-¿Será posible que...?-se preguntó muy horrorizado Neji.

-No sé si sea relevante, pero unos 10 minutos después de que se anunció la muerte de Yakumo me pasó algo muy extraño-empezó a relatar Hanabi.

Flashback

Hanabi estaba sola porque Konohamaru había ido por un café para la chica, pues quería relajarla un poco y ella necesitaba un momento a solas. La Hyuga lloraba y se cubría la cara, mientras lloraba un poco por la reciente muerte de su amiga Yakumo.  
Una mano misteriosa de una chica se posó en el hombro de Hanabi y se escuchaba una voz jovial y con mucha dulzura a la castaña de ojos perlados.

-Pequeñita, te quiero mucho. No juegues con los sentimientos de Konohamaru, cuídate y siempre estaré a tu lado-.

Hanabi se volteó sumamente espantada y no había nadie en el lugar. Konohamaru llegaba al sitio con un café exprés y unos panes para endulzar el amargo momento.

-¿Pasa algo, linda?-cuestionó extrañado el chico.

-No, nada-decía algo extrañada la chiquilla.

Flashback fin

-Clarito escuché a Yakumo hablarme al oído-decía pálida la Hyuga.

-Oigan, esto me está dando miedo. Sé que a Yakumo le gustaban un poco las bromas, pero no creo en fantasmas-confesó Hinata al respecto.

De repente, el celular de la cantante sonó y había un mensaje de texto de un número privado que decía: No me he ido aún, Princesa Byakugan. Atte. Señorita Ilusión.

Esto puso pálida a Hinata debido a que solo ella conocía ese nombre artístico de Yakumo ya que la fallecida era buena con los trucos de magia de ilusiones en su niñez y adolescencia.

-Mejor no sigamos hablando de este asunto y no mencionemos lo que platicamos a nadie, ¿entendido?-propuso Neji al respecto.

Las dos hermanas Hyuga asintieron al respecto y el asunto de las experiencias sobrenaturales dudosas no se discutió por el momento.  
Por su parte, Minato y Kushina habían llegado al sitio porque sus hijos eran cercanos a la fallecida y, en segundo plano, estarían los padres de Hinata en el sitio. Solo habían tenido algunos asuntos de negocios en el pasado, pero ahora sus primogénitos unían a ambas familias.

-La familia Hyuga tiene buenos gustos por la arquitectura-analizaba Kushina al respecto.

-Lo mismo digo, ¿dónde estarán nuestros hijos?-se preguntó el rubio curioso.

De repente, vieron a Naruko junto a su hermano mayor en un sillón. La chica se veía muy mal, pero un poco más tranquila al respecto. Sus padres llegaron y la pelirroja joven fue a recibirlos con un abrazo fuerte.

-Ay mi vida, ya pasó, ya pasó-le decía maternalmente Kushina a su hija.

-Gracias mamá, me alegra ver que pudieron hacer un espacio en su agenda para venir-dijo Naruko con una sonrisa.

-No podíamos dejarte sola-le respondió Minato alborotando el cabello de la joven chica.

-Mami, papi, los quiero-les habló muy feliz la chica porque los necesitaba para ese momento.

Karin llegaba en su carro al lugar y paseaba maravillada al ver los jardines de los Hyuga. Le gustaban mucho las flores que cuidaban los jardineros de la familia de Hinata. En eso vio a Neji solo en una de las bancas del sitio y se sentó a lado del chico.

-Hola Neji-saludó la Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

-Oh, llegaste siempre-decía muy sorprendido el chico.

-Estaba cerca de la ciudad y vine para verlos-explicó la pelirroja casualmente.

-Ya veo-dijo simplemente el chico.

-¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó la pelirroja curiosa.

-Bien, ando trabajando, pero me tomaré un tiempo de descanso-contó el ojiperla.

-Que bien-.

Ambos se quedaron callados y no sabían de que hablar al respecto. Querían estar allí, pero el silencio era muy incómodo.

-Neji, perdóname-le dijo de repente la Uzumaki.

-¿Por qué tienes que disculparte?-preguntó el sujeto extrañado.

-Cuando nos conocimos, yo estaba en un tiempo donde no deseaba saber de nadie y necesitaba estar sola. Me porté muy distante contigo y solo querías ayudarme-confesó la mujer al respecto.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo-respondió el chico.

-Eres un buen sujeto, Neji. Me agradas mucho-se levantó en ese instante la mujer y empezaba a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó el Hyuga consternado.

-Perdón, me tengo que ir. Esto es un error-dijo muy angustiada la pelirroja.

-Aguarda-le pidió el chico y ella salió corriendo.

La Uzumaki cruzó los jardines y las regaderas del lugar se encendieron como por truco de magia, dejando empapada a la mujer.

-¡LO QUE ME FALTABA, MALDITA SEA!-exclamó al cielo la Uzumaki.

Ella empezó a llorar un poco y Neji la cubría con su saco en cuanto las regaderas se apagaron.

-Es la hora de regar las flores-le dijo el chico.

-Todo me va mal, soy un asco. No merezco que alguien como tú se preocupe por mí de esa forma-susurraba la chica muy deprimida.

Neji recordó la conversación extraña y algo perturbadora que tuvo aparentemente con Yakumo el dia de ayer, y empezó a confortar a la mujer.

-Karin, yo me preocupo porque me importas. Eres una hermosa y agradable mujer, soy tu amigo y no pienso dejarte sola nunca más-le aseguró Neji al respecto.

-No te merezco-se negaba la Uzumaki en lágrimas.

Sin más que hacer, Neji le clavó un beso muy apasionado a la chica rota y esta abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero los cerró lentamente. En ese momento, Hinata iba sola para despejarse un poco de la situación amarga en su vida, pero se sorprendió al ver a su primo besando a la prima de Naruto.

-No...puede...ser-susurró muy sorprendida y alegre la mujer.

Hinata sabia que su primo había roto hace dos años con su ex novia, después de una tremenda desilusión cuando se enteró de que la chica no lo amaba como él quería.

-Neji, espero que tengas buena suerte. Yo te apoyaré cuando necesites algo-le deseó la peliazul en voz baja y se fue del sitio con una sonrisa que endulzó el momento amargo.

Los dos sujetos se separaban por la falta de aire y Karin se quedó horrorizada porque se sentía muy atraída a Neji y eso no le gustaba.

-No, esto no puede suceder-decía la chica muy nerviosa y miedo.

-Oye, no te preocupes-.

-No quiero volver a salir herida, no quiero volver a ser la amante y no ser correspondida. No deseo que solo me vean de noche y a escondidas de todos, y que me busquen cuando quieran sexo-decía la pobre mujer reabriendo sus heridas.

Neji acariciaba la cara mojada en las lágrimas de la pelirroja y esta alzó la vista para ver la mirada comprensiva del chico.

-Karin, me gustas mucho. No quiero una amante como tú piensas, soy un hombre que quiere pasar su vida al lado de una buena mujer-le declaró seguro el Hyuga.

-No soy una buena mujer, una vez traicioné a Naruto por estúpida. No merezco a alguien tan bueno y noble como tú; eres todo un caballero y no deseo que desperdicies tu vida al lado de una mujerzuela como yo-le dio a conocer su inseguridad la pelirroja.

-Eres una boba, supe de ese incidente. ¿Recuerdas que yo te conocí por eso? Puedes ser todo un caso, pero eso es lo que me gusta de tí: Eres fiel al hombre que les has entregado tu cuerpo y alma-.

-Yo búsqueda tanto de una relación destinada al fracaso y tengo miedo de volver a sentirme así-admitió la chica muy deprimida.

-Solo te pido una cosa: Déjame mostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz y darte el lugar que siempre has deseado. No quiero que seas una amante, sino mi novia frente a todos, ¿me entiendes?-le propuso Neji a la mujer.

-No sé que decir, tengo miedo-.

-Solo déjate llevar un poco y déjame el resto a mí-le aseguró el Hyuga.

-Bien, solo te daré una oportunidad-suspiró Karin esperando que todo saliera bien.

-Verás que no te arrepentirás de esto-le alentó el Hyuga y se llevó a la Uzumaki a un lugar especial para que se cambiara de ropa porque estaba mojada.

Por su parte, Nagato había salido a otro sitio de la mansión porque quería tomarse un respiro. Dentro del fondo de su ser, él sabía que este día llegaría aunque jamás estuvo totalmente listo para el día de la partida de su novia.

-Me haces tanta falta-susurró el peliazul.

-Nagato, hola-se escucho la voz conocida de una mujer atrás de él.

Nagato no volteó a ver porque sabía que era Naruko que estaba cerca de allí. Ella se puso a su lado y miraba las estrellas con él como lo hacían en su niñez.

-Esto me trae muchos recuerdos-mencionó la pelirroja al respecto.

-Lo sé, fue hace tanto tiempo-.

-Nagato, lo siento tanto-le dijo la Uzumaki muy triste por el chico.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien-habló con mucha tristeza el chico.

-Soy tu mejor amiga, si algún día necesitas algo de mí, tú solo llámame-le dio a saber el Uzumaki.

-Gracias, Naruko-sonrió muy triste el sujeto.

Los dos se quedaron callados un tiempo porque no querían hablar realmente, pero deseaban la compañía mutua en ese momento.

-Mis padres llegaron a acompañarnos. ¿Van a llegar los tuyos?-preguntó la Uzumaki curiosa.

-Vienen en la madrugada, a mi mamá le agradaba mucho Yakumo y le dolió su muerte. Tú tío Nagato los dejó ir para el sepelio-dio a conocer al respecto el chico.

-Hace tiempo que no los veo a los tres. Será agradable saludarlos, mi padrino Jiraiya les apodaba "Los Huérfanos de la Lluvia"-recordaba la Uzumaki.

-Por cierto, él va a llegar. Habló por teléfono, aunque le incomoda que solo llegue por las mujeres-se quejó el chico al respecto.

-Lo sé, lo sé, mi papá dice lo mismo. No es bueno que estes solito, vamos adentro-le invitó la pelirroja con una sonrisa para el chico.

Nagato recordaba unas palabras que Yakumo tuvo hace un tiempo con respecto a la Uzumaki y su comportamiento.

-"Naruko ha cambiado mucho en este tiempo, solo era una niña con poca experiencia en la vida. Ahora ha entendido todo sobre lo que realmente le importas y por eso ella querrá hacerte feliz por todo lo malo que te hizo en el pasado, a costa de su propia felicidad"-la voz de la mujer muerta sonaba en su mente.

-"Yakumo, no sé si pueda ser feliz. Solo dame tiempo y no sé que pueda suceder en mi vida"-pensó el sujeto por su situación.

Mientras tanto, Kushina veía espantada el cadáver de Yakumo por un extraño motivo y fue a ver a su marido.

-Oye mi amor, la novia de Nagato se parecía mucho a mí, excepto en el cabello-comentó perturbada la Uzumaki.

Minato se fijó en la foto de la chica muerta y coincidió con la opinión de su mujer: Si tenían un parecido físico algo preocupante.

-No se te ocurra decirlo o te mato-pidió el Namikaze mucha discreción.

-De acuerdo-.

En ese momento, Kushina vio al matrimonio Hyuga y le avisó a su esposo para ponerlo al tanto.

-Mi amor, allí están los padres de Hinata. Vamos a hacerle platica y entablar una relación con ellos-le susurró la mujer a su esposo.

-Me parece bien, vamos-afirmó el sujeto en voz baja.

El matrimonio Hyuga estaba sentado en un sitio de la cabeza y vieron llegar a los padres de Naruto al lugar.

-Buenas noches, es un placer verlos por fin, aunque las circunstancias no fueran más agradables-saludó educadamente Minato.

-Los entiendo-asintió Hana Hyuga, la madre de Hinata.

-No hemos tenido la oportunidad de platicar de negocios alguna vez ya que siempre mando a mis representantes. Soy Hiashi Hyuga para servirles-se presentó formalmente el sujeto serio.

-"Este sujeto tiene cara de estreñido"-pensó Kushina al respecto.

-"Esta mujer tiene una cara de que desea ver arder el mundo"-pensó al mismo tiempo Hiashi.

-"Guau, el padre de Naruto esta bien guapo"-pensó sonrojada Hana.

-"La mamá de Hinata se conserva muy bien para su edad"-pensó Minato impresionado.

Mientras los empresarios platicaban "casualmente", Naruto estaba a solas con su novia. Ella era abrazada por su pareja porque deseaba su cariño en este dia tan difícil.

-Hinata, ya viste a tus padres platicar con los míos-le susurró Naruto a su novia.

-Espero que no ocasionen problemas, tus papás son algo caóticos y los míos son demasiado recatados-declaró muy preocupada la peliazul.

-Algún día tenían que reunirse, las familias se están mezclando mucho últimamente-mencionó el sujeto.

-Y van a seguirse mezclando, acabo de ver a Neji y Karin besándose en el jardín-le contó la ojiperla a su novio.

-Mi prima y tu primo, creo que es el destino que los Uzumaki y los Hyuga se conocieran-sonrió divertido el rubio.

-Lo mejor que es Karin se dio una oportunidad de ser feliz, ella sufrió demasiado con Sasuke y Neji quiere hallar el amor después de romper hace tiempo su compromiso-dijo Hinata sonriendo por ambos corazones unidos por el hilo del destino.

Por su parte, la familia de Obito Uchiha llegaba al lugar bien custodiada por Akatsuki y los lugareños sudaban frío porque los sujetos daban miedo.

-Mi amor, no es necesario que tus gatos nos acompañen todo el tiempo-se quejó Rin.

-¡NO SOMOS SUS GATOS, SEÑORA UCHIHA!-reclamaron los Akatsuki.

-Yo apoyo a mamá, no debieron venir-dijo Madara algo fastidiado.

De repente, Rin vio a Kakashi a lo lejos y fue a paso veloz hacia donde estaba.

-¡MALDITO ABANDONADOR DE NIÑAS POBRES!-exclamó la mujer furiosa.

Cuando Kakashi volteó, vio a un metro a la castaña corriendo hacia él y fue tacleado bastante fuerte para la sorpresa y horror de los sujetos.

-¡VOY A MATARTE, HATAKE!-zangoloteaba la mujer al presidente de la disquera y ex novio.

-¡YA ME DISCULPÉ MUCHAS VECES, NO TIENE QUE HACER ESTO CADA VEZ QUE NOS ENCONTRAMOS!-reclamó Kakashi a su ex novia.

Los Akatsuki fueron a sujetar a la señora Uchiha, que forcejeaba bastante y Obito solo suspiró porque su mujer siempre lo hacía cada vez que veían al sujeto.

-Rin, compórtate que estamos en un funeral-regañó el Uchiha a su esposa.

-P-perdón Kakashi. Es la costumbre-se rascaba la cabeza la mujer.

-Madara, ¿por qué tu madre hizo eso?-preguntó muy consternada Sasame a su novio.

-Es una larga historia, pero el sujeto es un ex novio de mi mamá-dijo vagamente el hombre aburrido.

-Disculpen, voy a ir a ver a Hinata-les avisó Rin a los presentes.

-Nosotros iremos a vigilar el lugar-dijeron los Akatsuki.

-Bien, descansen-les ordenó Obito.

Los mafiosos se fueron y Obito se fue con Kakashi a sentarse en un lugar aparte para platicar de unas cosas. Mientras tanto, Madara iba con su novia y se toparon con Naruto de forma inesperadamente.

-¿Madara? No sabía que estabas en el país-saludó el rubio sorprendido.

-Ya sabes, ando de un lugar para otro, pero me establecí recientemente en la ciudad-contó aburrido el chico.

-Guau, no sabía que tenías novia. Siempre fuiste algo mujeriego aunque no tanto como el idiota de Sasuke-recordó el Uzumaki muy indiscretamente.

-Hmm, Naruto-gruñó molesto el Uchiha.

-Soy Sasame Fuma, mucho gusto-saludó la pelinaranja.

-Vaya, vaya, no pensé que fueras a fijarte en tu propia sirvienta-mencionó asombrado el Uzumaki.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ?!-exclamó Madara en shock.

-Es un chiste, siempre fuiste muy amargado, de veras-decía muy divertido el sujeto.

-Y tú muy hablador para tu propio bien-suspiró el Uchiha aliviado al respecto.

Mientras tanto, Rin y Kagami buscaban a Hinata hasta que la vieron sentada en un sofá y fueron a darle el pésame.

-Señorita Hinata-dijo Kagami a su Idol.

La mencionada alzó la mirada y vio al par de personas que venían a apoyar en este día tan difícil.

-Hola, que bueno que vinieron-saludó muy feliz la cantante.

-Te apoyaremos en lo que necesites-sonrió la castaña muy dispuesta.

-Señorita Hinata, lamento lo de su mejor amiga-le dijo Kagami a su cantante preferida.

-Descuida campeón, estaré bien. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo-le tranquilizó la peliazul al niño.

-La entiendo, a mí no me gustaría que algo así le pasara a Mirai-confesó el chiquillo.

-Cuídala porque ella te quiere mucho-le aconsejó Hinata al respecto.

-De acuerdo-.

La noche había pasado muy rápido y al día siguiente fue el doloroso sepelio de Yakumo en el lugar donde sus padres fueron enterrados. La lluvia caía ese día y todo el pueblo asistió porque la chica era muy querida en el sitio.  
Todos sentía pena por Nagato al ser el que la apoyó y amó el tiempo que le quedaba de vida. Naruko lo abrazaba y llevaba a su pecho para aminorar un poco el profundo dolor.

-Ya pasó, ya no sufre más dolor-le decía la pelirroja sin saber que hacer para volver a hacer feliz a su mejor amigo.

Kushina se dio cuenta de que su hija había cambiado mucho con el paso del tiempo y mucho de eso se debía a la influencia de Yakumo.

-"Mi amor, Nagato ahora está muy dolido. Estoy orgulloso de cuanto has madurado y algún día ustedes dos serán cercanos de nuevo"-pensó la Uzumaki con respecto a su hija.

Hinata estaba frente a todos y empezó a dar su discurso frente a todo el mundo, ya acostumbrada a estar frente a mucha gente.

-Muchas gracias por estar aquí de todo corazón. Yakumo estaría muy halagada de ver cuanto realmente se preocupaban por ella y espero que algún día la encuentre más allá de las estrellas. Siempre supe que moriría muy joven, pero aún me duele su pérdida. Ella era mi mejor amiga y me alentó a conquistar mis sueños cuando nadie creía en mí, por lo que te dedico toda mi carrera artística. Yakumo, siempre te ame como a una hermana de verdad y aún me cuesta creer que ya no estés conmigo. No sé como nunca dejaste se sonreír aún con tanto dolor y sufrimiento por esa enfermedad, siempre quise saber de donde sacabas esa fortaleza espiritual que tanto me hizo falta. Incluso la hora en que partiste, lo hiciste con una sonrisa feliz y sin miedo. Te voy a extrañar mucho, pero nunca voy a olvidar todos los momentos buenos y malos que compartimos juntas, espero que encuentres esa paz que no tuviste en esta vida-dijo Hinata y al terminar rompió en un llanto muy profundo.

-Ven, mi amor-le consolaba Naruto a su novia.

-Me jure no llorar y no pude...me duele aún-decía muy triste la chica.

Ahora era el momento de Nagato quien daba el último discurso que le correspondía por derecho. Lucía frente a todos un anillo de matrimonio que sorprendió a muchos.

-Nadie sabía esto, pero Yakumo era mi esposa recientemente-confesó el chico de cabello azul-Poco antes de morir, le pedí que se casara conmigo y fuimos a la Iglesia y al Registro Civil. Ese día fue el más feliz de su vida por lo que ella me dijo y pasamos todo ese tiempo juntos-decía con mucho dolor el chico.

En ese momento, un par de personas llegaban al sitio y veían con mucha pena y empatía al muchacho. Eran un hombre de pelo naranja en pico y ojos cafés, y una bella mujer de cabello azul claro y unos ojos miel con un poco de maquillaje.

-Cuando ella vino a mi vida, yo estaba muy destruido por dentro y no tenía nada de autoestima. Me sentía un completo perdedor y Yakumo me hizo sentir que valía algo. Ella estaba muy enferma y aún así era mucho más vivaz que yo. No tengo como pagarle la felicidad y el amor que me ofreció y jamás podré hacerlo. Lo único que tengo que decirte Yakumo es que siempre te amaré como el primer día que te vi, algún día te volveré a ver y estaremos juntos en la eternidad, adiós mi amor-fue lo último que dijo el hombre y rompió en llanto.

Las dos personas que arribaron al lugar fueron a donde estaba Nagato y lo abrazaron ya que debían estar en ese momento.

-Ya bebé, ya pasó-decía la mujer consolando al chico.

-Mamá, mi esposa esta muerta-habló con mucho dolor Nagato.

-Hijo, ya estamos acá-decía el hombre mayor apoyando a Nagato en su dolor.

-Mira, son Konan y Yahiko. Hace tiempo que no los mirábamos-señaló Kushina asombrada de que los dos llegaron justo a tiempo.

Cerca del lugar, una mujer castaña muy hermosa miraba desde lejos el funeral y caminaba por el sitio. Naruko estaba muy triste por la situación emocional de su mejor amigo y, de repente, ella miró por unos segundos a Yakumo con un vestido blanco y una apariencia muy jovial atrás de Nagato tocando su hombro para desvanecerse.

-No...puede...ser-susurró sorprendida la pelirroja.

-¿Pasa algo Naruko?-preguntó su hermano mayor curioso.

-No, nada. Es que solo estoy cansada, es todo-suspiró con sueño la pelirroja.

Aunque fueron unos segundos, ese momento se le quedó muy grabada en la mente de Naruko y no estaba segura si su cabeza estaba jugándole una mala broma.


End file.
